Kaiya and the Hanyo
by SerenityMoonPrincess
Summary: Kaiya Higurashi was a normal girl about to turn fifteen with the worries of a normal teenager. That is until one day she's taken down a mysterious well at her shrine and discovers she's the reincarnation of the powerful Prietess, Kikyou. Follow the fifteen year old on her journey of self discovery, adventure, friendship and maybe even some romance.
1. The Girl who overcame Time

**Hey, this is my 2nd fanfic and my first Inuyasha fanfic. Originally I wasn't going to write this but I couldn't stop myself. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

Kaiya Higurashi had always found history and relics incredibly boring.

No matter how interesting her Grandpa might think it was, she found it completely like junk. Which would explain why she felt like killing herself as her Grandpa explained to her about the Shinkon no Tama, and the many key chains of it. "You don't actually think tourists are going to _buy _these stupid key chains, do you, Gramps?" Kaiya asked as she observed the keychain that rung like a bell as she held one.

"This is not just a keychain" Her grandpa retorted. "That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which . . ." he trailed off when Buyo, Kaiya's cat, started to play with the 'jewel' at the end of the keychain that Kaiya was holding up. He frowned when he realised Kaiya wasn't even listening to him. He cleared his throat before starting again. "As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which . . ." once again, Gramps trailed off as Kaiya held out the keychain away from Buyo. Her cat, leaned over trying to reach for it but fell over on his side, not bothering to get up. "An ancient jewel which –"

Kaiya interrupted him excitedly as a smile spread along her face. "You do remember that tomorrows my birthday, right?" A twinkle seemed to appear in her blue eyes, which were framed with thick eyelashes. _I can't wait till I turn fifteen! _She thought happily. _Just one more day!_

Her Grandpa dropped his own keychain in frustration but then started laughing. "I planned to wait another day, but –" Grandpa began.

"So you _did _get me something!" Kaiya interrupted excitedly. She held out her hand as her smile became bigger. "I wanna see it! Hand it over!"

Disappointment washed over her when she realised it wasn't the new phone she wanted. Instead it was a hand of some kind of monster. Kaiya sweat dropped as her Grandpa proceeded to tell her it was a mummified hand of a Water imp. "Here you go, Buyo, here's your snack" Kaiya said blankly as she handed the hand to Buyo. The cat sniffed it before biting into it and walking out of the room. "Ahh! That's an antique!" Her Grandpa exclaimed as he fell to the floor.

Kaiya only sighed and picked herself off the ground and left the room. Kaiya headed up the stairs slowly, her hand trailing the rail. Her midnight black hair fell down her back and over her shoulders elegantly. Unlike her mother's curly hair, she had earned incredibly long, delicate hair; except when it got wet, which it would start to curl slightly. Her deep blue eyes were her best feature, as they hid a lot of emotion in them. Hope, love, warmth. When Kaiya made her way to the top of the stairs, she practically bolted for her room and threw herself on her bed.

"I can't believe I'm turning fifteen tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she jumped on her bed with the energy of a six year old. "I finally won't be fourteen anymore!"

Kaiya stopped jumping on her bed childishly when she heard the doorbell ring and her brother rush to get it. Kaiya landed on her bed with her legs folded and her hands onto her wrists. _I wonder who that could be, _Kaiya wondered.

"Kaiya! Your friends are here!" She heard her brother, Akio, shout from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kaiya called as she stood up from her bed. Kaiya grabbed her black handbag and made her way out of her room. Kaiya wore a pink shirt tucked into a jean skirt that came halfway down her thighs. She wore her black ballet flats on her small feet, though she was a bit of a klutz.

"Hey guys!" Kaiya greeted cheerfully as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hi, Kaiya!" they all cheered back.

"I'm going out for a couple hours, Mum!" Kaiya shouted as she and her friends made their way out.

"Alright, Kaiya, be sure to be back by six!" she heard her Mum reply from the kitchen just before she shut the door.

She and her friends made their way down the steps of the temple. Ami had short honey shaded hair that reached down to her jaw. Ami was Kaiya's best friend, and had been her best friend since preschool. Ami had always been the shy type, except around her three friends.

Kaori was a type of extreme dare devil who would do almost _anything _to complete a dare. She also was very sarcastic and _extremely _competitive. Kaori had fiery red hair that kind of represented her personality. She was defiantly a hot-head and had taken Karate since the age of eight.

And last, but not least, was Miyu. She had a very calm and gentle personality , as well as being very understanding and kind. Out of all her friends, Kaiya had decided that Miyu was the easiest friend to talk to, since she normally understood Kaiya's problems. Miyu had long soft blonde hair that fell down her back in gentle curls.

"So, guys, where are we going?" Kaiya asked excitedly. The atmosphere that her friends possessed made Kaiya brighten up even after her lame present from Gramps.

"Well since you'll be the birthday girl tomorrow and fifteen," Kaori began as she ruffled Kayia's hair slightly, making Kaiya giggle. "We decided you can choose what we do."

"Really?" Kaiya asked.

"As long as it's _cheap_" Ami stretched out the word 'cheap' since she knew Kaiya would immediately think of shopping for clothes or something.

"And fun" Miyu added as she smiled sweetly at Kaiya.

Kaiya put a hand to her chin as she stared up at the sky. "Fun . . . and cheap . . ." she trailed off as she tried to concentrate. She then smiled again as she thought of a place. "I know just the place!"

* * *

"You know, Kaiya, when we said 'fun and cheap' we didn't mean we wanted to seat on our butts all day" Ami complained as she sipped from her coke.

The four friends all sat at their favourite table at Wacdonalds, the place Kaiya had chosen to spend the day. Kaiya looked up from eating her burger. "What'd you mean?" she asked, her mouth full of hamburger.

"Must we spend the whole day eating?" Ami asked. "We could get a stomach ache if we do this all day. Not to mention we could gain weight by this as well."

"But I don't get stomach aches" Kaiya objected. "And not to mention I'll be able to take off the extra weight when I chase after my brother for sneaking into my room."

Ami and Miyu both sweat dropped. "Typical" Ami sighed.

"You must admit, the girl loves her food" Miyu sighed.

Kaori, who was sitting in between them, slapped them both on the shoulder. "Hey, no being mean to the birthday girl!"

Kaiya nodded thankfully to Kaori. "Thanks, Kaori."

Kaori winked. "No sweat, birthday girl."

"But are you sure you're not going to get a stomach ache?" Miyu asked cautiously. "There is an awful lot of fat, sugar and salt in these meals."

Kaiya only laughed. "Don't worry, Miyu, I may be turning fifteen tomorrow but I'm still a kid!" she laughed. "I don't get stomach aches because I'm a kid, and kids need a lot of sugar!"

* * *

Kaiya moaned as she clutched her stomach and rolled on her bed. "Damn stomach ache," she moaned. "I will not be eating any more Wacdonalds, I can't even stand the sight of it."

As Kaiya rolled onto her side she saw the sight out her window. It was of the of the Thousand year old Sacred Tree, and the Hidden well. Kaiya stood up and walked to her window and gazed out at the Sacred Tree. The many leaves blew as a gentle breeze swept by. _The Thousand year old Sacred Tree, legend of the Hidden Well. _Kaiya thought as she stared blankly at the tree. _Gramps has told of these legends since I was a little kid, but I've never believed in them. No matter how old I was . . . but . . ._

Kaiya thought of what the legends spoke of and how cool it would be if they came to life. _It would be kinda cool if the legends were true . . . that would mean no more school for a very long time!_

Kaiya's attention was called away from the Sacred Tree when she heard her Mum calling. "Kaiya, dinners ready!"

"Coming!" Kaiya called back, the Sacred Tree and her stomach ache immediately forgotten as she raced out of the room.

* * *

"I'm leaving for school!" Kaiya called as she made her way to the door, now as a fifteen year old. She had tied her hair up in a light blue ribbon, her hair still rained down her back since it was fairly long. Around her torso she wore a white blouse with a black blazer over it. A thin emerald ribbon was laced around the collar of her blouse in a bow. A cream coloured, pleated skirt that came to her knees flared from her waist. On her feet she wore a pair of white socks and black Mary-janes shoes.

"Hang on, Kaiya!" she heard her Mum yell from behind her. Kaiya turned around and realised she had forgotten her blue shoulder bag since her Mum was carrying it. "You forgot your bag."

Kaiya sweat dropped as she laughed nervously. "Oh y-yeah, right." _I guess age doesn't help my memory._

Mrs Higurashi handed Kaiya her bag and then brushed her hand against her daughter's cheek. "I just can't get over the fact that your now fifteen."

"Neither can I, Mama" Kaiya admitted. "I'm sure fifteen year olds don't forget their bags on the way to school."

Mrs Higurashi laughed softly before pulling Kaiya into a hug. "Promise you'll have a good day at school, Kaiya?"

"Yes, Mama, but I hardly think I will be able to if I'm dead" Kaiya said, the hug her Mum had her in was incredibly strong.

Her Mum let go and muttered an apology. "Have a good day, Kaiya."

Kaiya nodded. "I will. You to, Mama!" she called over her shoulder as she started running out of the house. She stopped when she passed Akio, who was standing in the door of the temple that led to the old well. "Akio, what are you doing?"

"Nothing . . ." he lied.

Kaiya could tell he was lying because he held a bowl of Buyo's meal. "You know you're not supposed to play in there" Kaiya said as she walked towards her brother and set her bag on the ground.

"I'm not" Akio replied. "It's the cat!"

"Did he go to the well?" Kaiya asked as she walked into the well with Akio following her inside. They both peered at the well and almost jumped when they saw how many bones there was beside it.

"Buyo . . ." Akio called as he crouched down on the step. "I don't know where else he could be."

Kaiya knelt down beside him. "So just go down."

"But why do I gotta be the one?" Akio whined.

"Because you're the one looking for Buyo" Kaiya answered. Though the real reason why she didn't go was because she still had her child fear of the dark. Even at fifteen she was afraid of the dark.

A noise of creaking wood came from the well that startled both Kaiya and Akio and made them both jump in fright. "Something's down there!" Akio exclaimed.

"Ah yeah, I think it's the cat" Kaiya said. Well that's what she hoped it to be. For all she knew it could be some dead Mummy thing finally awakening because someone disturbed his resting place. Deciding to get this over and done with, Kaiya slowly made her way down the well, the creakiness continuing as she stepped on each step. _Is that sound . . . coming from the well? _Kaiya asked as she got down to the well. When she felt something brush against her leg, Kaiya jumped and yelped, causing Akio to cry in panic and fall on his butt.

Kaiya smiled, though, when she realised it was just Buyo who brushed against her leg. "Buyo" she said as she picked him up. "You almost made me jump out of my skin."

"You make fun of me cause I'm scared, but your all 'Ahh-ahh!'" Akio tried to do an impression of Kaiya's voice but failed miserably.

Kaiya spun around, with a frown set on her face. "Look who's talking Mr Why-Do-I-Have-To-Go?"

Akio paled as more creaky noises came from the well behind Kaiya, who didn't even take any notice since she was too busy glaring at him. Blue energy traced the doors of the well before the energy grew stronger and burst them off. A ghostly pale new energy burst through the well in the forms of long arms. Kaiya didn't even have time to turn around before several hands wrapped around her arms and dragged her head first into the well. Buyo was able to jump out of her arms before he was dragged in.

Kaiya screamed as she was pulled into the well. But the inside was something she defiantly hadn't expected to see. She had expected it to be dark and made out of wood. But instead it seemed to be a never ending space of a blue light. Numerous of other lights shone as well, but before Kaiya had time to admire them one of the six hands wrapped around her forced her face to look at the body that owned the hands.

Kaiya gasped.

The person who owned these six hands was not a person at all! She seemed to be a centipede of some sort. Her upper body belonged to a normal woman while the bottom half was the skeleton of a centipede. The centipede had long hair as dark as Kaiya's hair, her skin was milky white and her face reminded Kaiya a little bit of a porcelain doll. Except for the centipedes eyes, which were fully white and only had two dots as the pupils. "Alive" it said in a dry voice. "Oh to be alive once more." Kaiya looked down and felt her eyes widen as the bones of the centipede began to grow flesh. "Already my spirit returns."

The centipede brought Kaiya's face closer as Kaiya struggled to break free. "You have it, don't you?" the centipede asked Kaiya. She then let her long tongue wipe along Kaiya's cheek. "Give to me."

Kaiya managed to break free from the centipede. "What are you doing?" Kaiya demanded. She then pressed her hand in the centipede's face. "Just leave me alone!" A glow that was a neon pink emitted from Kaiya's palm when it came in contact with the centipede.

The glow that shone at Kaiya's hand was strong enough to force the centipede into the darkness that floated by. "You stupid girl" the centipede said. "I must have the sacred jewel!"

As the centipede disappeared, a light around Kaiya shone brightly. "The Sacred Jewel?" Kaiya repeated to herself. Kaiya felt her feet meeting the ground and the light around her started to fade. Unfortunately for Kaiya she landed on her butt, but she didn't take notice of that. She couldn't bring herself to stop panting at what she had just witnessed.

Kaiya was eventually able to stop panting when she was back in the well. _What? _She thought confusedly. "I must have fallen into the well and hit my head or something." Kaiya said, though she didn't believe it. _But why would that have just happened if it were real? _She questioned. _It had to be fake, there's no way I could shoot pink energy and save myself from a giant centipede. _However Kaiya's convincing was soon proven wrong when she caught sight of a pale unattached arm a few feet away from her. "Or maybe not."

Kaiya looked up at the top of the well and shielded her eyes from the brightness of the light that was streaming in. Kaiya stood up and called to the top, "Akio! Go get Grandpa!"

After she heard no answer, she decided to climb up the walls, which held many vines on them. Kaiya was little cautious about climbing since she never was the best climber and not to mention her skirt was incredibly short. Kaiya blinked in confusion when a glowing white butterfly flew by her for a while before it floated back out of the well. _That's strange, _Kaiya thought. _I've never seen a butterfly that pure before. It was practically glowing._

Kaiya forced herself to continue her climbing till she reached the top. She poked her friend out of the well but almost fell back in. The temple and her brother had both been replaced with a very green forest. The grass on the ground was a vibrant, healthy green, and was caressed by the golden sunlight. Tall trees sprouted from the grass and stood happily and still. A warm summer breeze swept by and blew Kaiya's hair over her shoulder.

Kaiya used all her strength to pull herself up out of the well and onto the soft grass. Kaiya made her way through the new world, scanning the area and calling out for her family. "It's as if the family shrine disappeared . . ." Kaiya trailed off when she realised the Sacred Tree standing in the distance. "The Sacred Tree!"

Kaiya wasted no time in making her way to the sacred tree. _If the tree is here then I'm practically home, _she thought as she pushed the bushes out of her way. As she got closer, one of her blue eyes twinkled and her smile seemed to have grown brighter. However her smile immediately faded when she noticed something different about the tree.

"Is that a . . . boy?" Kaiya asked herself as she slowly walked toward the tree. A boy around Kaiya's age, maybe a few years older, was pinned to the Sacred Tree by an old withered arrow. The tree's wild roots wrapped around the boy and the arrow. The boy wore a large blood red kimono and his hair was long and (surprisingly) white. On the top of his head were two white furry dog ears. His face appeared to be calm and at peace, as if he were sleeping. "Hey, there!" Kaiya said as she found herself climbing up the roots and toward the boy, who didn't wake up. "Whatcha doing?"

_His ears, _she thought, _they look like dog ears. _Unable to stop herself, she reached forward and rubbed his ears. They felt soft and furry. Kaiya immediately started smiling as she continued to rub his ears. "He's so cute!" she whispered excitedly as a blush rose in her cheeks. Not even after she said that could she stop rubbing his ears. They were so soft!

"Get away from there!" Kaiya heard someone shout from behind her. She had no time to react because several arrows shot toward her. She yelped and clung to the boy's kimono. Luckily the arrows missed her and the boy and she sighed in relief. Kaiya heard people's footsteps approach her and she looked down to see several man running toward her dressed in feudal era clothes.

Kaiya blinked confusedly.

* * *

Kaiya felt her throat go dry when she was forced to sit in the middle of a strange town. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back and her angles were roughly tied together. Due to her dry throat Kaiya didn't say anything as the people in the town observed her as if she were a piece of art rather than a person.

As the villagers whispered among themselves, Kaiya looked at the clothes they all were wearing and found that each and every one of them was dressed in feudal clothing. "Make way for high priestess, Kaede!" Someone called put as an old woman stepped forward. The woman, Kaede wore a traditional priestess outfit and her long grey hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She wore an eye patch over her right eye.

Kaede made her way to Kaiya and reached into her pouch and pulled out what looked to be dust. She threw it at Kaiya's face and Kaiya tightly shut her eyes. "Demon, be gone!"

"Hey!" Kaiya exclaimed angrily, suddenly able to find her voice. "I'm not a demon, okay?"

"Are ye not?" Kaede asked as she stopped throwing the dust. "Then why were ye found in the Forest of Inuyasha?"

"Then could she be a foreign spy?" the villager, who stood next to Kaede, asked.

"In that case, she would be a fool" Kaede said. "Who would invade such a poor village such as ours?"

Kaiya glared at Kaede as her eyes widened. Kaede looked a bit closer at Kaiya, causing Kaiya to blink in confusion. "Let me have a good look at ye" she said, not waiting for Kaiya to say anything. Kaede walked forward to Kaiya and grabbed onto her face and observed Kaiya closely. "Look clever, girl, or be a half-wit."

_Hey! _Kaiya yelled in her head. _I'm not a half-wit!_

Kaede let go of Kaiya's face and took a step back. "It is there, though I do not know why."

"Huh?"

* * *

Moonlight poured into Kaede's hut and shone where Kaiya sat. Kaiya sniffed the air and sighed happily when she smelt the delicious sent of the soup Kaede was making. The beautiful smell made Kaiya's stomach rumble. _I'm so hungry, _she thought, _I haven't anything since breakfast early this morning._

Kaiya had taken off her blazer when the temperature from the fire finally came to her. Kaiya rubbed her dry wrists again, she had done that every ten minutes, trying to numb the remaining pain of the robes.

"Stew?" Kaede asked as she held a bowl toward Kaiya and some chop sticks.

Kaiya smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you!" she said as she took the bowl and chop sticks. Kaiya drank eagerly from the bowl and enjoyed the sweet taste of the stew. "This is so delicious!"

As Kaiya continued eating Kaede started speaking. "Bear us no ill will, child, for though I will now see that you mean us no harm." Kaede apologized. "In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be helpful among us without deep distress."

"War?" Kaiya repeated hesitantly. She then looked down at the stew, avoiding the gaze of the old priestess. "We aren't in Tokyo, are we?"

"Toke-ee-oh?" Kaede repeated. "Never heard of it. Is this the land from which ye are from?"

"Uh, okay" Kaiya said. She then used her chopsticks to eat the vegetables. _I wonder how I'm going to get back, _she thought, _I know I thought it would be cool if the legends were true, but I didn't actually expect this to happen! I wasn't challenging fate!_

Kaiya had just finished her soup when loud crashes came from outside the hut. Kaiya and Kaede both quickly ran out of the hut and into the night. "What is going on?" Kaede demanded.

Emitting from a cloud of smoke the centipede that had kidnapped Kaiya appeared. In her jaw she carried a brown horse, but at the sight of Kaiya she let the horse fall to the ground.

"Uh . . . oh" Kaiya mumbled.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" the centipede yelled at Kaiya as she slid over to Kaiya. Both Kaede and Kaiya were able to dodge it by jumping toward the ground. "The Sacred Jewel?" Kaede repeated. "Do ye have it?"

"I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about!" Kaiya said. "I've heard of it before, but I don't have it!"

"I must have it!" the centipede yelled incredibly desperately. "I must!"

The villagers began to fire arrows at it, but their arrows had no effect. It begun to spin her body as fast a drill and swiped it's spinning tail at the villagers. _That centipede thing, _Kaiya thought, _it's coming after me!_

"Our spears and arrows have no effect!" one of the panicked villagers told Kaede.

"We must throw her into the Dry Well" Kaede said.

"Dry well?" Kaiya repeated confusedly.

Kaede turned to Kaiya. "The well in the Inuyasha forest" Kaede explained.

_Is the Dry well the well I came out of? _Kaiya asked. "Which was is the forest?" Kaiya asked urgently. Kaede's attention, however, seemed to have been drawn to the neon pink and yellow decorated sky. "Is it where that light is?" Kaiya asked before she took off running as fast as she could, ignoring Kaede's calls telling her to stop.

Kaiya ran like she had never run before, hoping her klutziness wouldn't catch up with her and cause her to fall over. Kaiya, stupidly, looked over her shoulder to check if the centipede was still following. She screamed when she saw the centipede was closing in on her. And fast. Kaiya tried her best to lead it away from the village, she hardly wanted so many deaths just because the centipede wanted something that she didn't have.

As Kaiya ran on the path over the lake she thought frantically of how she could get herself out of this mess. _What do I do now? Isn't someone going to save me? Like the damsel in distress I am? How can all of this happen on my birthday? _

The young fifteen year old was so scared she didn't even notice the tears appearing in her eyes. Though she ignored them as she kept on running. "Ahhhh! Someone save me!" she yelled.

Kaiya continued her fast running up a slop that would lead her to the forest, the centipede gaining on her. "Give it to me!" it desperately demanded.

"I've already told you, I don't have it!" Kaiya yelled, though without looking over her shoulder. Without warning the centipede lunged at Kaiya, sending her flying in the air and landing on her stomach in front of the tree that had the boy sealed to it. Inuyasha. "Ow!" Kaiya groaned, her hair falling out of its ponytail since her ribbon was extremely loose.

"Hello there, Kikyo" an unfamiliar voice said in front of her. "Playing with bugs now, are we?"

Kaiya looked up to see Inuyasha awake and glaring down at her. _Why do I feel like I'm in the Wizard of Oz? _she moaned in her head. Kaiya sat up and looked at Inuyasha in confusion. "Y-your alive?"

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just shoot her like you shot me" he said in a tone that sounded awfully teasing. Kaiya sweatdropped. _What the hell is he talking about? _She demanded. "You look pretty stupid down there, Kikyo."

Kaiya frowned and jumped up. "Kikyo? Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo?" she demanded. "You listen here, my name is–"

"She's coming." Inuyasha interrupted.

Kaiya blinked at Inuyasha, before the centipede lunged at her. Kaiya tripped over her feet and fell on her butt, making the centipede miss her by a hair. Thankfully for Kaiya, several hooks flew right into the centipede's body. Kaiya looked to her right shoulder to see her villagers holding ropes that were connected to the hooks.

Kaiya let out a sigh of relief. "I'm saved . . ."

Inuyasha scoffed, earning him a glare from Kaiya. "So hopeless, Kikyo!"

"Stop calling me that! I've already told you I'm not her!" Kaiya yelled as she started to walk up the root that held him to the tree. "I'm not this Kikyo your talking about!"

"Shut up! You have to be her! Cause there's no way you could smell so–" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence and sniffed Kaiya. Kaiya sweat dropped as he did this, _Is he . . . sniffing me? _Inuyasha then looked back at her. "Or . . . maybe you're not Kikyo."

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you?" Kaiya yelled. "My name is Kaiya! K-A-I-Y-A!"

"It makes you're not her. Kikyo seemed to be smarter." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "And she was a beauty."

"What?" Kaiya demanded. _How dare he say I'm not beautiful! _She thought. _I know I'm not a supermodel but I'm not hideous either!_

Out of nowhere, Kaiya felt four hands grab her shoulders and waist roughly. Kaiya screamed as the centipede tried pulling her so she grabbed the closest thing she could find. Inuyasha's hair. "Let go of me!" Kaiya screamed.

"Ow, ow, ow! _You _let go!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The centipede yelled again.

"I haven't got it!"

The centipede, ignoring Kaiya's scream, opened its mouth, revealing it's sharp teeth. Like before in the well, Kaiya raised her hand at the centipedes face. "Stay away from me!" Kaiya yelled as a white light poured out of her palm and hit the centipede. The centipede screamed and let go of Kaiya, causing Kaiya to fall to the ground.

Kaiya stared at her hand in wonder. _Something like this happened in the well, _Kaiya thought as the villagers gasped at her. _But . . . how is it I can do these things? _Kaiya almost jumped when something in her side started glowing, when she looked to see she discovered the glow to be a small white orb.

The centipede saw the glow to and lunged toward Kaiya, grabbing her in the side where the white glow was shining. The centipede threw Kaiya in the air and the glow orb flew out of the new wound in her side. _From within me . . . is that the Sacred Jewel? _Kaiya asked. She landed on the ground, with the jewel in front of her. Kaiya clutched her bleeding side, she sighed when she realised her _white _shirt was covered in blood. _Oh great, it'll take ages to wash this. _

"Give me the Jewel!" she heard Inuyasha say and looked up at him. "Hurry!"

Kaiya had no time to react when the centipede circled its tail around the tree and Kaiya, causing Kaiya to smash against Inuyasha. Causing Kaiya to blush slightly.

"I heard that a half-demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel." The centipede said to Inuyasha. "So you're the one?"

_Half demon . . .? _Kaiya thought as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Don't underestimate me, Centipede Monster!" Inuyasha yelled. "I can take care of you . . . if I really get down to business."

"Your awfully arrogant" Kaiya observed. "But are you strong?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Well, are you or aren't you?" Kaiya demanded.

"What can he do, strapped down like that? His under a powerful spell." The centipede bent down to the Sacred Jewel. "Just stay where you are and watch!" The centipede stuck out her long tongue and scoped up the Jewel and swallowed it whole.

Kaiya sweatdropped. _That came out of my body and she _still _swallows it? _

"Damn you!" InuYasha yelled at her.

The limbs that had previously fallen off the centipede started to glow red and reattach themselves to it. The centipede slightly shook before the skin from its torso and up broke off. Revealing the purple and red flesh underneath, it's eyes were now a crazed blood red and it's tongue now slivered out of its mouth fully. "Rejoice!" it yelled gladly. "My power is being restored!"

It's hold around Kaiya and the tree tightened, making it harder to breath for poor Kaiya. "Ow!" she yelled as her hold on Inuyasha's kimono tightened.

"Hey" he said to Kaiya, his gaze not leaving the centipede. "Can you pull out this arrow?"

Kaiya looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!" Inuyasha said fiercely.

Kaiya reached up to the arrow but stopped when she heard Kaede call out to her. "No, Kaiya, do not remove it!" Kaede barked. "The arrow secures the spell on Inuyasha! Ye must not free him!"

"Wake up, you old hag!" Inuyasha shouted at her. "Do you want to become dinner for this centipede? Once it completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end!" He then turned down to Kaiya. "Do you want to die, too?"

Kaiya, without giving it much thought, grabbed hold of the arrow and pulled. As she tried to pull it out the arrow, a purple light emitted from it. "I don't want to die!" she shouted as she squeezed her eyes shut. The purple light glowed even brighter before the arrow disintegrated in her hand.

Kaiya could hear the sudden pulse that belonged to Inuyasha. It was deep and powerful. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Inu . . . ya . . . sha?" Kaiya whispered slowly, but he didn't show any signs of hearing her. Inuyasha started to laugh hysterically, which caused Kaiya to Sweatdrop again. _Is he alright? _

The centipede's grip around both Inuyasha and Kaiya tightened, but Inuyasha broke free with his demon power, causing the centipede's tail to fly apart. The sudden energy threw Kaiya to the ground with the body parts. Kaiya looked up to see Inuyasha somersaulting from the tree and in front of the centipede. "Little brat!" the centipede hissed at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, old hag!" Inuyasha yelled as he brandished his claws. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" he yelled as dug his nails down the centipede's mouth, and split the centipede's body in two. The centipede's body broke into junks and landed at various places on the ground.

"Oh my . . ." Kaiya mumbled, her eyes wide. _I think I'm gonna puke, _she thought as she eyed all the body parts. Kaiya shrieked when a centipede body part next to her twitched, and quickly moved away from it. "Ew, it moved!"

Kaede made her way over to Kaiya. "Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there!" Kaede said to Kaiya. Kaiya sent Kaede a confused look. "You must remove it, else it will keep rejuvenating!"

"I'll get right on it, then!" Kaiya replied as her eyes scanned each piece of flesh. She stopped when she saw one body part in particular that had a glow about it. "Found it!" Kaiya yelled as she ran to the flesh. Kaiya took a deep breath before pulling the Jewel out of the wet, gross flesh. Immediately as soon as the Jewel left the flesh, all the body pieces disintegrated, only leaving the bones.

Kaiya went to give it to Kaede but she only shook her head and pushed the jewel back into Kaiya's hand. "Only you can possess the Jewel."

"Why was it inside my body?" Kaiya asked curiously. "This Jewel which can empower such a demon?"

"Exactly" Kaiya heard Inuyasha say behind her. Kaiya turned around as Inuyasha stomped his foot on a bone, which broke easily. A shiver ran up Kaiya's spine when she saw the menacing smile on Inuyasha's face. "Which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!"

Kaiya's eyes widened. _What? _She thought in disbelief. _I thought he was the good guy!_

* * *

**This doesn't really have anything to do with the story but I just wanna point out that the name Kaiya in Japanese means 'Forgiveness' which would explain a lot about her personality as I write more into the story. And her brother, I decided to change his name 'cause it means 'bright one.' I'm gonna make him one of those really smart little brothers. **

**Please review, I need a least one  review to keep on going.**


	2. Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it was pretty hard. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first one _*does Japanese bow*_**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kaiya stared at Inuyasha, the man (well demon, in this case) whom she thought was a hero, disbelievingly. The smirk Inuyasha had on his face made shivers run up Kaiya's back. The villagers closed in on Inuyasha from behind with spears in their hands.

"You . . . Kaiya!" Kaede said as Kaiya glanced at her. "Do not over the Jewel to him!"

Kaiya looked down curiously at the Jewel in her hand. _So the Sacred Jewel increases the power of demons? _She thought. _Is it cursed? Why go through so much just for more power?_

"I hate having to wait! Especially for women whose scent I dislike!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Kaiya felt the fear take over her as she turned and ran away. The fear made her heart double its pounding when she heard him running after her. Inuyasha, at the time, had leapt at her and had aimed to slice her neck. He only missed because she had tripped over her own feet and fell just in time.

As Kaiya skidded to the ground, Inuyasha landed no more than a few feet in front of her. "Next it'll be you, split down the middle!" He said threateningly as he brandished his claws.

_He tried to kill me, _she thought. "I-idiot! Would you just leave me alone?" she yelled. She was tired of being aimed by demons. She was hoping this was all just one bad dream that she would wake up soon.

"Shoot!" The villagers shouted from behind Inuyasha as they shot several arrows at his back. His reflexes kicked in and he turned around and blocked the arrows with ease. He leapt into the air, toward them, and swiped at two tree trunks that were above the villagers. The trunks fell over and almost crushed the poor villagers, if they hadn't run away. Inuyasha landed on one of the short tree trunks and turned to them. "Who do you think I am, anyway?" he demanded. "Don't you dare treat me like that dumb centipede demon!"

_Okay, now I'm officially scared, _Kaiya thought, still lying on the ground. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders and her eyes were wide in fright. Kaiya noticed that Kaede pulled out a rosary necklace made out of beads and animal teeth from her kimono shirt.

Kaiya quickly scrambled to her feet and took off running as Inuyasha started to chase her again. _Why can't I just wake up now? _She demanded. _I wanna go home! _She heard Inuyasha jumping swiftly from tree to tree behind her. "Prepare yourself!" he yelled.

"Prepare myself? How can I?" Kaiya shouted over her shoulder. She was surprised she hadn't had a klutz attack. Yet. Inuyasha only ignored her and slashed at her. Thankfully she finally _did _have a klutz attack and tripped over her feet again and feel face first into the ground. The Sacred Jewel rolling out of her hand and in front of her. Kaiya looked over shoulder and gasped when she saw three long rifts in the ground in the shape of claw marks. She only _just_ escaped. "Oh snap . . ." she mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

"It's mine now!" Inuyasha yelled as he started leaping toward the jewel.

The beads that Kaede had earlier glowed a neon purple and shot out toward Inuyasha. The beads joined around his neck, making him land on a rock in front of Kaiya. "What the heck are these?" he asked as he grabbed at the rosary.

"Quickly, child!" Kaede yelled as Kaiya sat back up. "Recite the word to hold Inuyasha's spirit!"

"Huh? What?" Kaiya asked as she picked up the Sacred Jewel and started running away from Inuyasha again.

"Just say something!" Kaede said. "To subjugate Inuyasha!"

_What the hell does she mean? _Kaiya thought. Kaiya's attention was more on what Kaede said then where she was actually going. She ran to the edge of a cliff, which didn't seem to support her weight and collapsed, causing Kaiya to fall as well. Her grip on the jewel loosened and it bounced away and rolled to the middle on a rickety old bridge. Kaiya felt like she had being run over by a truck. She had been pushed around, thrown in the air, and God knows how many times she had fallen over. Not to mention in a short skirt and a white shirt which now had a thick patch of her blood! _This is the worst birthday I've ever had, _she thought with a sweatdrop.

Inuyasha emerged from the trees and leapt onto the bridge. "Subjugate me, will you? You fool!" He yelled at Kaiya as he passed her. "You can't even stand up straight without falling over!"

Kaiya glared at him. _Alright, now his done it! _Kaiya sat up and began to think real hard. "A word to subjugate him . . . uhh . . ." Kaiya stood up and started walking onto the bridge, holding onto the ropes just in case. She looked up to see Inuyasha fly past the full moon. Kaiya could hear howling in the distance. Pressure built up in Kaiya's chest as Inuyasha landed in front of the Jewel and held out his hand and it rolled to him. But that was when Kaiya remembered his dog-like ears as they started to twitch.

Kaiya smiled. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" she yelled. Inuyasha's necklace glowed brightly and dragged his face right into the wood of the bridge. He made a kind of yelp sound as he was face planted. Kaiya punched the air with her fist, "alright, it worked!"

Inuyasha sat up and started tugging at the necklace furiously. "W-what is this?" he demanded as he tucked harder. But the necklace only glowed and continued to stay around his neck. "Damn."

Kaede and some of the villagers on their horses made it to the cliff above them. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha" Kaede apologized as Inuyasha stubbornly continued to try to take off the necklace. "Your powers cannot remove the rosary."

"Shut up, you old hag! Your first in line!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Completely oblivious to Kaiya sneaking onto the bridge and taking the Jewel then sneaking off. "Tho' you already look half-dead."

"The word, Kaiya . . ." Kaede requested.

Kaiya nodded and smiled. "Sit, boy" she said calmly.

"Gah!" Inuyasha was, once again, thrust face first into the bridge. Kaiya had to stifle a laugh as Inuyasha crashed through the bridge. He screamed as he fell into the water. Kaiya watched as he was dragged away by the current.

"Seeya, Inuyasha! Bye-bye!" Kaiya yelled as she waved at him, her eyes closed and a bright smile on her lips.

"Now then . . ." Kaede began, Kaiya turned to face the old priestess. "Let us return to the village."

The villagers, Kaede and Kaiya all headed toward the village. _So all I have to do to beat him up is say 'sit'? _Kaiya thought as she looked over her shoulder toward the river. Kaiya smiled, "Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday, after all." She said brightly.

* * *

The next morning, after Kaede had finished putting some ointment on Kaiya's wound, wrapped a bandage around her torso. Kaiya winced as Kaede tightened it. "Let's see . . ." Kaede trailed off as she inspected Kaiya. "I'll apply more salve to the wound of ye's belly."

Kaiya grabbed her nearby blazer and put it on. After the incident with her white shirt, Kaiya had decided that she wasn't going to take any more chances. If someone – or something- decided to attack her, at least she wouldn't get any more blood on her white shirt. "It must be a bother, having to fix all those houses that were destroyed last night." Kaiya said as she heard the sound of hammers hammering at the wood outside.

"Yes, it is a big bother, indeed." Kaede sighed. "Now the Shikon no Tama has reappeared, there be many more who seek to possess it."

"Like yesterday?" Kaiya asked.

Kaede nodded. "And not just demons, but humans, who have evil in their hearts." Kaede added. "With all violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their petty grappling ambitions."

"Speaking of petty . . ." Kaiya looked over her shoulder towards Inuyasha, who was lying on his side with his back turned to her and Kaede. "Why are you still here, dog-ears?"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm waiting for the Jewel." He said bluntly and turned back.

Kaiya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I'm gonna give it to you."

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective." Kaede said. "Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry."

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kaiya asked in an innocent tone as she turned around toward him. "Why do you want the Jewel so bad? In my opinion you seem strong enough already."

"His just half demon, Kaiya" Kaede answered as she stood up with the bucket full of water she had used to wash her hands.

Kaiya jumped slightly in fright when Inuyasha slammed his fist into the floor, smashing the wood in the process. "You old hag! Why do you think you are, anyway?" he demanded. "Don't talk as if you know me!"

"So ye don't remember me. I thought as much." Kaede went to the crackling fire and sat on the step in front of it. "I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put the spell on ye. I am Kaede."

"Kaede?" Inuyasha repeated in astonishment. "So . . . you're the brat."

_I can tell he loves kids, _Kaiya thought with a sweatdrop and a nervous smile.

"Fifty years have passed" Kaede explained. "And I have grown old."

"And that means . . . Kikyo must be really old now." Inuyasha said. "Humans age so easily. That's the way it goes."

"Kikyo . . . died" Kaede slowly said. Kaiya watched as Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes opened slightly. "On the same day she shot ye with the arrow."

"Heh, so that's how it went. She kicked the bucket, huh?" Inuyasha scoffed and lay back on his side. "What a relief!"

Kaiya frowned at Inuyasha. _How can he say that? _She thought angrily. "Inuyasha, it is too early to breathe a sigh of relief." Kaede warned before turning her attention to Kaiya. "Kaiya, ye are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo."

"What?" Kaiya demanded in surprise.

* * *

Kaiya sighed as she walked through the village. The words of Kaede's still rattling through her brain. _"It's not just ye's appearance or psychic powers . . ." Kaede had said. "But the fact that ye carried the Jewel within yeself, that is irrefutable proof . . ."_

" _. . . you must protect the Jewel, Kaiya . . ."_

Kaiya looked at the jewel that hung from her neck on a necklace. _Protect the jewel? _Kaiya thought. _Why? I don't want to. I just wanna live the life of a _normal _teenager. _Kaiya sighed and dropped the jewel to her chest. She stared in thought at the water, _how do I get myself in these situations. I mean, yes, my life hasn't really ever being normal but I don't need to add this demon business to my life either. _

Looking back through the past, Kaiya realised that she felt a little homesick and she missed her friends and family. _I wonder if their alright, _Kaiya thought. As Kaiya continued to stare the water, she smiled slightly when she remembered that incident when Kaori had tried to teach her how to roller-skate. It had been an epic fail . . .

* * *

"_Kaori, are you sure this is completely safe?" 12 year old Ami asked as she tied her the laces on her roller-skates. Kaori had taken the challenge of trying to teach her and Kaiya to roller-skate. _

_Thankfully Miyu had already learnt how to roller-skate when she was eight. Being the kind-hearted person she was, she had volunteered to help Kaori with her mission. "Yeah, I'm positive" Kaori answered as she put on her pink helmet._

_They had decided to roller-skate at their favourite and peaceful park. The grass was luscious and green, birds sung in the healthy full grown trees and lily pads floated in the blue water. Ami and Miyu both sat on one of the benches tying their shoelaces, Kaiya sat on the concrete putting on her knee pads and Kaori was confident enough to stand up, though she was wearing her roller-skates._

"_I still don't think this is a very good idea" Kaiya said cautiously. "You know I'm not the most stable person in the world."_

_Miyu clasped her hands, smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh, come on, guys, I'm sure this will be fun." She said lightly._

_Kaori punched her fist in the air. "Yeah, in my care you'll have the best, and most safest, time of your lives!"_

_Kaiya and Ami both sighed but agreed to try and skate anyway. Ami, who was more graceful then Kaiya, had little trouble standing up on her skates and was roller-skating slowly. Unlike Kaiya, who kept on falling over she tried standing up. _

"_Come on, Kaiya, you just have to keep your balance" Miyu said as she tried to help Kaiya up. _

"_Let's see you try to keep your balance when on your first turn!" Kaiya snapped._

"_She can't help it that she doesn't have two left feet like you do, Kaiya" Ami mumbled under her breath as she helped Kaiya get up to. _

"_What?" Kaiya demanded. _

"_Nothing." Ami said quickly said with a sweatdrop. Both Ami and Miyu held Kaiya by the armpits and were able to stop her from falling back onto the concrete. Kaiya's legs kept on wobbling, though, the more she tried to stand up. "See, Kaiya, you're doing it."_

_Kaiya, who had her eyes closed at the time, opened one eye. When she realised she was perfectly safe she opened both eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm doing fine."_

_Kaori, who was behind the trio, smiled brightly. "Well, Kaiya, stop being a baby and start skating!" she said as she gave Kaiya a hard push. _

_Kaiya screamed as she was flung from the girls hands and the wheels on her roller-skates kept on rolling. "I can't stop!" she cried as she waved her arms around like a manic. She tried to stop by lifting one foot up in the air, but that did nothing to help her but almost make her fall._

"_Kaiya!" the girls, who were trying their best to keep up with her on their skates, yelled._

_Kaori sped up on her skates and was no more than a metre away from the screaming Kaiya. "Kaiya! Try and slow down!"_

"_How can I?" Kaiya screamed over her shoulder. "I don't even know how to skate!"_

_Kaori sweatdropped. "Just try not to move, Kaiya!"_

_Kaiya obeyed and did everything she could to stop her legs from continuing to skate. She eventually saw the lake coming into view. _Please let this work, _she thought as the lake became more and more closer. Luckily the wheels eventually slowed down and she just stopped before she fell in the lake. Kaiya let out a breath of relief and a sweatdrop, _that was a close one.

_Too bad Kaori was right behind her and knocked into Kaiya's back. Both of them screamed as they fell into the lake, scaring all the fishes in there and the ducks. Kaiya slowly turned her head to the very drenched Kaori, Kaiya's black hair stuck to her body. "My bad, Kaiya." Kaori said._

* * *

Looking back at it now, Kaiya couldn't help but giggle softly at the memory. She and Kaori had a cold for a week after that and neither of them had so much as looked at their roller-skates since then.

Her giggling faded when she noticed half the villagers standing to her right on a hill were all bowing with their hands clasped together, their eyes closed. _A-are they praying? _Kaiya wondered. _They must think I'm Kikyo. _Kaiya immediately broke into a run. "I gotta get outta here."

Kaiya smiled slightly when she saw Inuyasha sitting in the branch of a tree a little ways away from the village. He seemed to be off in his own little world, since he seemed to be staring off in the distance in a pensive state. Kaiya grabbed a pear from one of her baskets and threw it toward Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha reached behind his back and grabbed the flying fruit before it actually could hit him and looked at it.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kaiya called out as she waved at him.

"What's with all the food?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaiya reached the trunk of the tree and rubbed the back of her neck. "The villagers' offerings." She answered. "Say, can't you come down? We can eat together."

* * *

Kaiya and Inuyasha both sat against the base of the tree, some while later. Kaiya happily munched on an apple, while Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "You're up to somethin'" Inuyasha finally said after what felt like hours of staring at her. "I know it."

"Am not." Kaiya replied childishly. "You do hate me, don't you?"

"You've noooo idea how much!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kaiya let herself look at Inuyasha. He was sitting in a ridiculous position. His heels were pressed together in a dog state. _I wonder if his related to a werewolf or somethin', _Kaiya thought. "Look, it's not even _me _you hate" she pointed out. "It's this Kikyo person."

Saying her name seemed to make something in him snap, cause he dropped his food and jumped high into his branch again. Kaiya sighed, but didn't give up. "I'm Kaiya, not Kikyo!" she continued. "So won't you be a little nicer to me?"

"Keh! Are you stupid or what?" He yelled. Kaiya blinked innocently as he stood balance on is branch and pointed at her. "I don't care who you are! In order to get the Sacred Jewel, I have to be merciless!"

"I see" she mumbled, turning her attention back to her pear. "In case you should decide to get violent, all I have to say is 'sit' and–"

Kaiya was cut off when Inuyasha landed face first next to her on the ground. Kaiya smiled cheekily. "My bad. Sorry, Inuyasha" she said as she patted him on the head.

"Damn" he muttered with an angry blush.

The pair ate in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence though. Just a comfortable one. It wasn't till when she finished her apple did Kaiya catch sight of Inuyasha's ears. As usual they both twitched. Kaiya couldn't tear her gaze away from his ears. Once again a blush rose on her cheeks as her eyes sparkled. Inuyasha noticed the way she was staring at him and blushed as well. "What are you looking at?" he demanded rudely.

"Inuyasha, every time I look at you . . ." Kaiya trailed off shyly as she looked down at her hands.

"Keh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I just wanna touch your ears!" she exclaimed as she lunged forward and rubbed his ears for the second time, catching him off guard. "They're so soft!"

"Would you stop that!" Inuyasha yelled with a sweatdrop.

"No, let me touch them some more!"

* * *

It was very difficult to get to sleep that night. The images of Kaiya's friends and family refused to leave her mind. Kaiya really, really wanted to see them again. It was really boring and she hadn't seen them in two days.

Kaiya sighed. _It's been two days since I've arrived here. I wonder if everyone is alright. Akio . . . Grandpa . . . Mama . . . they must be so worried. I have to find a way back home and out of this Feudal World. _

A wave of tiredness washed over Kaiya and caused her eyelids to suddenly become heavy. She pulled her blanket up to her neck and crawled up in a ball. _I wonder . . . what Inuyasha's . . . doing . . . _she thought before her eyes finally closed and she sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The Inuyasha Forest . . . _Kaiya thought as she walked away from the village and towards the forest. It was early the next morning and Kaiya was determined to get back home one way or another. _If I came out of the well then I should be able to leave the same way. _Kaiya looked back at the village and smiled to herself. _It's been lovely staying here, but I'm a NORMAL teenager. I have no time to battle demons to protect the Sacred Jewel. Sorry._

Kaiya turned back and started heading into the forest. Kaiya smiled to herself when she heard the birds singing to themselves. _Their like me in the bathroom, _Kaiya thought. And it was true. Normally after she had finished having a bath or shower, she would wrap a towel around her body, grab her hair brush and sing to herself in the mirror. It was dorky part of her personality she couldn't help but make a habit out of.

_I sure am gonna miss this place, _Kaiya thought as she looked around the beautiful forest. _But I'm not this Kikyo person their talking about. I may be her reincarnation but I'm not _her. _I am a fifteen year old girl who wants to go back home to her family. _

Kaiya's smile stretched further when she could see the well in the distance. _Thank God, _she thought gratefully. Kaiya made her way toward the well but was stopped when a group of disgusting men surrounded her.

"INUY–" one of the men slapped a dirty hand over her mouth before she could completely call Inuyasha. _Oh snap, _she thought bitterly.

* * *

Kaiya was pinned to the rotting, old wood that the men called their floor by one of the filthy men. Kaiya groaned when the smell of the hut caught up to her nose. _Ew, this place stinks! _She thought.

"Oww!" Kaiya yelled as she kicked her legs, hoping to get free.

All the men ignored her and grinned wickedly, making shivers go up Kaiya's spine. "Boss! We captured her, just like you ordered!"

"She really has some strange clothes on" a bandit said stupidly as he tugged on her skirt, causing Kaiya to blush strongly. "What's this flimsy wrap-around?"

Kaiya shot up from the floor and turned on the men, both her hands on her butt. "Cut it out, ya pervert!" her cheeks were now a beet red.

"Well, you asked for it!" A man with a scar said. "You shouldn't really walk around half dressed."

"You wanna marry me?" another bandit asked in a disgusting tone.

"Alright, all of ya perverts just stay the hell away from me!" Kaiya yelled. "Who are all you, anyway?"

Kaiya stiffened when she heard a ghostly voice from behind her. "Give me the Jewel . . .!"

Kaiya knew she didn't want to see the man who owned the voice they said that. But she turned around anyway. She almost fell over at the sight of him. The man was ghostly pale, almost the colour of ash, and he sat in the shadows. His eyes and face seemed to be blank, emotionless. The man had to be at least tall, with a bald head to match. Three of the bandits held onto her arms as the boss drew his sword and walked clumsily toward them.

"Hey, let me go!" Kaiya exclaimed angrily as she struggled against them.

"Hey, Boss!" One of the man who held Kaiya said. "Slice 'er half in one swift stroke."

Kaiya almost screamed as she struggled harder against them. "Please, let me go!"

The man only turned to her and smiled evilly at her. "You better start praying, girly."

Their so called 'boss' swung his sword above his head and Kaiya closed her eyes tightly. Praying her death would at least be painless. When she heard the sword plunging into someone, but found it wasn't herself, she opened her eyes and gasped. Their boss had brought his sword into the man who had made the suggestion in the first place.

The man held out his bloodied arm. "B-boss . . . what'd you do . . . that . . . for?" He struggled to ask before he sunk to the floor. Surrounded in the puddle of his blood.

_W-what's going on? _Kaiya thought confusedly.

"Made a mistake . . ." their boss only said. He tried to swing his sword at Kaiya, clumsily, but she and the other bandits managed to dodge it. Several more times he tried slicing Kaiya, but kept on getting bits of furniture instead.

Two of the bandits grabbed and pushed Kaiya forward toward their boss. "Boss, where are you aiming?" one of them demanded. "It's her you want! Aren't you going to slay the girl?"

"What are you guys doing? There's something wrong with your boss!" Kaiya spun around and slapped their hands away from her. "I suggest we all escape before he turns on you to!"

Kaiya noticed how they all looked over her shoulder and ducked. Kaiya, following their lead, ducked as well, only narrowly missing the blade their boss had swung. As the giant stubbled on his feet, everyone split up and ran in different directions. _Oh snap! So much for being a normal teenager! _Kaiya thought as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. _I mean, here I am in Feudal Japan playing duck-duck-goose with an eight foot troll! Where the hell is Inuyasha when I need him?_

The boss's crazy swinging got out of control and he seemed to be cutting everything in sight. His manic swinging caused the roof to cave in and collapsed on the man that had lifted Kaiya's skirt. _I can't just leave him! _Kaiya thought, despite her bitter thoughts of him before. Kaiya ran to the man with the rest of the bandits surrounding them. "Are you alright?"

"We gotta go around! The exits blocked!"

"Are you okay to stand?" Kaiya asked as she helped the man up and swung his arm around her shoulders. Ignoring the unattractive smell that came from the man's armpit.

"Thank you very much" the man thanked gratefully. "Thank you."

Kaiya let loose a small smile. But it was quickly torn off when the boss spoke up again. "The Jewel . . ." he said. "Give me the Sacred Jewel . . ."

Kaiya looked down at the glowing jewel around her neck. _He wants this Jewel pretty bad. If I can get rid of it, he won't come after me._

Slowly Kaiya tried going around the boss cautiously, taking a few steps and stopping occasionally. Kaiya realised all the bandits were following her direction and looked at them oddly. She moved a few more feet and they all screamed and hid behind her. "Cowards!" Kaiya yelled with a sweatdrop.

They all laughed nervously in response.

The boss swung his sword at them again but missed them and crashed into a wall. Kaiya looked down, again, at her necklace, getting tired of this. "I know" she mumbled to herself. She then handed the injured man to another man. "Here take him."

Kaiya then ripped the Jewel from her necklace and chucked it out a window. "The Sacred Jewel!" the boss yelled. "Hand it to me!"

Kaiya sweatdropped. _I just threw it out of the window in front of him, _she thought. _If only I had powers that could knock down walls and stuff – wait a second! _Kaiya looked at the wall the boss had fallen into. "Push that wall! All together!" she yelled as she pointed toward it.

The bandits all obeyed and slammed their bodies into the wall, which wasn't weak enough to fall. "Boss! It's no good!"

Kaiya sweatdropped again. "W-what did you call me?" Kaiya stiffened when she noticed the boss and closed in on her. He swung his sword at Kaiya, and she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. _Please, someone save me, _she thought pleadingly.

Kaiya someone crashing through the wall and the sound a sword snapping so she opened her eyes. She smiled when she realised it was Inuyasha! _So he did come for me, _she thought. "Inuyasha!" she smiled. Inuyasha glanced at her with a smirk before he focused on the boss. He punched him several times before the boss fell backwards on the ground. The men ran past both Inuyasha and Kaiya toward the new entrance of the hut, courtesy of Inuyasha.

"Boss, we're going ahead!" one of the men shouted.

Kaiya sweatdropped before turning to Inuyasha. "You came to rescue me?" she asked.

"Is it safe? Where's the Jewel?" Inuyasha demanded and Kaiya stiffened.

"T-the Jewel?" Kaiya repeated nervously.

"I'm asking you if the Sacred Jewel is safe!" Inuyasha exclaimed as turned to glare at her.

Kaiya laughed uneasily. "My bad." She mumbled. The boss started to stand up and come toward them again. "Oh snap!" Kaiya ran and his behind Inuyasha. "He stinks!" Kaiya whined, covering her nose with her hand.

Inuyasha covered his nose as well with his sleeve. "What's that smell? That putrid smell!"

One of the buckles on the boss' clothes snapped, revealing a hole in his chest. A crow with three eyes peered out of the hole. Making Kaiya jump with fright. "Oh snap! What the hell is that thing?" she demanded loudly.

"Calm down, what ya?" Inuyasha said. "It's a Corpse Crow. They're not strong, they use dead bodies to fight." Inuyasha jumped off the ground and plunged his hand into the boss' chest, where the crow was. The crow escaped from the hole in the boss' back. Inuyasha took out his hand and jumped to the side as the boss fell to the ground, his flesh disintegrating.

Kaiya blinked, trying to control squeals she was tempted to let out. "Aren't you goin' after it?" she demanded, pointing toward the window the crow had flown out of. It also just so happened to be the window Kaiya had thrown the Jewel out of.

Inuyasha started to flex his arms, making cracking noises that made Kaiya cringe. "I can't go after every stupid demon you lay your eyes on." Inuyasha retorted. "There's only one of me, after all."

"But–"

"Forget it! I'm the one doing the fighting!" he said in a fierce and firm tone. He motioned for Kaiya to step forward but she only crossed her arms over her chest. _A normal life, _she said to the heavens. _Is that too much to ask for? _"In the meantime, where's the j–" Inuyasha groaned halfway through his question when he noticed the crow flying away with the Jewel in its mouth. He turned to Kaiya. "Why, you . . . !"

Kaiya held up her arms defensibly. "I– I never said anything about having the Jewel on me!"

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her hand roughly. "Come on!" He yelled and crashed through the entrance as if there was nothing there.

"Ew, let go, you put your hand in a dead man's chest!" Kaiya screamed childishly.

"Shut up, would ya?" Inuyasha snapped. Inuyasha stopped when he looked toward the horses nearby. When he let go of her hand to grab a bow and a quiver of arrows, Kaiya immediately wiped her hand on her skirt.

* * *

Kaiya bit her tongue as Inuyasha leapt high in the air, with her on his back. The wind whipped her hair behind her back and stung her eyes and cheeks. "No way it's getting' away!" Inuyasha said before he looked over his shoulder and glared at Kaiya. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and shoot it!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiya demanded. "I've never use a bow and arrow in my life!"

"The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Sacred Jewel, it might transform!"

Kaiya looked ahead and saw the Crow as it swallowed the Jewel.

"Oh snap, it just swallowed it." Kaiya mumbled in disbelief. "Alright, I'll try it!"

"Alright!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaiya reached behind her back toward her quiver to grab an arrow. Inuyasha raced along the ground as Kaiya drew back her arrow in her bow. "Kikyo was a master archer! Take it in one shot!" he leaped into the air to allow Kaiya more chance to hit her target.

"For the last time, I'm Kaiya!" Kaiya exclaimed angrily. _But if it's okay, Kikyo, please lend me your power, _she prayed. Kaiya took a deep breath and released the arrow . . .

Her shot missed a long way. Kaiya sweatdropped. Inuyasha was so shocked at her fail at shooting that he lost his concentration and fell to the ground.

"Erm . . ." Kaiya trailed off nervously. "Are you lying about Kikyo being a master archer?"

"No! Your just a klutz!" Inuyasha snapped as he looked up from the dirt to glare at her.

Kaiya glared back at him. Inuyasha stood back up and started running again, like a rocket. When Kaiya looked back she saw the crow transforming. It's feathers now weren't as black, they were now a bit shaded with purple. Its beak grew more sharper and darker. It's eyes grew yellow eyelashes (_Eyelashes on a bird . . .? _Kaiya thought). And it's claws grew in strength and size.

"Look, now it's gettin' bigger!" Inuyasha said. _Thank you, Doctor Obvious, _Kaiya thought with a roll of her eyes. "Aim!"

Kaiya fired another arrow, praying it would do better than the last one. Unfortunately it missed the crow pathetically. Inuyasha suddenly and plopped Kaiya onto the dirt. "Ow!" she squealed.

Inuyasha turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Kaiya. "Now I get it! NO WAY you're Kikyo incarnated! Now I know not to expect nothin'!" Inuyasha wasted no time in running off.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kaiya called, Inuyasha's ears twitched but he didn't turn around, he just kept on going. Kaiya dropped her bow and rubbed her eyes, which were getting very water. **(A/N: You probably won't like this little trait of hers, but she's a bit of a crybaby. Sorry!) **She started to cry as Inuyasha's retreating back got smaller and smaller. "Why am I getting the blame all of a sudden? It's not my fault I was kidnapped. I just wanna go home."

Kaiya stopped crying when she felt the breeze lift her hair from her shoulders. Kaiya looked up from her lap and in the direction of where the wind was blowing. It was toward the village.

_But I don't wanna go, _she whined. _Inuyasha's so mean and he doesn't seem to appreciate my presence. _But then Kaiya realised how selfish and stubborn she was acting. _What am I doing? _She thought as she wiped the tears from her eyes. _I'm being so selfish. It was my fault the Jewel was taken, and I'm gonna get it back. Regardless of how Inuyasha treats me. _

Kaiya swung her bow on her back and started running in the direction Inuyasha went, the village. Kaiya smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of running with the wind. _I feel like a wind Princess, _she though cheerfully.

* * *

When Kaiya finally reached the bridge within the village, she froze when she noticed the crow had swiped a poor little boy from his mother. She saw Inuyasha lining up an attack from the tree tops.

"Inuyasha, save the child!" she screamed at him from across the river.

"Stupid!" He yelled at her with a smirk. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha clawed at the Crow, slicing the Crow into chunks of body parts. The body chunks, and the boy, both fell into the river. The boy struggled against the vapid river and screamed in fear. Inuyasha just ignored the boy and landed on a rock in the water. "Where is it?" he asked as he looked in the water. "Where's the Sacred Jewel?"

The villages and the boy's mother followed after the boy as he went down stream. "I have to save him" Kaiya mumbled desperately as she kicked off her mary-jane shoes and slipped off her socks.

Kaiya dived into the water, ignoring how cold the temperature was. She used all her swimming skills to fight against the current to get to the boy. Kaiya heard the villagers start to fawn over how she could swim.

"Help!" The boy yelled. Kaiya finally reached him and grabbed a hold of him tightly as she started doing backstrokes.

"Don't worry, little man, I've got ya" she said as he snuggled into her.

"It's on its back, now! I don't believe it! What a day, what a girl, what an imp!" a man yelled, making Kaiya roll her eyes.

"And my friends say _I'm _the drama queen" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey girl!" Inuyasha yelled as Kaiya continued swimming on her back. "Where's the Sacred Jewel?"

Kaiya ignored him and reached the riverbank. Kaiya set the boy down on the ground and he ran to his mother and hugged her knees, who returned it. Kaiya couldn't help but smile at the adorable picture. _So . . . cute . . ._ she thought with a blush. She felt someone's glare boring into her back and turned her head towards Inuyasha, who was indeed glaring at her. Kaiya only turned away with a loud 'humph' that was loud enough for him to hear.

"W-what?" Inuyasha stuttered, taken aback.

The boy ran to Kaiya and smiled at her. "Thank you, lady!"

"You're welcome, little man" Kaiya said warmly as she ruffled his hair, earning a playful giggle from him.

"Thank you, do you mind me asking what is your name, young lady?" the mother asked.

"Kaiya Higurashi, ma'am" Kaiya answered with a polite bow.

"Thank you, Kaiya" the mother said. "Thank you so very much."

Kaiya's smile spread further in response. The pieces of the crow in the water joined together. Forming the monstrous Crow again. The Crow started to fly out of the surface of the water and into the air; missing a foot. "Damn! It's getting away!" Inuyasha yelled at Kaiya.

"His just full of obvious answers today" Kaiya mumbled. The boy gasped in terror when the foot that was still attached to the back of his shirt started to tug him. Kaiya smiled, again, when an idea sparked her brain. She looked toward a villager that had a bow and arrows. "Excuse me, sir, can I use these?" Kaiya asked politely as she pointed at his weapons.

"Uh, sure." The man handed them over confusedly. Kaiya used her hair ribbon that was in her hair to tie the foot to the arrow. Kaiya drew back the arrow in the bow and aimed toward the Crow. "It's so far . . ." The man muttered, but Kaiya just smirked.

"No way she can get it." Kaiya heard Inuyasha say but she just ignored him.

_This time, for sure . . . I know I'll get it, _she thought confidently before shooting the arrow toward the Crow. _The Crow's foot will be drawn by the power of the Sacred Jewel. _

Kaiya, Inuyasha and the villagers watched as the arrow fired toward the Crow. The arrow shot into the Crow's back, causing the Crow to fall into pieces. "Yes, I was right!" Kaiya happily yelled as she punched a fist in the air and jumped on the spot.

"She got it . . . ?" Inuyasha slowly said in disbelief.

"Hang on a minute . . ." Kaiya mumbled as she stopped jumping. A bright pink light shone powerfully in the sky. "I've got a bad feeling about this . . ." The light burst into hundreds, or thousands, of shooting lights in different directions.

* * *

It was Sunset and both Inuyasha and Kaiya were in the forest looking for the Jewel. Kaiya couldn't get rid of the feeling that she had done something bad when she shot that arrow earlier today. "Are you sure it's around here?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Yeah . . . I feel it around here . . . but I still feel a little uneasy about that light earlier." Kaiya muttered the last part as she twirled her hair, which, now that it was out, was longer than Inuyasha's hair (Yep, it's that long . . .). Kaiya screamed when the head of the Crow flew out of a bush she was near and cawed, flying straight toward her. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and slashed its head apart.

"I don't think so!" He yelled angrily as pieces of the Crow fell to the ground, as well as a glowing pink light.

Kaiya knelt down beside the light and picked it up. " Oh snap . . ." she mumbled with wide eyes as she observed the Jewel. "This is my bad."

"What's your bad?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kaiya turned around and smiled nervously. "My bad that I might have, possibly, kinda, maybe broke the Jewel."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "W-what did you saaay?" he yelled, his echo traveling throughout the forest and scaring the living daylights out of Kaiya and the birds.

"M-my bad." Kaiya said nervously.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, added me to their favourites and put me on Author/Story alert. It means so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Sorry this took so long, but I've been very busy because it is one of my best friend's birthdays soon and we're dressing up so I had to get a costume and a gift. **

**Anyway . . . enough with my probelms. Your really here to read the story, not a book about my life. **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Kaiya stood in the middle of the river, shivering pathetically with her arms wrapped around her chest. "You've got to be kidding! In Feudal Japan there's no hot baths?" She whined. Kaiya squatted down in the river, only to leap back up at the sudden coldness from the water. "C-c-cold!"

While Kaiya was shivering her butt off, Kaede sat by a warm fire on the riverbank. "Kaiya, don't force it." She said calmly. "Come on out before ye catches a cold."

"No way, Kaede!" Kaiya exclaimed. "This is the longest I've gone without a bath, and I'm covered in blood and dirt. And my hair is too long to leave unwashed for too long!"

Kaede only sighed at Kaiya's stubbornness. Kaiya pulled her hair ribbon out of her hair and wrapped it around her wrist. Kaiya took a deep breath before diving into the freezing water. She swam further and further until she reached the bottom of the river. Kaiya smiled at the peacefulness the water had to offer. _It's so peaceful down here, despite its temperature, _Kaiya thought to herself. _But . . . I have spent three days here, now. I think that's enough for a lifetime. Is it really so hard to get home? _Kaiya then thought back to last night, when they had taken the Jewel Shard to Kaede's hut.

* * *

"_What did you do to it?" Inuyasha demanded angrily to Kaiya, who was examining the Jewel fragment in front of the fire._

"_Stop barking, Inuyasha."_

"_Leave it to her to break it!"_

"_Now, Inuyasha, it wasn't actually Kaiya who broke it, but the crow's foot she attached to her arrow that actually caused it." Kaede explained. "Fragments of the Sacred Jewel have been shattered throughout the world. Who knows whether there were one hundred fragments or a thousand. Should even one fragment fall into evil hands, however, the destruction will be incalculable."_

"_So it wasn't my fault?" Kaiya asked softly. _I feel so guilty, _she thought as she looked down at the floor. _

"_Inuyasha, Kaiya . . ." Kaede began, making Kaiya looking up. "Ye must both use ye's combined strength to gather the Jewel Shards and restore the Sacred Jewel."_

"_What?" Kaiya exclaimed. _

"_Listen up, old hag!" Inuyasha snapped. "You may have not figured this out yet, but I'm one of the 'wrong hands' you were talking about."_

"_It cannot be helped" Kaede replied. _

But I wanna go home, _Kaiya whined mentally._

* * *

Kaiya would have sighed if it wasn't for the fact she was underwater. _I can't team up with Inuyasha, his to mean! _Kaiya thought. _Besides I don't have powers strong enough to find the shards. That energy I projected could've just been the power of the Sacred Jewel I had in my side. It's gone now so I'm as powerful as I was when I was fourteen._

As Kaiya looked around the watery world, she tried to think of a way to get home. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't try to help her, so she would have to get home by herself. But what if she got kidnapped again? She was only lucky she escaped with her life that time. Next time she might not be as lucky.

_Oh snap, _Kaiya mentally sighed when she couldn't think of anything. Knowing that swimming underwater wasn't going to help, Kaiya swam to the surface and breathed in the fresh air. Her black hair stuck to her body and a light pink blush decorated her face. Kaiya brushed away her bangs out of her eyes as she made her way to Kaede, who was still sitting innocently in front of the fire. "I'm done, Kaede!" Kaiya said as she started walking out of the water.

"Then come, child, before ye catches a cold" Kaede replied as she held up a towel.

Kaiya smiled and nodded. "Alright." Kaiya stopped when she felt a pair of all too familiar golden eyes staring at her. Kaiya slowly looked up with wide eyes and gasped. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the cliff that looked over the river, staring (and blinking) innocently at Kaiya. Kaiya screamed and covered her chest as she squatted back down in the water. "Sit, boy!" she screamed.

Inuyasha's rosary pulled him face-first into the ground. Kaiya quickly ran out of the water, grabbing the towel Kaede had in the process and wrapped it tightly under her arms. She wasted no time in diving behind the bush that had already had the clothes Kaede had let her borrow.

Inuyasha groaned as he sat back up and grabbed the rosary, not bothering to pull it off this time. "Damn! I'd forgotten about your stupid whatchamacallit necklace."

Kaiya scoffed as she slid her arms into the priestess top and tied it around her waist. "Well you deserve it! Your such a pervert!" Kaiya snapped.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned his in her direction but quickly looked away with a faint blush on his face. "Shows what you know! I was only here to–"

Kaede cut Inuyasha off by turning toward him and holding the single shard in her hand, as if to tease him. "Try to steal the Jewel Shard. Am I right?"

Inuyasha sat up and turned his back on both Kaede and Kaiya, who was, at the moment, pulling on her pants. "You think you're so smart, don't ya, ya old hag?"

_Why is he so mean? _Kaiya thought as she ran her fingers through her hair. "The future looks very bleak" Kaede sighed. "Inuyasha, unless ye join up with Kaiya, who has the power to see the Jewel Pieces, ye will have no chance of finding all the fragments."

"And I'm tellin' you that if it's for the sake of the Sacred Jewel," Inuyasha retorted. "I'll put up with the dumb girl, so stop worryin'!"

Kaiya frowned as she stepped out of the bush and walked towards Inuyasha. "Dumb girl?" Kaiya demanded angrily as she glared down at Inuyasha, who was staring up at her with narrowed eyes and a gaping mouth. "So I really annoy you that much?"

When he didn't reply, Kaiya rolled her eyes and went toward the fire. She stood in front of it and raised her hands to feel it's warmth. Though the priestess clothes she was wearing were extremely warm, she had still just come out of a freezing lake and it was taking a while for her body to adjust to the heat.

Kaiya groaned when she felt Inuyasha glaring daggers at her, but ignored him and paid attention to the glow of the fire. Kaiya sat down on the ground and enjoyed the warmth from there. "And what ales ye now, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she looked up at Inuyasha. Kaiya couldn't help but look up to but immediately regretted it. Inuyasha was still sitting in the same spot, with his hands on the ground, looking just like a dog. Kaiya could hear him growling as he continued to glare at her and ignore Kaede.

_What's got him trippin'?_ Kaiya thought confusedly as she turned her attention back to the fire.

* * *

"I must return to the village." Kaede said to both Inuyasha and Kagome as she stood next to a woman with a baby on her back. "Do not fight."

"Seeya, Kaede!" Kaiya called as she waved at Kaede and the woman's retreating back. "Bye-bye!"

The woman had come earlier requesting Kaede's help for something Kaiya didn't know of. It was incredibly hard to eavesdrop with a half-demon glaring at her. So in the end Kaiya hadn't worked out what the emergency was but had decided to ask Kaede tonight.

There was a long silence before Inuyasha spoke up. "Hey."

Kaiya turned to him. "Yes?" she absentmindly twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Get undressed."

CRASH!

"Oww!" Inuyasha cried in pain as he winced at the new bump on his head. "Why you . . ." He glared up at Kaiya, who held was dusting off her hands. She had punched Inuyasha very hardly on the head. "Why did you–?"

"If there's one thing I won't stand for its perverts" Kaiya simply replied as she turned her back to Inuyasha with her arms crossed over her chest.

Inuyasha shot up to his feet and pointed to Kaiya's dry clothes on the riverbank. "I didn't mean _undress _undress! I just meant put your own clothes on!"

"Why?" Kaiya demanded stubbornly. "Do I look to much like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha stiffened but turned his head away from her stare. "Keh."

Kaiya sweatdropped. _Oh God, my little brother, Akio, is more mature then him, _she thought. Kaiya sighed in frustration when she realised she was going to have to be the mature one here. "Look, Inuyasha, I don't want this anymore than you do. But we have to work together. Just like Kaede said."

Inuyasha, in return, scoffed. "Keh. I ain't gotta do nothnin'. _You're the_ one who needs _me_."

"Oh really?" Kaiya asked, almost teasingly. "So you won't mind if I just disappear?"

Inuyasha said nothing but kept his back faced toward her, his nose in the air just like a dog. Kaiya walked past him and picked up her school uniform from the riverbank. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked back at Kaiya. "Hey, where ya going?"

"I said I was going home" Kaiya retorted coldly. "Goodbye Inuyasha." Kaiya started to walk away from the stubborn Hanyo.

Inuyasha shot up from the ground. "Going home . . .? Hey!"

"I've already told you" Kaiya said as she continued her walking. "My name is Kaiya. It's not 'Hey.'"

"You can't just leave, you!"

"It's not 'you' either."

"Will you just wait and here me out?"

Kaiya groaned as she turned around to face Inuyasha. "Why?" she asked. "It's pointless to convince me to stay. I'm going and that's finale."

Inuyasha slid toward her with an outstretched hand. "I don't care about that, just give me your Jewel Shard."

"You mean this?" Kaiya asked as she pulled out the little pouch that contained the Jewel shard from her top. Kaiya had thought the one place Inuyasha wouldn't look for it was in her bra so she had put it there. Inuyasha slightly blushed and narrowed his eyes. Kaiya looked at him and frowned when she remembered Inuyasha just wanted the Jewel Shard and didn't care where she went. She could've gone down to the depths of hell and he _still _wouldn't do anything about it. "Inuyasha, sit."

Kaiya walked away and swung the pouch around her finger, as Inuyasha fell face first into the rocks. "You can't have it." Kaiya said calmly.

"Why, you . . .!" Inuyasha trailed off. Kaiya, though she was walking away from him, could still hear what he muttered under his breath. "She's definitely not like Kikyo . . . much to childish and stupid . . . why do I feel this way toward her, though?"

Kaiya ignored her blush. _What way exactly is he talking about?_

* * *

Kaiya breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the Dry Well. _Thank Goodness, now finally I'll be able to get home and resume my life as a normal teenager. _Completely popping out of her foul mood, Kaiya ran toward the Well with a childish smile on her face. "It's only a matter of time" she said as she got closer to it.

But when she got to the Well and peered in she groaned and her smile was instantly gone. Down in the very bottom of the Well were the bones of the Centipede that had attacked Kaiya. "M-mistress Centipede" Kaiya breathed out as her eyes widened. She noticed how her voice seemed to be coated in fear as she kept on staring at the bones.

_Her bones are still here, _Kaiya thought, even her voice in her mind was full of fear. _I can't go in with this Jewel Shard, she could easily wake up and try to kill me. I . . . I'm scared._

Kaiya felt the fear curl in her stomach and stop her from jumping in. Kaiya dropped her uniform to her feet and sunk to her feet in defeat. She leaned her back against the Well in defeat. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared blankly at the ground, trying to hold back the tears. _This could mean I might have to wait even longer to see my family. _She thought defeatedly. _But I don't wanna wait, I wanna go home. _

Kaiya could hold back the tears any longer. Her shaking hands rubbed her eyes as tears rained down her cheeks. "Grandpa . . . Akio . . . Mama . . ." she sobbed softly. "I miss you. I wanna go home!"

Kaiya looked up from her hands when she tried to stop her sobbing. She wiped her tears away and forced a smile. "Oh snap, I'm such a crybaby. Even in the Feudal Era I–" Kaiya gasped, stopping in the middle of her sentence. A small green leaf, which had fallen from a tree, had sliced cleanly into two. Kaiya stood up in fright and winced when she felt a small sharp pain on her cheek. She pressed her hand lightly to her hand then looked at it. She gasped when she saw a light amount of blood on her palm. "Blood?"

Kaiya looked around frantically and gasped when she saw she was surrounded by thick pieces of string that stretched as far as the eye could see. It seemed to be spun like a web, but looked much more darker. Taking a closer look, Kaiya noticed that the string was actually hair.

"Is this . . . hair?" Kaiya mumbled to herself. "Why's it so sharp?"

"Oh my! You can see it, then . . ." Kaiya heard a cold, silky voice say above her. Kaiya slowly looked up to see a pale woman in a tight, short kimono and a dark sword. The woman stood on a single strand of hair. " . . . . my web of hair, that is." Kaiya eyed her confusedly when she noticed she had several strands of hair wrapped around her fingers, as if she were a puppeteer. "But being able to 'see' it won't be enough for you."

Kaiya sweatdropped. _She obviously has a lot of self-confidence, _she thought as she saw how short the woman's kimono was. "Who are you?" Kaiya demanded, surprising herself by how brave she sounded.

"They call me 'Yura of the Demon Hair' . . . though you needn't bother remembering it. Your times about to run out!" Yura stretched her hand out toward Kaiya, so she quickly shielded her face. Kaiya winced when she felt several strands of hair whip her around her arms. She felt the sharp pains appear without hesitation, not shedding any blood though. "I'm helping myself to the Jewel!"

Kaiya tensed up, waiting for Yura to kill her or continue whipping her with the hair. But the pain never came. In fact, the whipping of the hair stopped. Kaiya looked up and gasped. Yura had stolen the pouch that had the Jewel Shard!

"Give it back!" Kaiya yelled, but Yura just ignored her and opened the pouch, she frowned in disappointment when she pulled out the Jewel Shard.

"Now look what you've done to it." Yura said crossly. "Where are the remaining fragments?"

"Give me back my shard!"

"Answer the question, girly, before I get cross! Where are the remaining fragments?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"I see . . ." Yura murmured. Her sword floated towards her and she grabbed it's hilt and jumped towards Kaiya. "In that case . . . there's no more use for you still being alive!"

Yura swung her sword skilfully at Kaiya, but Kaiya fell down the Well, by trying to dodge the swing. Kaiya screamed as she was plunged into darkness and coldness. _Shouldn't . . . there be . . . bright lights? _Kaiya thought before her eyes closed.

* * *

"We've looked in this well over and over again . . ." a distant familiar voice said.

Kaiya groaned as she grew consciousness. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head. _Where . . . where am I? _she thought. Once she had looked around she realised she was sitting in the bottom of the well. _Oh right, I tripped and fell into the well when I tried to escape Yura._

"But I already told you, it's where she fell in!" another familiar, but distant, voice cried out.

Kaiya realised the voices to belong to her Grandpa and Akio. She looked up, searching for their figures. "You must've been dreaming." Grandpa reasoned from the top of the well before he shinned a flashlight down the well, it's light shining down perfectly on Kaiya.

Both of them gasped when they saw the young fifteen year old sitting on the bottom of the well wearing Federal Era clothing. "Gramps! Akio!" Kaiya called in disbelief, as if a question.

Once they had gotten Kaiya out of the Well Kaiya had run straight to the front of the shrine to check if she was really back or if she was just dreaming. She gaped when she scanned the street. The sun was setting, letting the sky glow with a soft golden light and the city was full of car noises. _Am . . . am I really back in my own time? _She thought blankly. _Is this real? Or is this a dream?_

Kaiya was so busy staring at the scenery she barely took noticed her Grandpa and Akio standing behind her. "Kaiya, you've been gone for three days . . . we've been worried sick." Grandpa said from behind her.

"Sis, what happened?" Akio asked. "And why are you wearing such strange clothing?"

_So are all my adventures over? Is Yura the last demon I'll have to lay eyes on? _Kaiya asked. She felt Grandpa take a step toward her. "Kaiya . . .?"

Kaiya surprised him by spinning around and enveloping him in a huge hug. She cried into his shoulder, unable to stop the tears. "Oh Grandpa!"

"Kaiya?"

"Oh Grandpa, I was so scared!" Kaiya cried as she hugged him tighter.

"Kaiya . . . what happened to you, dear?"

* * *

Kaiya sighed happily as she leaned back in the bath tub. She had just finished telling her family what had happened in Feudal Era, when her Mama had suggested she take a long, nice, hot bath. Kaiya had practically screamed yes and hopped in willingly.

"Ah . . ." Kaiya smiled as her hair floated around her body in the steamy water. The temperature of the water caused Kaiya's cheeks to redden, but she didn't care, she had missed her hour-long baths in the Feudal Era. "Baths like this makes life worth living."

Kaiya hadn't hesitated in rubbing her favourite Strawberry conditioner and Silky Serenity shampoo and ran them through her hair with care. She closed her eyes as she smiled even brighter. "I'm so glad to be back."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry but it might take a while for the next chapter, since the fourth episode is basically all adventure compared to the others. But don't worry, I am determined not to take to long.**

**Please review, it keeps this story going. :) If I don't get at least one review.**


	4. Yura of the Demon Hair

**Hey, sorry this took so long but this was a very hard chap! And not to mention all the homework I got! First day of school and already three assingments and two tests!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kaiya smiled happily as she stepped out of the bath. She had her pink towel wrapped tightly under her armpits and her long, now silky, hair swung as Kaiya practically skipped around the bathroom brushing her hair. Being the childish teen she was, Kaiya, after every bath, would sing into her brush, imagining she was on stage in front of millions of her friends.

"Hey, everybody! How ya doing?" she called out to her imaginary fans. They screamed in response. Kaiya laughed softly and jumped in the air excitedly. "Yes, I missed you too! I've just come back from a three day trip to hell, and now that I'm back I'm better than every!"

Kaiya spun around on her foot before she faced her mirror. Her blush was still settled in her cheeks and she was practically glowing from the happy energy she was emitting. "For my first song, I would like to sing: _Dog Days are over!_"

Kaiya giggled when her imaginary fans cheered again. She took a deep breath before she started singing. _"__Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with her drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink . . ."_

With a lighter and more bubblier voice Kaiya switched into the next verse. _"The dog days are over . . .  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run . . ."_

Kaiya started dancing slightly as she imagined the beat picking up in the song. _"Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive."_

"_The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come"  
_

Kaiya closed her eyes as she settled down the song and sung a little more slower and let her voice become more powerful. "_And I never wanted anything from you . . .  
Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh . . ."_

"_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back . . .!  
Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that."_

"_The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come . . . "_

"_The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run . . ."_

Kaiya finished the song perfectly and laughed some more when the audience clapped and cheered loudly. "Thank you so much!" she cheered. "Drive home safely– WAAAHHHH!" Kaiya hadn't even finished her sentence when she had tripped over her own feet and fallen onto the tiles.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Kaiya? Are you in here?" came the muffled call that belonged to Kaiya's mother. "Kaiya?"

Kaiya lifted herself up from the floor and groaned when she rubbed her red nose. "My nose!" she whined, her voice more nasal now. "Yeah, Mama, I'm here!"

She could practically _hear _her Mama smile. _It's so good to be back home, _Kaiya thought sweetly as she smiled as well. "Well, dear, hurry and get dressed. There's something I want to show you."

Kaiya nodded. "Alright, Mama, I'll be right there!"

When Kaiya heard her Mother's footsteps walk away, Kaiya picked herself off the ground and scrambled to her clothes. She slipped on her light green T-shirt that had 'Girl Power' splashed on the front in yellow writing. Kaiya pulled on her hot pink shorts and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

Kaiya clumsily made her way out of the door and walked toward her room. When she made it in the door her feet sunk into the light pink carpet. Kaiya breathed in the scent of her bedroom, of which she had missed so much. It smelt of vanilla and honey. Posters of Kaiya's favorite celebrities and animals hung on the spongy, yellow-green walls. Some were even drawings Kaiya had drawn when she was younger.

In the corner was a white desk that held pencils, Kaiya's sketch book, her laptop and many books; all messily on the desk. In front of the desk was a fluffy pink office chair that Kaiya had owned for two years now. A light shone from the roof, the light was covered in a red Chinese lantern that had butterflies drawn on it. The rest of Kaiya's room had the basic furniture of any normal girl. A wardrobe, a bed, curtains.

Kaiya smiled and dove onto her bed. She dug her face into the pillow and lay on her bed for a while. Kaiya got up when she remembered her sketch book and grabbed it from her desk. _I may hate him, but doesn't mean I can't attempt to draw him, _Kaiya thought as she started sketching Inuyasha in the very first position she had seen him. Pinned to the tree. With a peaceful expression. As if he were sleeping.

When Kaiya had finished her outline, her door opened and in stepped her Mother. Kaiya looked up from her half drawn Inuyasha and smiled sweetly. "Hello, honey."

"Hi, Mama" Kaiya said cheerfully. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kaiya's mother, Kuniko, sat down on Kaiya's bed and smiled at her daughter. "Well, Kaiya . . ." Kuniko's eyes landed on Kaiya's drawing. "What's that, dear?"

Kaiya smiled in response. "Oh, it's just a light sketch of Inuyasha. You know? The Half-Demon."

Kuniko nodded faintly. "Um hm. Anyway I wanted to give you something I had planned to give to you on your birthday when you came home from school."

Kaiya sat up excitedly with a child-like smile plastered on her face. "Really? You got me a present too?"

Kuniko smiled again at her daughter's eagerness. "Yep." Kuniko dug into her back pocket and pulled out two objects Kaiya couldn't make out since they were both shoved into Kuniko's hands. "Here."

Kuniko handed Kaiya a golden thin necklace. Kaiya gasped as she held it delicately in the palms of her hands. The chain was small and shone as golden as the sun, with a delicate small key on it. It was curled and in the center of the handle was a ruby stone that shone in the light. "Oh . . . oh, Mama, it's beautiful . . ." Kaiya could barely say. "It must've been expense."

Kuniko shrugged. "Nah, it's been passed down the family for generations." She explained. "Granted it had to be cleaned before I could give you the necklace."

"But . . . why does it have a key in the middle?"

Kuniko smiled in response. "Because the key unlocks this." She held out what she had hidden in her other hand. Once again, Kaiya gasped. In Kuniko's hand was a small circular music voice. In the shape of egg on its side it was the shade of an earthy green and was decorated with traces of gold in the shape of swirls, hearts and flowers. On the bottom were four delicate, curled legs for it to stand up, and on the right side was a small key hole.

Seeing how her daughter was staring at the music box with eyes as wide as saucers, Kuniko took the necklace from her open hand and pressed the key into the key hole. She twisted three times to the left before handing it back to Kaiya.

Blessed, calming music spilled out of the music box as the top of it started to open up. Kaiya looked inside the open lid to see moving clockwork inside. Though for some people it would be a bore, it was beautiful for Kaiya. The moving pieces inside seemed to glow as much as the ruby on Kaiya's key did.

Kaiya smiled at the beautiful music drifting in her ears. _This . . . this song, it makes me feel so calm and happy and . . . myself, _Kaiya thought slowly as she continued listening to it. Kuniko handed it slowly to the stunned fifteen year old. "Keep this music box and the key with you at all times, Kaiya. This music has the power to bring out the true you. As it does for all the Higurashi women."

Kaiya slowly nodded. She looked up at her mother with teary eyes and hugged her tightly. Kuniko was startled by this at first but hugged her back. "Thank you, Mama, I'll treasure it always."

* * *

"Huh? You sealed it up?" Kaiya asked in a shocked tone. Kaiya had just come down to the living room to get her art pencils, which she had left down on the couch last time she had them, when her Grandpa had called her down to the table he was drinking tea at and had told her what he'd done to the well.

"Yep." Gramps nodded with his eyes closed. "With written oracles to ward off evil spirits and seal off the entry to the netherworld. Don't worry, Kaiya, the well will never be opened again."

_Hmm . . . I guess that's good news, _Kaiya thought uncertainly. _I don't know why but . . . I kinda don't want this to be over . . ._

* * *

Kaiya sighed as she stared up at the roof from her bed. She had tried to find it in herself to continue drawing her Inuyasha sketch but she couldn't. She was too concerned she might never get to go to the Feudal Era again. _Is . . . is my time in the other era . . . really over?_ Kaiya slowly asked.

_That Yura girl, with the weird hair . . . I wonder what she was. Was she really just after the Jewel? _Kaiya slowly sat up and faced the open page of her sketch book which still had an almost finished Inuyasha. _If Inuyasha ever found out the fragment was taken from me he would be so mad with me._

Kaiya then frowned when she realized she was thinking of Inuyasha. "Please, even if Yura didn't take the shards and I returned there, he'd say something like 'Who cares about you? Just go home already, your just slowing me down.'"

Kaiya closed her eyes and let out a breath of frustration. She turned to her sketch book and shut it. "Inuyasha can manage without me. From now on I'm forgetting him, demons, the era, the well, _and _the Shikon no Tama."

"Kaiya!" Kaiya heard her Mama call from downstairs. "Your friend, Ami's, on the phone! And, plus, dinners ready!"

Kaiya's face automatically brightened up into its normal smile. "Coming!"

* * *

Kaiya sat down at the dinner table excitedly as she smiled happily. Happy to see _normal _food again. "Oh, real food! It looks so yummy!" she cried happily, totally oblivious to her Grandpa's talking. "Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy!"

"Gramps, she didn't hear ya" Akio mumbled to his Grandpa.

Kaiya glanced at her Grandpa confusedly to find mock tears flowing down his cheeks. She then shot a confused glance to her brother. "What'd I say?" she asked innocently to Akio.

Akio sweatdropped. "Never mind, sis."

_It's so good to be home, _Kaiya thought happily. _And a much better year to be living in! _

When Kuniko sat down and announced the food was ready, Kaiya grabbed a pair of chopsticks and piled various of foods in her mouth. _Hungry, I'm hungry, I'm so very, very hungry! _She thought. "Mama, you have no idea how good this food is!"

Kuniko, in return, laughed softly. "Thank you, dear. Just concentrate on talking when your mouth isn't full on food, Kaiya."

Kaiya nodded but continued eating. "Mama, you know if she waited till she wasn't eating to talk, she would be waiting for the rest of her life." Akio said smartly with a mouth full of food too.

"And just what, dear younger brother, do you mean by that?" Kaiya demanded angrily.

"That your always eating, none stop, 24/7." Akio answered matter-of-factly. "Mostly when you're talking."

"Ha! Who's the one who's talking with their mouth full, now?" Kaiya asked as she stood up from the table. "Your mouth is full of rice and you're talking!"

"Is not!" Akio yelled as he, too, stood up.

"Kaiya, Akio, please sit down and calm yourselves" Kuniko tried frantically to calm down the kids.

"I guess everything's back to normal" Grandpa sighed with a sweatdrop.

"You got that right" Kuniko mumbled, sweatdropping as well.

"Is too!" Kaiya yelled back, both of them ignoring the two adults.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Akio, childishly, stuck his tongue out at his sister, to which she returned the favor and stuck out her tongue to. "Akio! Kaiya!" Kuniko yelled, but they both ignored her.

"I bet I can eat more than you can" Kaiya said darkly.

"You're on!"

Both Kaiya and Akio sat back at the table and stuffed food into their mouths hurriedly. Grandpa and Kuniko both sighed and sweatdropped. "I hope _I _fall down to this well, Kaiya was talking about." Kuniko said.

"Amen." Grandpa agreed. The family was interrupted as the door behind them slid open and all eyes fell on the person who stood in the doorway. All except Kaiya's, who hoped it wasn't who she thought it was and slowly turned around.

_I should've prayed harder, _Kaiya thought.

Kaiya swallowed the remaining food in her mouth at the extremely angry silver hair Hanyo. " . . . Inuyasha?" Kaiya managed weakly.

"You idiot!" he shouted. "Who told you that you could go home?"

"Uhh, you did." Kaiya answered. "But how did you–?"

"The well, duh! How else would I get here?" Inuyasha demanded rudely.

"But Gramps said–"

"You lie!" Grandpa interrupted in a firm tone as he slammed his hands down on the table. "These oracles have been used in this shrine since ancient times and cannot fail!"

Inuyasha held up a flimsy charm, making Kaiya sweatdrop. "You mean this flimsy piece of paper? Sorry, old man, but they don't work." Grandpa clasped his face in horror as mock tears started pouring down his face again.

"Oh Gramps . . ." Akio and Kaiya both sighed with sweatdrops.

What happened next was almost a blur for Kaiya. She vaguely remembered Inuyasha grabbing onto her arm, pulling her up and marching toward the door. With the confused teenager stumbling along blinking confusedly. "Hurry up, you! You're coming with me!"

"B-but, I don't wanna go back!" Kaiya objected, though it was pointless. "I barely even had dinner!"

"Stay right there!" Kuniko ordered firmly as she stood up and walked toward Inuyasha and Kaiya.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kuniko surprised both Kaiya and Inuyasha by reaching forward and grabbing onto Inuyasha's ears and rubbing them. "Your ears . . ." she mumbled in a questioning tone ". . . are they real?"

"Me next!" Akio cried as he suddenly appeared behind Kuniko.

Kaiya turned to Inuyasha with a frown. "Inuyasha, how come their allowed to touch your ears and I'm not?" Kaiya demanded.

"Huh? W-what?" Inuyasha confusedly said with a horrified look.

It was then that Kaiya noticed a glimmer on Inuyasha's shoulder. When she looked closely she realized the glimmer was a familiar strand of hair. Kaiya stood straight, yanking her arm from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you have a strand of hair on your shoulder." She said slowly and cautiously.

"Hair?" Inuyasha repeated as he looked down at his shoulder. "I don't see nothnin'."

"You can't see it?" Kaiya repeated confusedly as she made a step toward him. "It's right here." Kaiya picked it up, but the hair coiled around her hand. She winced as it tightened and made a small slit and blood dripped down her hand. The pain from the hair was sharp but small enough to ignore. "Oh snap . . ." Kaiya mumbled cursedly.

"Kaiya, your hand!" Grandpa exclaimed disbelievingly

"What is it?" Kuniko asked worriedly to her daughter.

"Look!" Kaiya held up the hair in front of her family, who were taken aback, but didn't see anything. They all shot her cautious looks, making Kaiya sigh and look back at the hair. _I must be the only one to see it. _Kaiya thought. She then remembered what Yura had told her before she pushed her down the well.

"_But being able to 'see' isn't enough."_

"Snap!" Kaiya cried as she ran out the door and picked up her shoes before running out the front door, pulling on her sneakers as she ran very clumsily. She ignored the cold night air as it clung to her bare arms and headed straight to the well house and slid the doors open forcefully.

"Oh . . . snap . . ." Kaiya breathed out.

The planks of wood, that had earlier been sealing the well, were all shattered and scattered on the ground. Thick bundles of dark hair snaked it's way out of the well rapidly. "That old hag, Kaede, was right." Kaiya heard an oddly familiar voice say behind her. "Well, about the sight, that is." Kaiya glared at Inuyasha dangerously. "W-what?" he demanded.

Kaiya closed her eyes. "Sit boy."

She opened her eyes again when she heard Inuyasha slamming into the floor and yelping in surprise. Inuyasha looked up at her and glared. "W-wench! What was that for?"

Kaiya kneeled down to his height. "For bringing this _thing _to my world and _my family_!" Kaiya yelled. She then took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Besides I thought you didn't want me coming back."

Inuyasha looked away from Kaiya, but she swore she could've seen a faint blush on his cheeks again. "I . . . I don't want you coming back, you wench!" he yelled. "Kaede said you had to come back."

Kaiya rose an eyebrow. "Really? You only came here because Kaede told you to?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped. "What? Did you think I actually believed you could _help me_? You're a bigger idiot then I thought!"

Kaiya sighed in frustration. "Sit boy."

"Augh!"

"Kaiya!" Kaiya heard her Grandpa yell. She looked over to see him, Akio and Kuniko running toward the well house.

"Kaiya, come back this instant!" Kuniko commanded in a motherly tone.

"Sis!" Akio shouted.

"Don't come in here!" Kaiya commanded as she slid the doors shut and leaned her back against them. _C'mon, think, girl, think! _Kaiya thought frantically. She ignored the pounding on the other side coming from her family.

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground. "You know I'm getting really tired of your attitude." He said darkly. "I come to get you and you yell at me _and _you sit me!"

"That's because you brought that thing to my– LOOK OUT!" Kaiya yelled as a trunk of hair shot toward her and Inuyasha. Thinking quickly she jumped on Inuyasha, slamming him onto the ground and keeping them out of harm's way.

Kaiya watched as the hair slammed against the door and continued flying around the room. "What the hell, wench?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Oh snap" Kaiya said when she realized what she had actually done. She was lying on top of Inuyasha when they had just been having an argument. She stood up quickly and offered him a hand, which he ignored and got up himself. "My bad, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You bet it is, wench."

Kaiya glared at him. "Why can't you ever say thank you?" she demanded. "Is it a poisonous word to you or what?"

"Keh, I have nothing to be thankful about."

"What are you talking about? I just saved your life!" Kaiya yelled. The same hair came flying toward her again, coming from behind Inuyasha. "Sit boy!"

As Inuyasha slammed into the ground, Kaiya jumped out of the way, the hair only just missing her. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded when he stood up.

"I just saved your life!" Kaiya replied. "Again! And just like before, you still didn't say thank you!"

"Because you didn't save me!"

"Yes I di– it's heading our way!" Kaiya exclaimed as the hair tried to get her by flying between her and Inuyasha.

"Where, here?" Inuyasha asked and slashed at it, but missed it. His ear twitched as it swung back to attack at him. He leapt into the air, above the hair, but the hair only wrapped around his left wrist and both his ankles. He struggled to get free, but it was useless.

"Idiot." Kaiya sighed with a sweatdrop.

"What?"

"Sit boy!"

"Augh!"

Kaiya smiled when her plan proved success. The hair around Inuyasha's wrist and ankles were forced to let go as Inuyasha slammed into the floor. Again. Kaiya punched her fist in the air. "Yes!"

"Yes? YES? What the hell do you mean by YES?" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to get off the floor and onto his feet. "You're just randomly sitting me!"

Kaiya placed her hands on her hips. "Randomly? I just saved your life!" she exploded. "Why can't you be grateful for my help?"

"Cause you're not helpful at all!" Inuyasha shouted. "You're just some useless wench!"

"I'm not a wench! And I'm not Kikyo either! I'm my own person, I'm Kaiya Higurashi!" Kaiya retorted as she jumped out of the way when a flying rope of hair shot at her. "Inuyasha, to your right!" As they tried dodging the flying hair, they continued arguing. "And another thing: why is it your so mean, Inuyasha? Would it kill you to show a little warmth or kindness?"

"Keh! I don't have time for stupid things like that!" Inuyasha said. "All I worry about is the Jewel! And nothnin' else!"

Kaiya stiffened and stopped jumping; looking at Inuyasha with hurt eyes. "Y-you really mean that?"

Before Inuyasha could reply, several chains of hair wrapped around his wrists and ankles, causing him to stay put. _Oh no, I wish I had some scissors or something to cut the hair, _Kaiya thought frantically. _But even then if I cut it the hair would just regrow, it's been doing that everytime Inuyasha was able to cut it._

Kaiya scanned the room hurriedly and smirked when she saw a single strand of hair coming out of the well. _That's gotta be it! _Kaiya thought. _That's gotta be the hair controlling all the other hairs. _ "Inuyasha!" Kaiya yelled as he landed next to her. "Cut this strand! Its controlling all of this!"

Inuyasha struggled against the hair that had a good grip on him. "Where is it?" He asked as he swiped at the air pathetically. "Is it here?"

_Inuyasha can't see it. I'll have to help. _Kaiya reached up and gripped the string of hair tightly, ignoring the pain in her hands. Making sure the strand was reflecting in the moonlight, she called to Inuyasha. "Do you see it?"

Inuyasha smirked, revealing his fangs to Kaiya. "I see it!" He jumped towards her and slashed at the hair, snapping it in half. The hair around his arms and legs loosened before they fell to the ground and disintegrated. "It retreated." Inuyasha observed, Kaiya just faintly nodded, holding her sore hands to her chest.

_I wonder what Yura wants now, _Kaiya thought confusedly. _She's already stolen my Jewel shard, what could she possibly want from Inuyasha and I? _

Kaiya sighed in frustration. _I guess this only means one thing. _Her hands dropped to her side as she started making her way toward the well. "Well come on, Inuyasha, we've got a demon to kill."

Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips. "I thought you didn't wanna go back, though."

Kaiya looked down at her feet, her hair covering her eyes and casting a dark shadow over them. "I don't." She answered, ignoring Inuyasha's curious glance. "But . . . if I don't then Akio, Mama and Grandpa will surely get hurt because of me. I can't allow that to happen when I know I can stop it." Kaiya finally met her gaze, Inuyasha stiffened when he saw how her eyes were burning with compassion. "No matter what happens to me, I will protect my family. Even at the cost of my own life."

Kaiya looked back down at the well, avoiding the stare that belonged to Inuyasha. Kaiya was surprised to feel something like a long cloth being draped over her head, shoulders and down her back. She looked to her shoulder to see the familiar blood red kimono that belonged to Inuyasha. She looked up at him confusedly. But Inuyasha refused to meet her gaze. "Wear it. It was woven with the fur of the Fire Rat. You'll find it's much stronger than ordinary armor."

Kaiya immediately smiled at him brightly, looking like her normal self. "Aw, Inuyasha you know you're just a big, softy? Especially with your cute doggy ears." She said as she pinched his ears. Completely ruining the moment.

Inuyasha growled at her and slapped her hand away. "Would you shut up about my ears? And I'm not a softy!"

Kaiya only smiled brighter. "Whatever you say, dog-ears."

Inuyasha sighed. "Shut up!"

She slipped her arms into the sleeves of the too big kimono. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said warmly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said childishly as he jumped onto the mouth of the well. He turned to Kaiya and held out a hand to her. "You ready?"

Kaiya took his hand and climbed onto the well. "As I'll ever be." She replied. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, causing Kaiya to blush, and they both jumped into the well.

* * *

The night air was cold and crisp on Kaiya's face and the sky was decorated with millions of stars, all shinning like diamonds. But Kaiya ignored the scenery as she and Inuyasha climbed up the well. When they made it to the top, Kaiya couldn't help but gasp. Inuyasha's eyes flickered down toward her. "What? What is it you see?"

Kaiya nodded, keeping her eyes on the hairs. "Yeah. There all over the well."

"So your saying this Yura with the combed Hair is after us?" Inuyasha asked as he leaped out of the well.

Kaiya pulled herself out and dusted off the invisible dust on her pants. "Yes. I'm certain. But the only thing I'm unsure of is _why _she's after us." Kaiya said uncertainly. "I mean, she already stole my shard of the Jewel, you'd think she'd leave us alone after that."

"Hold it! Did you just say she took it?" Inuyasha demanded angrily. "How'd that happened?"

Kaiya avoided his gaze and scanned the forest for more hairs. "Aah, right, my bad, Inuyasha." She mumbled, though she wasn't really. "Inuyasha, I see several glowing strands of hair there." Kaiya pointed toward the hairs she was speaking of. "There's the main strand that's been bewitching the others. We can find Yura if we follow the main strand."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright!"

* * *

Inuyasha leapt across a pond with Kaiya riding on his back, the wind stinging her eyes and making them water. _Two minutes and already I wanna go home, _Kaiya whined. But she then shook her head with a determined look. _No! I'm staying here, for my family's safety. _

Kaiya frowned in confusion when she saw the light of a small camp fire getting brighter and brighter. "A bonfire?" Inuyasha said confusedly as he landed at a camp site.

Kaiya gasped. The camp site had corpses lying around, struck down by arrows. But all the corpses had one thing in common. Their heads were swiped clean off. "Their heads! Their all gone!"

Inuyasha set her down and stood in the fire light. Kaiya sat crouched on the ground and clung to his kimono. Kaiya paled slightly when she realized how vicious this demon was. _Maybe I _should _go home, _she thought cowardly. She then noticed a quiver of arrows and a bow and crawled over to it, her back facing Inuyasha.

"They must be fallen warriors. They must've gotten tangled in the hair strands. Such bad luck." Inuyasha said, before he turned to look at Kaiya and frowned at her. "Would you stop looking so depressed! You can't possibly be thinking of going home already!"

Kaiya frowned and scoffed. She picked up the quiver and bow and stood up, facing him. "No, Inuyasha. I just thought I'd borrow this." She retorted. _With Yura doing this to so many innocent people I have to put a stop to this, _Kaiya thought as she glanced at the dead bodies. _Not just for my family but for everyone here now._

Inuyasha stared at her before rolling his eyes and kneeling down so she could climb on him again. When she did, Inuyasha started leaping up again. Up trees and down hills. "If your intending to shoot those arrows, then you're not gonna get your targets" Inuyasha said.

"Idiot!" Kaiya snapped. "What else do you expect me to do with arrows? Beside I have enough confidence to be able to hit my targets."

"So you think just because your confident that you're gonna master the archery skill?" Inuyasha asked as he landed on a tree trunk.

Kaiya nodded. "Yep."

"You're more of an idiot I give you credit for!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. Kaiya frowned at him. "Still," Kaiya lost her frown at stared at him curiously. "You definitely are one _special _idiot."

Kaiya ignored the heat that appeared at her cheeks. She stiffened when she scanned the forest. "The main hairs are closing in on us. She's coming." She informed him. She looked around and felt her eyes widen when the hair around the tree tightened and sliced it by the trunk; sending Inuyasha and Kaiya flying. "Go up! Up!" She screamed and Inuyasha quickly leapt into the air. Avoiding the flying tongues of hair.

"Aaaaah! Hurry, hurry! Their gettin' closer! Go your left! No, idiot, your other left!" Kaiya cried as Inuyasha jumped and leapt through the air, narrowly missing the shooting hair. "This is so hard! You really need to start helping out here, Inuyasha!"

"Me? You're not exactly making this very enjoyable either!" Inuyasha retorted angrily as he dodged another attack. "It would help if you knew your rights from your lefts!"

Kaiya sweatdropped. _Well that's one less secret I have from him, _she thought sarcastically. She tugged on his hair. "Would you just shut up and move! Its heading for us!"

"Gimme a break!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped from rock to rock. He was sliding down a slope, with Kaiya still clinging onto him with her dear life, when a bundle of hair shot toward Inuyasha and snaked it's way around his wrist. It pulled him into the air, causing Kaiya to fall from him to the slope face first.

Kaiya forced herself off the ground. "Inuyasha!" she screamed loudly. _Oh snap, this can't be good! _She yelled at herself. Kaiya followed Inuyasha's body being dragged by the hair with her eyes. Kaiya blinked confusedly when she saw what Inuyasha was forced to face. _Is . . . is that a hairball? _Kaiya asked with a sweatdrop. "A giant hairball, now I've seen everything . . ." Kaiya mumbled before she stiffened. "It's Yura's hiding place!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yura leaped into Kaiya's vision and in front of Inuyasha, with several hairs still tied neatly on her fingers. She landed gracefully on just a few strands of hair, which, oddly enough, reminded Kaiya of a tightrope. "Hmm, what a nice catch" she mused, staring down at Inuyasha and completely ignoring Kaiya. Inuyasha tried freeing himself from the hairs wrapped around his wrists and ankles, but only failed. "You must be Inuyasha."

"And you must be Yura of the Hair." Inuyasha retorted. "How'd you know my name?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." Yura smirked. "Everyone's saying half-demon, Inuyasha, is serving some reincarnated shrine maiden."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, obviously furious at this comment. "Me? Serving that idiot of a girl down there? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hey! Inuyasha, you just said I was a _special _kind of idiot, now all of a sudden I'm just some 'idiot'?" Kaiya demanded, completely missing the point. "When we're finished here, I'm so going kill you!"

"Fortunately for the both of you, you'll both soon be finished here." Yura said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a familiar pouch that Kaiya recognised as the pouch that she had put her Jewel shard in. "After what you've done to my poor Jewel."

Inuyasha growled furiously at Yura. "After I deal with the two of you, I'll go looking for the other fragments." She continued with a cruel smirk.

In reply, Inuyasha scoffed. "_You _deal with _me_? You're gonna be the one who's gonna be wishing you never met me or ever heard my name!" Inuyasha yelled.

_Oh boy, I know that feeling, _Kaiya thought with a sweatdrop. Inuyasha pulled strongly and broke free from the hair around his ankles and left wrist. He used the hair wrapped around his right wrist to swing toward Yura.

Yura pulled out a hair comb a little darker than Inuyasha's kimono and combed a thick bundle of hair that shot out toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked cockily, "Using the same attack over and over again; pathetic!" His smirk soon disappeared when the hair wrapped around his ankles and spare wrist. "Dammit!"

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, you're a real hero!" she called.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Shut up, you!"

Out of nowhere, Yura appeared behind him and he narrowed his eyes. "You know, you have such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it" she cooed as she inspected his hair. "So many split ends."

"Get off me!" Inuyasha shouted and swung his claws at Yura. But she only fell backwards with anticipation and somersaulted several times onto another hair-tightrope. Kaiya couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how graceful Yura was. _She may be evil, but I gotta admit, the girls got grace, _Kaiya thought. The hair Yura had landed on sunk lower under her weight, but she then sprung back into the air, towards Inuyasha. In mid-flight Yura took out her sword and slashed at him. Inuyasha winced in pain.

"Inuyasha . . .!" Kaiya exclaimed in horror. _I can't sit by and wait for Inuyasha to save himself, _she thought frantically as she reached behind her back for one of her arrows.

Yura landed on another tightrope in front of Inuyasha. She giggled coldly and licked the blood off her blade. "Now, I'll shred you to pieces!" she giggled as she brandished her sword and leapt toward Inuyasha. Kaiya shot her arrow from her bow toward Yura, which was an inch from hitting her in mid-air. Yura jumped back onto the tightrope and looked down at Kaiya. With the shower of moonlight shinning down on Kaiya, Yura recognised her. "You're the woman who fell down the well . . ." she mused.

Kaiya ignored her. "Release Inuyasha!" she commanded as she loaded her bow again. "Because I won't miss this time!"

"Release Inuyasha?" Yura repeated before turning to Inuyasha. "Aww, she wants you back, Inuyasha. You must be a sweet doggy."

Inuyasha growled and turned his glare to Kaiya. "You idiot, forget about me and run away!"

"Her hairs not as pretty as yours, Inuyasha, but waste not, want not."

Kaiya glared at Yura, now feeling nothing other than pure hate for this woman. She really had struck a nerve now. "'Not as pretty?'" Kaiya demanded. "I shampoo it every day, so obviously my hair has to be much more prettier than that idiots!"

Kaiya released the arrow, praying it would hit Yura. Unfortunately, her prayers were not heard since the arrow fired toward Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha yelled out in panic and ducked his head, managing to dodge the arrow. "Would you watch where your aiming that thing, please?" He asked angrily.

Kaiya rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Oops, my bad, Inuyasha."

The arrow hit the huge hairball, and a glowing white light emitted from it. The sphere of hair unravelled to reveal skulls still attached the hair. Suddenly Kaiya felt her knees begin to buckle and it took all her effort not to faint then and there. The pale teenager stared at the skulls with her mouth wide open.

"Oh no!" Yura cried with her hands placed on her cheeks. "All my victims . . .!"

"Those guys we saw from the village . . ." Inuyasha said with wide eyes.

"Your head will soon occupy a place there. All this fine silver-coloured hair . . . I can't wait to control it." Yura sunk lower on her tightrope, which she was currently on, holding her blood coloured comb. "But first things first, that woman down there has to die!" she yelled as she combed out strands of hair that shot towards Kaiya with lit fire on them.

Kaiya felt her heart pound frantically in her chest as the fire headed toward her. She tried running away but it was too late. The fire had already caught her. She lost the feeling in her legs and collapsed to the ground, the fire engulfing her. "There. Hot enough for you?" Yura asked coldly.

Her only reply was Kaiya's coughing. When Yura turned her attention back to Inuyasha, Kaiya crawled into a ball and waited for death to take her. She didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks and squeezed her eyes shut. _I . . . I failed. I'm gonna die soon, _She thought slowly, _I failed to protect my family. Mama . . . Akio . . . Grandpa. Tonight was the last time I saw them. _

Kaiya finally opened her eyes after a minute or so when she realised that the fire had yet to do its job. She looked around and found she was still where she was before. Still in the middle of the fire. _Why aren't I dead? _Kaiya questioned. _And why aren't I feeling any burns? _Kaiya looked down at her arms and found they were perfectly fine. They were still the milky white shade they were before. Instead of feeling utter frantic heat and heart-racing pain, she felt a slight chill down her spine but nothing else. Nothing extreme or life threatening.

Slowly, Kaiya began to stand up, ignoring the wobbliness of her knees. She looked down at her body and released her clothes weren't burnt and her skin was just as fine as her arms were. _Weird . . . _Kaiya thought confusedly. She looked up and gasped when she saw Yura strike Inuyasha again. _Inuyasha . . . !_

Kaiya looked up at the giant hairball, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. _There's something about this sphere that's important, _she thought confidently. _And now is the perfect time to find out, since Yura would think me dead now._

Kaiya quickly, but silently, tried running without tripping over toward the giant hairball. She prayed that her klutziness wouldn't catch up with her and started climbing up the sphere of hair. Several times Kaiya almost slide down the hairball, but she clung to it for her life. She tried her best to ignore skulls that she passed, but it definitely wasn't easy for a crybaby who was still afraid of the dark.

It was when she was halfway to the top when Yura noticed where she was. "That woman . . ." she growled at Kaiya, who only tried climbing faster. Yura pulled on the hairs at her fingers, causing Kaiya to slip and fall. Kaiya yelped before she managed to cling onto some hair, preventing her from falling further.

She watched as Inuyasha took his chance and grabbed Yura's sword. "You shouldn't have looked away!" He yelled and sliced her back in two.

Her back was immediately mended by hair. When she turned around and glared at him, she growled, "You really are becoming a pain!"

Kaiya looked up at the hairball, turning her attention away from the Hair Demon and the Half-Demon. She froze when something red caught her attention. _That . . . that's a red skull! _She thought. _That has to mean something! _"Inuyasha!" Kaiya yelled over her shoulder as she pointed up at the red skull. "It's that red skull up there!"

"What red skull?" Inuyasha asked as Yura jumped towards Kaiya. Inuyasha quickly tore at the hair holding him back. "You're not getting' away!"

"Stop pulling my hair!" Yura yelled at Kaiya as she pulled the entire sphere of hair, dragging Kaiya along with it. She stubbornly held onto it and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed, Kaiya opened her eyes and saw him dodging bundles of hair trying to get to her. When Yura gave another tug, Kaiya tried to get a better grip and accidently clutched onto a skull that still had pieces of flesh stuck to it.

Kaiya immediately paled and flung her hand around, causing it to go flying in the air. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" she squealed, losing her concentration and her grip slightly.

"Just let go, already!" Yura yelled as she swung her sword at Kaiya. Causing Kaiya to lose what little grip she had. She screamed as she fell in the air. Her screaming stopped when she felt bundles of hair wrap around her wrists and keep her from falling any more. "What are you? Why won't you bleed?"

_Actually, now that I think about it . . ._Kaiya thought slowly, _I should've been killed in that fire, and when Yura tried to stab me. But I didn't, why?_

"_It was woven with the fur of the Fire Rat. You'll find it's much stronger than ordinary armor . . ." _Inuyasha's words echoed in her mind.

Kaiya's eyes widened in realization. "I-Inuyasha . . ." she whispered in shock. Though most of her was shocked, she was also touched. He would give up his own safety for her, even after how badly she had treated him.

"Even from this distance you look normal enough" Yura said when she suddenly appeared in front of Kaiya, making her jump slightly. "Let's put that to the test." She said as she wrapped a strand of hair tightly around Kaiya's neck. Kaiya winced at the small, yet powerful, pain from her neck.

"Blades of Blood!" she heard Inuyasha cry and a deep red light blurred Kaiya's vision and the hair around her neck fell.

Kaiya whimpered weakly at the dry pain in her throat. As the giant sphere of hair started to collapse, it took her with it. "Don't faint on me!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught her in his arms. "I don't have the time to look after you!"

"I-Inuyasha . . ." Kaiya whimpered weakly. Inuyasha set Kaiya to her feet on the skulls. Kaiya turned to thank him but her eyes widened when she looked over his shoulder. "Inuyasha, move!"

Inuyasha turned around to look over his shoulder but was struck by Yura's sword. Kaiya hurriedly looked around and almost smiled when her eyes landed on the red skull in the ground. Luckily the arrow she had fired earlier was in the huge pile of skulls as well. Kaiya quickly scrambled toward the arrow and picked it up in her hands. Clutching the arrow she ran towards the skull and fell to her knees in front of it.

She didn't pay attention to what was happening between Yura and Inuyasha and held the arrow above her head. She brought the arrow down in the skull, causing it to crack slightly. She looked up from the corner of her eye to see Yura's sword paused a foot away from Inuyasha's face. She looked up at Yura to see her face in pain.

Kaiya smirked in success and continued stabbing the skull repeatedly. "I knew it! All the strands are connected to her hand!" she exclaimed.

"That woman . . . I'll kill you!" she heard Yura yell behind her. Kaiya tensed up when she heard the sword flying towards her back, but that only sent Kaiya into stabbing the skull harder.

With one final stab the skull cracked, the sword stopped mid-air a little behind Kaiya. Light emitted from the skull as it cracked open. A red hemisphere within the skull broke into two. Kaiya looked up in time to see Yura gasp in terror and disintegrated.

Kaiya sighed in relief and wiped away the beads of sweat on her forehead. She looked down at the broken comb where the bright light had been broken. Inuyasha walked toward Kaiya, clutching onto his wound. "So that's Yura's true form . . ."

"This red comb was Yura?" Kaiya asked confusedly.

"After everything that you've seen here, your surprised? It was probably used to comb the hair of the dead. She didn't use I as much as it used her." Inuyasha said. He gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

Kaiya stiffened with wide eyes. "Inuyasha . . . your hurt pretty badly" Kaiya said worriedly as she took off his kimono. "Because you let me wear your kimono."

"It's nothing." Inuyasha said. "But, what about the Sacred Jewel?"

Kaiya stood and walked over to Yura's old clothes and picked up the Sacred Jewel pouch. "It's fine" Kaiya said when she took the Jewel Shard out. "I still can't believe all this trouble is over a Jewel Shard."

Inuyasha stood up and tossed his kimono over his shoulder. "Let's go, Kaiya" he said. Kaiya stood up and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I didn't even know you knew my name . . ." Kaiya mumbled. "I think that's the first time you've called me it."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Maybe your warming up to me" Kaiya smirked smugly at him.

"Keh! Who'd warm up to a wench like you?"

Kaiya's smirk was lost and she glared at him. "Stop calling me that!" she yelled. "Next time I won't save your life!" She punched him in the shoulder. Inuyasha winced in pain and fell over with a groan. "Well, if you had've told me it hurt I wouldn't have done that!"

"L-leave me alone!" Inuyasha whined back.

Kaiya couldn't help but smile. _Still, _she thought, _I now know that Inuyasha _is_ starting to warm up to me. Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all . . ._

* * *

**Thanks for the earlier reviews!**

**By the way, is it just me or does Yura look a little like an older version of Sailor Saturn?**

**Anyway, please review and seeya next time!**


	5. Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshoumaru

**Hi there! Thank you so much to all those reviews out there! Your making this a lot easier to write this fic for me!**

**I just wanna say this is probably the most funniest chapter I've written because I've been able to add things I wanted to add in for some time now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kaiya, I'm booooored!" a little girl about the age of six whined at Kaiya one sunny afternoon.

Kaiya blinked at the eight year old child. "Really?"

"So am I, Kaiya, can we do something else other than picking flowers from the field?" another one of the two girls asked. This girl was more mature then her little sister. She was eight years old but had ruby red hair that reached to her jaw. Her deep brown eyes stood out from her pixie-like features and peeked from underneath her thick eye-lashes. Her name was Yumi.

Kaiya started whining to. "Aww, but I find this fuuunnn!"

"Not for us" the youngest, Yuuki, pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We do this every day."

"Every day, huh?" Kaiya repeated. She plucked her chin in concentration as she began thinking of what she could play with the little girls. Earlier the kids had both tied flowers in her long hair to match the pink flower in her jacket, Kaiya had returned them the favour and tied flowers in their hair too.

Both the sisters exchanged looks before looking back at Kaiya worriedly. "Aah . . . Kaiya?" they both mumbled as they leaned in.

Kaiya smiled as she jumped to her feet with an idea, startling the poor girls. The flowers that Kaiya had been holding, now flew everywhere in the sky. "I know what we can do!"

"Really? What?" Yuuki asked excitedly.

Kaiya beamed at her, the sunlight matching her mood. Both Kaiya and the two sisters stood on a hill not too far from the village covered in flowers and bathed in sunlight. In the past few days Kaiya had come back to the Feudal Era, she couldn't help but make friends with the children of the village. She played games with them all day and acted as immature as they were. Probably more. When Inuyasha had first saw this he had rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'childish, idiotic, crybaby' so Kaiya had 'sat' him in front of all the children, causing them all to laugh at him.

Kaiya had decided that today she would play with her favourite kid friends, Yumi and Yuuki. She thought picking flowers for their parents would entertain them, and be nice to their parents. Apparently the kids didn't agree with her.

"We should play Hide and Seek!" Kaiya answered brightly.

"Hide and Seek?" Yuuki and Yumi both repeated confusedly. "What is that?"

It was then that Kaiya remembered that, since she was in the Feudal Era Japan, a lot of the things she talked about hadn't been invented yet and she usually would receive some confused glances. Kaiya kneeled down to the little girl's height and explained them the rules of hide and seek.

"So who's gonna count?" Yumi asked when Kaiya had finished explaining.

"Shotgun not!" Kaiya exclaimed as she touched her nose suddenly. She didn't need to explain what this meant to the kids since she had already explained to them when she had met them.

"Oh, shotgun!" Yumi quickly said as she tapped her nose.

Yuuki pouted again when she realised she would have to count. "But I don't wanna count." She whinged.

Kaiya put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder. She looked into Yuuki's pale blue eyes, brushing a pale blonde lock from the six-year old's face. "Counting is fun" Kaiya said cheerfully. "And it takes a lot of responsibility."

Yuuki brightened up and beamed excitedly at Kaiya. "Really?"

Kaiya nodded. "Uh-ha. Because you're the counter, the power of the game falls into your hands now, Yuuki-chan." Kaiya said in an ancient wise voice. "You have the power to end the game whenever you want."

The blonde six year old looked up determinedly at Kaiya. "Don't worry, Kaiya, I'll use the power correctly."

Yumi and Kaiya both sweatdropped. "O-okay." Kaiya nervously replied.

Both of them stood up and looked at the little girl. "Now remember, Yuuki, count to ten and no peeking." Kaiya explained.

Yuuki nodded. "Yes, Kaiya-chan." She covered her eyes with her little hands and began counting. "One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Four . . ."

By then Kaiya had already picked up her faded pink bag and she and Yumi had already sprinted off and split up. Kaiya ran through some of the bushes that resided in the forest. Kaiya leapt into a bush, crouched down and peeked her head over the leaves. _Maybe I shouldn't've gone in the forest, Yuuki is only six after all, _Kaiya thought.

"What are you doing?" A painfully familiar voice asked. Kaiya squealed and jumped in fright, falling over the bush in process. As Kaiya looked brushed her hair out of her face, the voice snickered. "Well, it looks like your just as childish as ever."

Kaiya growled at the silver-hair half-demon. "Sit." She said simply as she stood up. She dusted herself off, ignoring Inuyasha slamming into the dirt. "What's the meaning of this, Inuyasha? Sneaking up on me like that."

Inuyasha spat the dirt out of his mouth. "Wench! What was that for?"

Kaiya placed her fists on her hips. "Don't sneak up on me! You caused me to fall over the bush I was hiding in!"

"Keh! There's no surprise there. Even if I didn't scare you, you still would've fallen over! Your such a klutz, Kaiya!"

"Sit!"

"Argh!"

Kaiya folded her arms over her chest and glared at Inuyasha. "Your such a sneak, Inuyasha! Why did you sneak up on me, anyway?" Kaiya asked curiously as she crouched down next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat up in his dog position again and followed his arms over his own chest stubbornly. "I would've thought you'd already know that by now. I asked you what you were doing."

"I was hiding from Yuuki, we were playing Hide and Seek." Kaiya answered, a smile spreading along her lips. It seemed her bright, cheerful self was back.

Inuyasha stared at her curiously. "Hide and Seek? What the heck is that?" He asked angrily, though Kaiya could sense of curiosity in his voice.

"It's a game that kids play in my world. I thought I should teach it to them, since I still find it fun." Kaiya answered.

Inuyasha sweatdropped. _Doesn't that tell her something? _He asked to himself but didn't say it outside his head. Kaiya then looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you spying me?"

Inuyasha shot up from the ground, his expression hardened and Kaiya could detect a faint blush on his cheeks. "Keh? Why would I wanna spy on _you_? You wench! I have plenty of more important things to do then spy on some good for nothin' teenager all day!"

Kaiya blinked innocently up at Inuyasha. "Okay, Inuyasha, you weren't spying on me. Jeeze. I was just wonderin' you don't have to bite my head off about it." Kaiya mumbled. "But if you weren't spying on me, then how did you know I was here?"

Inuyasha blushed again. He opened his mouth to snap at her (no doubt) but they both heard a twig snap. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and to where he heard the twig. "Huh? What the heck was th–?"

"Get down!" Kaiya hissed as she pounced on Inuyasha, causing both of them to fall behind the bush and out of sight.

"What the hell was that for, wench?" Inuyasha demanded angrily at Kaiya.

"Shut up." She snapped at him, glaring at him dangerously. "She'll hear us."

* * *

"Did you hear that, Priestess Kaede?" Yuuki asked when she heard Kaiya knocking Inuyasha to the ground.

"Aye, child, it sounded as if it came from that bush" Kaede said as she pointed toward the bush that was moving and rustling.

Pretty soon there were voices coming from it. "Would ya shut up, already? They might hear us!" Kaiya's voice came from the bush.

Yuuki ran toward the bush while Kaede walked as fast as she could toward it. As they neared the bush the voices got louder. "Who cares if they hear us? It's _you _who has to hide!"

* * *

Kaiya glared down at the Hanyo beneath her and grabbed his collar of his kimono. "It's not rocket science, just shut the hell up!"

"Keh! Make me, I'll be as loud as I want!" Inuyasha snapped, though he had no idea what 'rocket science' was, but didn't bother asking Kaiya about it.

"Avert ye eyes!" they both heard a familiar voice say and stopped bickering. Both Inuyasha and Kaiya looked over to see Kaede shielding the eyes of Yuuki. "It seems as though ye are starting to get along."

"Eh?" Kaiya said questioningly as she looked down at Inuyasha. She felt her cheeks burn when she realised the position they were in. Kaiya was sitting on top of Inuyasha's hips and she had hold of his collar. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he to realised their position and quickly stood up, making Kaiya fall onto her butt. "Ow!" she complained as she glared up at Inuyasha.

Yuuki smiled at them. "Kaiya, I decided to use the Power of the Counter wisely and got Kaede to help me search for you and Yumi."

Kaiya sweatdropped and smiled nervously at her. "Cheater." She mumbled.

"Keh! Your such a liar." Inuyasha scoffed, the shoulder of his kimono sliding down slightly. "There's no such thing as The Power of the Counter!"

Kaiya glared at him. "Thank you, Sherlock."

Inuyasha eyed her confusedly. "Huh? I'm not Sher– OW!" Inuyasha yelped and looked down at his chest. When Kaiya followed his gaze she couldn't help but blush, she may be incredibly childish but she was still a teenager. Kaiya felt herself freeze with fright when she saw a flea on his chest sucking out his blood.

The flea pulled himself from Inuyasha's skin and smiled up at him. "Greetings and salutations, Master Inuyasha!" The flea said brightly.

Inuyasha scowled as he slapped the flea. He observed the flattened flea on his hand. "Well if it ain't ol' Myoga the Flea!"

"Flea?" Kaiya repeated sacredly as the Flea, or 'Myoga, slowly drifted to the ground.

As Inuyasha knelt down to where Myoga had fallen, Kaiya reached into her backpack she had dropped and grabbed her bug spray. "What'cha come to see me about, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's been such a long time, Lord Inuyasha . . ." Before Myoga could finish, Kaiya was already spraying him with bug spray. Myoga struggled to still stand but eventually fell on his back. Kaiya hated all bugs. She had always had a childhood fear of them ever since she had fallen in on a ants nest when she was six. Ever since then she hated all bugs. Except for Lady Bugs and Butterflies and things.

Inuyasha eyed Kaiya curiously. "What'd you do to him?" he asked puzzledly as he looked at the bug spray can she held.

Kaiya smiled at him brightly. "It gets rid of all bugs and fleas." She answered. When Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her she continued. "I absolutely hate all creepy-crawlies."

* * *

"What do ya mean men are tryin' to find my old man's tomb?" Inuyasha asked Myoga that night. Inuyasha, Kaiya, Kaede and Myoga were all gathered around the fire in Kaede's hut, listening to Myoga's story.

"I, Myoga, guardian of the tomb, could bear it no longer and here I am." Myoga said, his legs crossed over in a wise kind of way.

"So you abandoned the tomb and ran away?" Inuyasha demanded.

"But that tomb was just stone." Myoga replied. "The remains, which are more important, are no longer there."

"Then where is it?"

Myoga shrugged. "Regrettably, master, no one knows." He said as he shook his head.

"Some guardian you are . . ." Inuyasha said blandly as he rested his cheek in his palm.

"Inuyasha, I have heard of your father," Kaede said. "he was a phantom dog that once ruled over the western region."

"I can't say I remember much about 'im." Inuyasha muttered boredly.

"Your father was a demon among demons, great and powerful." Myoga explained, as Kaiya fought back a yawn. This topic of Inuyasha's father was getting tiring. "His blood was especially delicious. And you, Lord Inuyasha, have inherited that from him."

"Alright, his dad was a great dog demon . . . but what about his mum?" Kaiya asked curiously, not noticing Inuyasha stiffening.

Myoga smiled at Kaiya. "She was a beauty beyond compare. And very pure of–" Inuyasha stomped his heel down on Myoga angrily and twisted his heel on the poor flea.

Kaiya glared up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what're you doing?"

Inuyasha sighed angrily and jumped down to the mat at the front door. "My mother died a long time ago!" He yelled as he stormed out of the hut.

Kaiya gasped. "Oh . . ." she trailed off, feeling the guilt eating away at her. _Maybe it would've been wise to have kept quiet, _she thought. "I . . . didn't realise."

"Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of his mother." Myoga informed her, only making her guilt double.

Kaiya stared out the reef door, trying to fight the urge to go to Inuyasha and apologise. "It is best that ye not disturb Inuyasha." Kaede said as she tended to the fire.

Kaiya ignored her and got up from her seated position and walked out of the hut. She smiled at the children examining her bike. _I guess I'm walking then, _Kaiya thought as she walked into the direction of Inuyasha's favourite tree. _If his Dad is a full demon that must make his Mum a human._

Kaiya continued to think as she looked down at the path. She remembered how Inuyasha had practically yelled at her to stop talking about his mother. _Is it possible he hates his Mum for being human? _She thought curiously. She placed her hand to her inner thigh, remembering what was there.

* * *

"_I'm off, Mum!" Kaiya called as she slung her backpack onto her bag and started heading out the house._

"_Kaiya, wait!" Kuniko called after her daughter._

_Kaiya turned to her Mum and sighed. "Mama, I have to go now! Inuyasha is really impatient!" Kaiya whined, sounding like a two year old._

_Kuniko giggled softly. "I know. But take this." She held out a dusty black box flat in her palms. "It's belonged to the shrine for as long as I can remember. You can use it to protect yourself."_

_Kaiya raised an eyebrow confusedly at her Mum. "What?" she asked but opened the box anyway. She gasped when she laid her eyes on what was in the box. Rested in a silky blanket was a richly jewel decorated dagger, that looked quite new. "Mum?"_

_Kuniko looked down at the dagger with a sad look in her eyes. "I realise now I'm not there I won't be able to protect you like a good mother would." She said softly. "Just please take this. So I, at least, know you have something to keep you safe."_

_Kaiya stiffened when she saw a tear run down Kuniko's cheek. She then realised that her Mum didn't want her to go to the Feudal Era. She wanted her daughter to live a safe and normal life in the twenty-first century. Where there weren't any demons._

_Kaiya enveloped her Mum in a deep hug as the both of them cried. "I'll take it, Mama. If it'll make you happy."_

* * *

Kaiya felt herself get a little bit teary at the flashback. Before she had jumped in the well, Kaiya had tied the dagger to her inner thigh with a leather band. She had hidden it under her skirt so no one could notice it and so far, no one had.

She found it sweet that her Mum would give her something so old that belonged to the shrine to protect herself. Kaiya found that she and her mother both had silently agreed on one thing. They both wanted her to live a normal life.

Kaiya stopped when she found she had reached the tree where Inuyasha was sitting on. She looked up at him. _I don't think anyone can really hate their mother, _she thought with a small smile. _Not even Inuyasha. _She decided that now would be a good time to start apologising. "Inuyasha?" she called up to him.

"Go away!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. But Kaiya didn't. She stood her ground and continued staring up at him.

"No! Inuyasha, I've come to apologise!" she said, her voice a full of guilt. "I didn't know I was gonna upset you!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped as he looked down at her. Kaiya realised the fury and sadness that shone in his golden eyes and felt her stomach do a million flip-flops. "I don't need your apologies!"

Kaiya avoided his eyesight. "Well, when you're ready to come down please do." She said kindly as she offered him a small smile. She watched as he stiffened at her smile but turned around and continued stare at the full moon.

Kaiya sighed at his stubbornness and sat down against the tree. When she leaned her back against the tree trunk she fiddled with the key around her neck. She smiled a little when she remembered her Mum giving it to her. _I have such a good-hearted Mum, _she thought. Remembering her music box, she took it out of her jacket pocket and wound it up with her key.

The lid opened up and the calming music that Kaiya loved so much started playing. She smiled more when she felt a strange, yet comfortable, feeling flooding into her heart and made her relax. She settled more into the trunk and gazed at the stars in the sky. _The stars, _Kaiya thought, _I feel like their smiling down at me. I never noticed how beautiful they are here._

"What's that?"

Kaiya almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Inuyasha's voice appear out of nowhere. "Inuyasha, I told you to stop sneaking up on me." She said when she turned her head over her shoulder to see Inuyasha peering at her and the music box curiously. But she just shrugged it off and decided to answer his question. She at least owed him that. "It's a music box. It's something that plays music, obviously. My mother gave it to me a few days ago."

She watched as Inuyasha flinched when she said 'mother' and felt the guilt in her race around again. So offering him her best smile she patted the space next to her. "Inuyasha, do you wanna sit with me?"

Inuyasha surprised her by actually nodding and sitting next to her. Unlike last time, he didn't glare at her. He just stared at the full moon, listening to the music travel to his ears. Kaiya did the same and listened to the heaven sent music. _Inuyasha . . . why are you so distant from me? _Kaiya asked, but didn't say it out loud. _I want you to share your secrets with me. I wanna be your friend. It's just sometimes your hard to get along with._

Eventually the music stopped, leaving nothing but the silence to carry on. But this silence wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable one. One that Kaiya enjoyed. It was when the delicate lid of the music box closed that a cold breeze swept by and sent chills running up Kaiya's spine. A ghostly chill.

"Kaiya, get down!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed her to the ground. Her grip on her music box was lost and it rolled out of her hand.

Kaiya managed to look up from the dirt when he took his hand away from her head. She glared at Inuyasha, who was looking straight forward. "Inuyasha, what was that for? I thought we were getting along!"

"Something weirds coming" Inuyasha said. "Can't ya feel it?"

"Uh . . ." Kaiya trailed off confusedly. _Typical, the longest we've ever gone without snapping at each other and he senses something, _she thought.

They both looked up toward the moon to see a carriage being pulled by invisible horses. Several demons flew around the carriage, guarding it. The screen of the carriage flew up, revealing a beautiful woman inside.

"She sure is pretty . . ." Kaiya admitted, slightly awed to see a woman that beautiful. She reminded Kaiya a little bit of a porcelain doll. With her milky white skin, and black ebony hair. She was dressed in a expensive looking kimono that was made of the finest silk and cloth.

Inuyasha stood and took a few steps forward, his expression blank and slightly bewitching. "Inuyasha . . ." Kaiya asked slowly, the look on his face telling her something was up.

"M-Mother . . ." Inuyasha slowly said.

Kaiya blinked confusedly at him. She looked up when she heard the woman in the carriage speak. "I-It is you . . . Inuyasha!" she cried. The chains around her, which Kaiya only now noticed, tightened around her and she cried out in pain.

Inuyasha, without a moment's thought, ran forward. "Mother!"

Forgetting completely about her music box, Kaiya followed after him, trying not to trip over. "Inuyasha, didn't you say ten minutes ago that she died a long time ago?"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The woman in the carriage cried out. The carriage began to fly toward dark, swirling cloud above. A gigantic demon hand with clawed fingers reached out from the cloud and crushed the carriage to pieces. It held tightly onto the woman, who lay unconscious in its palm. The rest of the body came out of the cloud with eerie red eyes that sent the hairs on Kaiya's arms standing up.

Kaiya looked up with wide and worried eyes. "It's got your mum!" she screamed, terrified. "She looks like she's in pain!"

"Not anymore!" Inuyasha growled before he leapt into the air. He quickly moved out of the way when a torrent of fire surged suddenly toward him. "Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled angrily when he landed on the ground, looking up at the small green toad on the demon's arm. Kaiya looked further up the arm as the toad turned to face a silver haired man behind him. Though Kaiya couldn't see much details of the man, he looked to be a much older, mature version of Inuyasha.

"You . . . Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled up at the man named 'Sesshomaru.'

"Admirable . . . so you remember your older brother?" Sesshomaru said calmly, Kaiya couldn't detect a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Brother, huh?" Kaiya mumbled as she looked at Inuyasha innocently. "Well, he does kinda look like you . . ."

Inuyasha glared at her. "We look nothing alike, you hear that?"

"You're right." Kaiya admitted with a shrug. "He looks waaaaay to mature to be related to you."

"A human?" Sesshomaru said as he fixed his gaze upon her.

Kaiya immediately felt the confidence she had been feeling leave her body under his icy glare and hid behind Inuyasha. "Y-yeah, w-whats it to ya?"

Sesshomaru ignored Kaiya. "Inuyasha . . . it suits you to stick to humans." The toad pulled the chain around Inuyasha's mother's neck, making her wince in pain. "Disgusting beasts called humans. I would've thought you'd be over humans by now. Or is it a trait from Father?"

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru. "Did you come all this way just for that?" Inuyasha said through grinded teeth.

"Be not a fool, I've no such time to waste. I came to ask you the location of our fathers grave." Sesshomaru replied.

"Grave? Why are ya asking me for?"

"'Seen, but never seen. Known, but never to its protector.' That is the clue to the gravesite."

_That's sort of poetic . . ._Kaiya thought, missing the big picture.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Inuyasha snapped. "Besides, even if I _did _know, I wouldn't be tellin' you, now would I?"

"Shame. You know nothing of the tomb. It cannot be helped. Your mother will suffer for it." A green whip shot out of Sesshoumaru's fingers, the shade of acid, and whipped the demon. The demon cried out in pain and clenched it's fist around Inuyasha's mother, making her cry out in pain.

"Are you stupid? My mother died a long time ago!" Inuyasha yelled. "As if I'd fall for such a trick!"

Sesshomaru smirked at his little brother. "Trick, huh?"

"Fool!" The little toad yelled at Inuyasha. "Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshomaru. He was so kind as to even give her flesh! And her own son won't believe it's really her. How mortifying it must be for your mother!"

"Inuyasha! I am returned from the dead . . ." Inuyasha's mother cried in out in pain. Kaiya watched with worried eyes. Several little demon imps tugged at the chains around her body and she fainted from the pain.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped into the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" With a flash of yellow coming from his claws, he slice the demon's hand off. The demons hand fell to the ground, along with Inuyasha's mother.

Kaiya, without waiting another second, ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. "Ma'am, are you alright?" Kaiya asked worriedly.

She weakly opened her eyes at Kaiya and faintly nodded. "Kaiya! Take her and get away from here!" Inuyasha shouted. For the first time, Kaiya decided to do as he said, if everything hadn't gone downhill from there.

"Your worthless." Sesshoumaru said emotionless as he whipped the demon repeatedly in the face. The demon screamed in pain before reaching for Inuyasha's mother.

"Mother!" Inuyasha cried as he ran towards Kaiya and his mother.

She looked up in alarm. "Inuyasha!" she screamed as Inuyasha blocked the hand of the demon; it's hand stabbing into his back. She gasped in horror and held out her hands, a white glowing orb shinning in the palm of her hands. The light enlarged and engulfed Inuyasha, Kaiya and herself. The last thing Kaiya remembered before blacking out is how warm and kind Inuyasha's mother's power felt.

* * *

_Where am . . . I? _Kaiya wondered as she slowly began to gain consciousness. _Am I dead? _She began to open her eyes and let the shining light flood into her sight. Without moving from her side, Kaiya began to look around. She was resting on a clearing of grass with a beautiful pond close by.

_If I'm here . . . then Inuyasha and his mother hand to be here too . . ._ she thought. She tried to get up but found the she couldn't move an inch. It was like something invisible was holding her down in an iron grip. Something incredibly strong. _Why can't I move? _Kaiya looked ahead and saw Inuyasha and his mother talking on the other side of the pond. _Well, at least I know their safe . . ._ Kaiya thought calmly as she let her eyes wonder toward the pond. What she saw – or didn't see – made her eyes widen.

Inuyasha's mother had no face!

_W-what? Where's her face? _Kaiya thought frantically. _Something's up with this woman, I don't think she really is Inuyasha's real mum. I have to tell Inuyasha. _She tried to yell out to Inuyasha but found she couldn't. It was just like her not being able to move.

_Why don't I have any control over my body? _She asked. _And what the hell is going on?_

* * *

**Me and my friends took a vote on what weapon I would give Kaiya and we all decided on a dagger because (lets face it) daggers are awesome! I'm gonna try and see if I can make Kaiya use it against Sesshoumaru next time.**

**Seeya ya'll next time! **

**P.S. I'll try and update this as soon as I can but it won't be easy since I caught a nasty bug from my younger sister.**


	6. Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword

**Wow, this has to be the most quickest chapter I've ever written. ONE DAY! Can you believe it? Anyway, enjoy this chap!**

* * *

Kaiya felt her heart pounding in her ears and her stomach sink into her soul. She knew something bad was gonna happen! She didn't have to be psychic to see that. _I can't just lay here and do nothing! _She thought frantically. _I have to do something! But what? I can't move or speak!_

She watched in horror as Inuyasha and his 'Mother' started talking. Inuyasha kneeled in front of the pond and looked at its reflection. Kaiya wanted to scream at Inuyasha for being so blind and completely missing the reflection of his 'Mother' and her not having a face. _That idiot, _she thought, though she knew it wasn't his fault. She watched as Inuyasha's face grew more and more distant and realised she was using her powers to bewitch him into seeing something in the pond's reflection.

Inuyasha's mother hugged him from behind and Kaiya saw the look of peacefulness and lovingness in her eyes, but she wasn't fooled for a minute. Kaiya noticed how Inuyasha looked a bit drained of his energy as he turned to face her and fell into her open arms. Kaiya's eyes widened when Inuyasha's mother's hands sunk into Inuyasha's back. Kaiya tried everything she could to fight against whatever was holding her back.

_Inuyasha, come on! Please, wake up! _She yelled in a panicked tone. Heavy chains wrapped around Kaiya's body became noticeable, followed by the little imps she had seen before. _These imps! Their holding me down! _She thought panickedly.

The beautiful scenery faded when a dark aura swept by and caused the beautiful pond to form into a desolate swamp. Kaiya watched as the colours in the air that merged together like a painting suddenly changed into an icky black. If there was any life here before, there certainly wasn't anymore. Kaiya could feel the aura of darkness and it sent shivers up her spine. _This place is all an illusion, _Kaiya thought. She felt as if she had entered a place she once saw in one of her nightmares when she was a kid. It had been all coated with black and felt cold. Just like this place.

She felt something very light bounce onto her cheek. Kaiya couldn't turn her head to see who (or _what_) it was, she was forced to keep on watching Inuyasha and his mother. "Kaiya! Snap out of it! It's me, Myoga the Flea!" He yelled as he kept on jumping on her cheek. He hoped onto the chain around her neck and sighed. "Poor thing, your chained up head to foot, unable to move. I'll have to undo this enchantment in a moment . . ." Kaiya noted how Myoga began to stutter. She then felt a small pinch on her cheek and, out of reflex, reached to slap him away.

Kaiya smiled when she could move again and sat up straight. She held the flattened Myoga in her hand and as he began to float to the ground. "Thanks, Myoga, I owe you one." She said. The imps that had been surrounding her ran away, but Kaiya just ignored them and hid behind a boulder. She peeked over the boulder and saw the little green imp that was with Sesshomaru earlier talking with the demon impersonating Inuyasha's mother. "Who's he?" Kaiya whispered to Myoga, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Jaken." Myoga answered. "One of Sesshoumaru's followers. You must be extremely careful, Kaiya, that Human Head Staff his holding is very dangerous."

Kaiya nodded in understanding. She slowly stood up and crept toward Jaken from behind, who was barking out orders at the Demon. She slammed her shoe down on Jaken's skull and stole his staff from his hand. "You mean disgusting little toad!" Kaiya yelled as she swung his staff at him and watched as he flew into the water. Kaiya looked at the Demon and gasped when she saw half of Inuyasha's body was sinking into hers. The Demon ran away from Kaiya, taking Inuyasha with her. Kaiya chased after her as fast as she could. "Wait! Please let Inuyasha go!"

"No!" She yelled back and tried pulling Inuyasha in more until his hair was only visible.

Kaiya closed in on her and grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair, trying to pull him out. "Inuyasha, dog-ears, please wake up!" she pleaded. Her foot slammed against a rock on the round and she fell over, losing her grip on Inuyasha's hair. "Snap, now what can I do?" she mumbled to herself as she picked herself off the ground.

Myoga hoped onto her shoulder again. "Kaiya, you must awaken Master Inuyasha's spirit!"

"What?" Kaiya asked confusedly as she looked down at the small flea. "Spirit?"

"That demon is the Un-Mother." Myoga explained. "She was created by the forlorn spirits of mothers who lost children to famine or war. If you reawaken the spirit that's under the spell of the Un-Mother, his body will be released!"

"But I don't know how." Kaiya said as she scrambled to her feet and looked back at Inuyasha, his arm was now visible. "I won't make it in time!" She felt tears of frustration sting at the back of her eyes and hung her head in shame. She gasped when her eyes landed on the pond's surface. She was staring at the reflection of the Un-Mother holding a sleeping, small boy in her arms that looked like a much younger and cuter Inuyasha **(A/N: Raise your hands if you think Inuyasha as a kid is the cutest thing!)**. "Is that cutie Inuyasha?" Kaiya asked, resisting the urge to squeal at how cute he was. _Well there's an image going in the ol' sketchbook, _she thought.

"Yes! That is the work of the Un-Mother's magic!" Myoga answered.

Kaiya gripped tightly on the staff in her hand. "If that's her magic, maybe I can . . ." Kaiya trailed off thoughtfully. Breaking into a run toward the pond. The freezing water came to her ankles but Kaiya ignored it and hit the surface of the water with the staff, scrambling the reflection.

The Un-Mother shrieked in pain and Inuyasha fell out of her and crashed to the ground. Kaiya rushed to him and fell to her knees as she looked at him concernedly. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone as she helped him up.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He cursed. "How dare they . . . use my mother like that?"

"Inuyasha, it was all the work of Sesshoumaru and Jaken." Kaiya said, sneaking a glance at the crying mother on the ground.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "What?"

"Inuyasha . . ." a taunting voice said, Kaiya could feel the coldness of the voice. They both looked up to see Sesshomaru appear from the fog and walking toward them. "Now I know where the tomb is."

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at his half-brother as he tried to stand up. Kaiya watched as Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of them. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat roughly and held him up. "Why you . . . !"

"I never imagined it would be there. Very clever . . . that Father would pick such a place. The black pearl in the right . . . Father didn't want anyone to disturb his resting place so he hid his tomb there."

Kaiya shivered when she saw a small smirk on Sesshoumaru's face. She slowly lay her hand on her dagger under her skirt, making sure no one saw the movement of her arm.

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist as he was strangled. "You . . . what kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

"So you were entrusted with the tomb unknowingly." Sesshoumaru mused. "Well then, would you like to visit Father's grave with me?"

Kaiya drew out the dagger from under her skirt. Without another thought she leapt up from the ground and stabbed it into Sesshoumaru's other arm. Sesshomaru didn't scream out in pain, nor did he flinch or show any way of feeling the pain of the cold steel digging into his arm. He turned his icy glare toward Kaiya, who shivered under it and gripped her dagger harder. "I have no time for your weak attacks, human." Sesshomaru sneered as he slapped Kaiya across the face with the back of his palm.

"Kaiya!" Inuyasha cried out.

Kaiya fell to the ground with a reddened cheek, her dagger still in her hand but drenched with blood. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha, not paying any mind to his wounded arm. "Now that won't be any more interruptions." Sesshomaru held up two clawed fingers to Inuyasha's right eye. Kaiya watched from the ground in horror as a spark emitted from between his fingers and Inuyasha's eye, making the half-demon yell out in pain.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kaiya screamed as her hand flew to her red cheek and she began to sit up. Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers toward him, effectively extracting a black orb from Inuyasha's iris. When the small sphere flew into Sesshoumaru's hand he dropped his younger brother to the ground and gazed at it.

Inuyasha groaned and held a hand over his right eye. Kaiya was at his side in a heartbeat and him sit up. "Inuyasha?"

Kaiya heard Sesshoumaru scoff and looked up at him. "No wonder it was useless looking underground. Seen, but never seen. Protected, but never known to its protector.' And it is the black pearl imbedded in your right eye."

Inuyasha slowly lowered his hand, Kaiya covered her mouth with her hand when she saw his right iris was gone. "And just for that . . . you tricked me with my dead mother's image . . .!"

From the corner of her eye, Kaiya saw the Un-Mother look up at Inuyasha. "It was a joke." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"Why you . . . unforgivable!" Inuyasha growled as he stood and slashed at Sesshoumaru with his claws, but Sesshomaru was quick to dodge him.

"Die." Sesshomaru said calmly as his acid green whip shot out of his claws. He attacked Inuyasha several times, but Inuyasha was quick enough to dodge the attacks. Sesshomaru managed to aim a hit at Inuyasha and was thrown to the ground. Sesshoumaru readied to hit Inuyasha again but the Un-other rushed in front of Inuyasha. The whip shattered her body into millions of pieces and Kaiya watched with horror as her body pieces flew in the air. _She was a demon, but she saved Inuyasha, _Kaiya thought. She glared at Sesshomaru with bitter hate. _Sesshoumaru. He killed the Un-Mother._

"The Un-Mother?" Myoga questioned, suddenly appearing on Kaiya's shoulder again.

Kaiya looked at the Un-Mother's head with confused yet compassionate eyes. "She . . ." Kaiya trailed off in question.

"The Un-Mother is a demon filled with motherly love." Myoga explained. "It is in her nature to protect children."

_So she wasn't evil then, _Kaiya thought. "My boy . . ." The Un-Mother cried softly and very weakly. Kaiya looked down at the head of the Un-Mother and held back the tears of compassion forming in her eyes. Sesshoumaru swung his whip at her head and whipped it into pieces.

Kaiya glared at Sesshomaru angrily. "Hey you! She, in no way, deserved to die!" she yelled furiously, but she was just ignored by the heartless Demon.

"Don't interfere again otherwise we'll _both_ be killed!" Myoga warned Kaiya, but she didn't care.

"Jaken. Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called, looking for his little servant.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I have the Human Head Staff again!" Jaken yelled proudly as he ran to Sesshoumaru and held up the staff.

Kaiya sweatdropped. _When did he get that back . . .? _she wondered confusedly.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the staff and held up the black orb. "How I have waited for this moment." Sesshoumaru said. He dropped the orb onto the ground and hit it with the lower end of the staff. Kaiya sweatdropped again when the old man head on the staff started to laugh manically.

"The old man laughs!" Jaken said gleefully. "The tomb will now open!"

A light emitted from the orb at Sesshoumaru's feet and a portal opened in the air. Sesshoumaru and Jaken went in without a backwards glance at Inuyasha or Kaiya.

Kaiya stared at the portal, where the two evil demons had gone into before she walked to her dagger and slid it back in its scabbard under her skirt. _I have to go in, _she thought determinedly as she made her way to the portal. She didn't even pay attention to what Inuyasha and Myoga were discussing. "Shut up! Who said I wasn't going in?" Inuyasha asked angrily to Myoga as he ripped the cloth from the Un-Mother's dress from his shoulder. "That Sesshoumaru . . . I'll kill 'im. Kaiya, you stay here and – huh?" Inuyasha then noticed she was standing next to him anymore.

Kaiya looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, one foot already in the portal. "Stop the chit-chat and come on! Before the portal closes!" She called to the confused Hanyo and jumped into the portal.

Kaiya practically flew inside the portal. The sea of red made her remember the pretty colours in the well. _It's hard to believe only a day ago I was at home without any demons, _Kaiya thought.

"Hey, wait up!" She heard Inuyasha call after her as he caught up with her. "You do realize that Sesshoumaru's there."

"I know that!" Kaiya said furiously. "He doesn't have a heart and he doesn't possess neither blood nor tears! That Demon is unforgivable!"

Before Inuyasha could reply, the vortex disappeared without a trace and they were suddenly floating in a sky above a desolate and rocky landscape. A skeletal bird flew under Inuyasha and Kaiya, allowing both of them to land on its back. It started to fly toward a giant skeleton. It appeared to be some sort of an animal dressed in various types of armours. Kaiya noted how the skeleton thing seemed to be the middle of this place. "Father . . ." Inuyasha said softly with wide eyes.

Kaiya turned to him. "That's your Dad?" she demanded confusedly.

Inuyasha looked back at Kaiya. "Can't you tell?"

Kaiya sweatdropped. "What do you mean 'Can't you tell?'" she asked, her confusion only doubling. "His huge! I was expecting him to be smaller!"

"His Father was phantom of incomparable stature." Myoga explained. "And here he is in his truest form, undisguised." The bird they were on flew into the mouth of the skull. "The treasured sword imbedded in his bones . . . that is what Lord Sesshoumaru is after."

"Myoga?" Kaiya asked as she blinked at the small flea on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You're still here? I though you would've run off by now."

Myoga crossed his four arms over his chest. "Excuse me, Kaiya, but I take that very, and highly, insulting!"

Kaiya flashed an innocent smile at him. "Sorry."

When they landed inside the skeleton's skull, the skeleton bird flew off and Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kaiya. Kaiya sighed and climbed onto his back. Inuyasha wrapped his hands around Kaiya's thigh, making the fifteen year old blush, and felt the dagger under her skirt. "What the heck is that?" he demanded, continuing to feel the dagger.

Kaiya felt incredibly uncomfortable as his hand kept on running up her inner thigh. She slapped his hand away from her dagger and glared at the back of his head. "It's my dagger, you idiot! I would've thought you'd already had figured that out by now!" she snapped. "Now hurry up and get to Sesshoumaru!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed before he started to run into the skeleton. With wind stinging her eyes and cheeks, Kaiya slowly, and hesitantly at first, tucked her head into Inuyasha's shoulder blade and squeezed her eyes shut. She noted how, at first, he stiffened but relaxed. Kaiya had squeezed her eyes so tight she didn't even realise that Inuyasha had stopped running until he shouted, "Sesshoumaru!"

Kaiya looked up from Inuyasha's shoulder blade and down below them. Inuyasha was standing on one of the ribcage bones inside the skeleton. Kaiya looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and down at Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be standing by a golden pedestal that held the tip of a very rusty, old sword in it. _I hope _that _isn't the sword this whole fights over, _Kaiya thought with a sweatdrop.

Inuyasha let Kaiya down and she clung to a vine that was growing on the vines, hoping she wouldn't trip and fall. "You and me still have unfinished business!" he yelled as he leapt toward Sesshoumaru, who didn't flinch. Sesshoumaru was quick to dodge him and Inuyasha ended up crashing onto the many skulls. "Damn, where'd he go?" Inuyasha looked around frantically, only to find Sesshoumaru standing on one of the ribcages gracefully.

"This is our Father's resting place. Be respectful!" Sesshoumaru said, with narrowed eyes.

"You hypocrite!" Inuyasha spat. "You're the one trying to rob his grave!"

"Master Inuyasha! Look behind you!" Myoga yelled, suddenly jumping up and down excitedly on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Huh? Behind me?" Inuyasha questioned he turned around, facing the sword.

"That's the sword . . . made from your Father's fang. That's Tetsusaiga!"

"Wha?" Inuyasha made his way over to the sword as Kaiya slowly started to climb down the ribs. "It's just an old, rusty sword! Tes-something-or-other? Hah! You couldn't even cut paper with this piece of junk! Wet!"

"Lord Inuyasha! Please draw the sword out. Lord Sesshoumaru, you were unable to pull Tetsusaiga out, isn't that so?" Myoga questioned.

"Are you saying Inuyasha can?" Sesshoumaru asked, Kaiya noted how the Demon had practically spat out his little brother's name as if it were passion.

"But of course! Master Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Tetsusaiga! The fact that the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha is proof of that!" Fearing Sesshoumaru's wrath, he slowly started to inch to the back of Inuyasha's neck. "Now hurry, Master Inuyasha! Draw the sword out!"

"What inheritance? What treasured sword? I could care less about this rusty sword! But Sesshoumaru! You've insulted me once too often! Now you'll die inside our father's grave!" Inuyasha wasted no time in leaping toward Sesshoumaru and trying to land an attack on him with his claws. But Sesshoumaru was too quick and swift for Inuyasha, and dodged him.

"Where are you aiming?" Sesshoumaru asked smugly as he landed to the ground. He jumped into the air again when Inuyasha tried to attack him again. Kaiya watched as the two brothers fought it out. Each time Inuyasha tried to attack Sesshoumaru, he would be able to effortlessly dodge him. _He may be cold-hearted but he sure is fast, skilled and WAY more smarter than his brother, _Kaiya thought as she watched Sesshoumaru move. She sighed. _Just my luck, I get stuck with the brother who has the anger issues!_

"Damn!" Inuyasha cried as Sesshoumaru slipped away and managed to land behind him.

"Such a childish attack." Sesshoumaru claimed calmly.

"Lord Inuyasha! You cannot fight unarmed! Get the sword!" Myoga yelled.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped back.

_Idiot! _Kaiya thought. "Inuyasha! Just draw out the stupid sword already!" she yelled impatiently.

"Kaiya . . . !"

"Idiot, Sesshoumaru couldn't claim the sword! If you can you'll hurt his pride!" she explained. "It'll be embarrassing for him!"

"I see . . . alright! That'll be fun to watch!" Inuyasha agreed. Kaiya smiled but rolled her eyes as well. _Men and their pride, _she thought as she continued to climb down.

Inuyasha walked toward the sword as Sesshoumaru watched him closely. "I can't wait to see your face!" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he hopped onto the pedestal and grabbed the sword's hilt.

Jaken, who Kaiya hadn't noticed till now, gasped. "No. Lord Inuyasha is immune to the spell which cast off Lord Sesshomaru!" As Jaken said this, Inuyasha attempted to pull out the sword.

"I knew it! Tetsusaiga is destined to belong to Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga cried excitedly. Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he pulled with all his strength, making the sword emit a strange glow.

"C'mon Inuyasha! You can do it!" Kaiya cheered encouragingly. Inuyasha tried harder at trying to pull out the sword. Kaiya watched as a orb of light surrounded the sword and she smiled excitedly. _This is it . . .! _She thought. Slowly the light dissipated, but the sword remained embedded. Kaiya watched with wide eyes before looking away and mumbling, "Oh snap."

"Huh?" Inuyasha cried in annoyance. Inuyasha deadpanned and grabbed Myoga. "Yo . . ." He squeezed the little flea between his forefinger and thumb, his eyebrow twitching. "I couldn't pull it out . . ."

"Wh-Why?" Myoga slowly asked.

_That gotta be embarrassing, _Kaiya thought with a sweatdrop. _I've really gotta learn to keep my mouth shut._

"Let's cut the comedy." Sesshomaru said blandly before he flashed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged and sprinted away. His older brother easily caught up with him and effortlessly pinned him to the ribcage wall. Kaiya was inches from the ground when she saw this and let go out of fright. She fell down on her butt, landed on a pile of skulls. Kaiya immediately jumped up from them, still not over the skulls in Yura's hideout. Kaiya watched in horror as Sesshomaru held up his other hand threateningly. "My poison claws will sublimate you!"

Kaiya gasped as Sesshoumaru's hand glowed green, the same shade as his acid whip. She then titled her head a little. _You know, this would be a great picture to draw in my sketch book when we get back, _she thought. But she then gulped. _If we get back, that is!_

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha, but he broke away at the last minutes and the poisonous claws went through the ribcage walls instead. The wall melted away and formed a hole that gradually got bigger as Inuyasha sprinted away.

_Oh snap, _Kaiya thought panickedly.

"You won't get away!" Sesshoumaru said as he zoomed– no scratch that – _flew _next to Inuyasha.

"Why you–" Inuyasha slashed at his brother, who dodged it with ease and whipped out his poisonous whip. He slashed at Inuyasha, who fell backwards onto the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Let me assist you!" Jaken cried as he swung his staff around.

Kaiya growled in annoyance and jumped onto Jaken's back, making him fall face first onto the ground. "You coward!" Kaiya yelled at him as she snatched his staff from him and struck him on the head, making him whine. Kaiya jumped off Jaken and turned toward him. Jaken was quick to jump back up and growl at her, not noticing the huge bump on his head. Kaiya was too surprised by his ability to jump straight up, she didn't fight him when he stole his staff back. Kaiya felt her eyes widen when he pointed the old man on the staff threateningly at her.

"Why, you little wench!" Jaken yelled at her.

Kaiya glared at him. "Even us humans can fight, ya nasty!" she yelled as she stuck her tongue out immaturely.

The staff spewed fire from its mouth at Kaiya, causing Kaiya to scream and quickly roll away. "Snap!" she cried when the fire caught a part of her skirt. She stood up, ignoring the scraps on her knees she got from the skulls, and examined the burnt part of her skirt. Her light purple skirt had been tucked into her sky blue shirt, the skirt had reached to her knees in ruffles so Kaiya had been confident if she had to do any jumping or anything the skirt wouldn't fall up. She glared up at Jaken dangerously, after seeing how burnt her skirt was. "You little troll! You burnt my skirt!"

Jaken scoffed. "Makes sense for a puny human to worry about their clothes!"

Kaiya screamed in frustration and started throwing skulls at Jaken, not caring about her fear of skulls. "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" With everytime she screamed 'baka' she threw another skull at Jaken, who was trying hard to dodge them.

Jaken growled at her when Kaiya had finally stopped throwing skulls at him. "You puny human! Now you're gonna regret that!" He faced the staff at her.

Kaiya stood up and braced herself for the hot fire that would spew out any minute. _It looks like I'm gonna have to do something I haven't done in years, _Kaiya thought. _Thank God Kaori had taught me! _

The old man's head opened and fire began pouring out again, as expected. Kaiya immediately leaped up and handsprung out of the way, landing in a crouching position. "Alright!" Kaiya cheered. _Thank you, Kaori!_

"You little . . . stay still!" Jaken yelled at her as he began running towards her. Kaiya continued handspringing away from the little toad, each time scraping her hands on the skulls.

"Kaiya!" Inuyasha yelled as he fought against his brother. Kaiya landed on her feet successfully, but stumbled this time. _I'm getting dizzy, _Kaiya thought weakly as she grabbed onto the hilt of the Tetsusaiga to control her wooziness. _It sure is hard been Kim Possible when you're born a klutz!_

"What? Is that all you can manage, human?" Jaken taunted as he swung his staff around, the fire disappearing.

Kaiya glared at the little toad. "I'm far from finished, you little troll !" she growled at him. Both of their attention was on the still fighting brothers.

Kaiya gasped when she saw Inuyasha on the ground. He struggled to get up and flew at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru charged one of his glowing hands into Inuyasha's stomach and stopped him in mid-air. Kaiya's eyes widened in shock as Inuyasha winced and his body curled up in pain. Sesshoumaru raised his other glowing green hand.

"This is it! Disappear!" Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and pinned Inuyasha to the ground. He flexed his hand muscles, making them crackle, preparing to kill his own brother.

_I can't do nothing! _Kaiya thought worriedly. "Inuyasha!" Kaiya cried as she started to run toward Inuyasha, her hand still attached to the sword's hilt. Kaiya stopped running when she felt it come free. She looked at the sword in her hand with wide shocked eyes. "What . . . just happened?" she slowly mumbled in complete shock.

Kaiya felt two pairs of eyes on her and looked up with a nervous smile sent at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who both had identical looks of disbelief on their faces as they looked at her. "Heh, heh, heh. It kinda just came out. My bad Inuyasha." She said nervously. Jaken stared at her and stuttered as he looked for the right words to say.

She looked down at the sword nervously. _What am I supposed to do now . . .? _Kaiya asked nervously.

* * *

**Please, please, please review for this chapter!**

**Snowlily246: She's wearing normal clothes, and she will be for a while unless I mention her uniform. Cause I honestly don't get in the anime why Kagome wears her school uniform when she doesn't even go to school half the time.**

**Seeya at the next chapter! :)**


	7. Showdown!

**Hey. Sorry this took so long but this was a hard chapter to write. Not much to say so enjoy!**

* * *

Kaiya looked down at the Tetsusaiga in her hand with wide eyes. Kaiya didn't know why, but somewhere inside her heart, something was telling her this sword was more than it looked.

"Im . . . Impossible!" Jaken cried, making Kaiya's attention snap to him. "Inuyasha, let alone Lord Sesshomaru, could not budge Tetsusaiga . . . How could a mere human . . .?" He trailed off in question.

Kaiya looked over at the two demons in question and found Sesshoumaru staring at her in disbelief. Inuyasha took his chance and lunged his claws at his half-brother. "You shouldn't have looked away!"

Sesshoumaru ignored him and zoomed out of the way, before Kaiya could even blink Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. Kaiya yelped in shock, jumping a bit. She clutched Tetsusagia's hilt in her hands and stared up at Sesshoumaru with wide fearful eyes. _I shouldn't get on his bad side, _she thought, _I already tried stabbing him. _"Just who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "And why were you able to draw out the sword?"

"I don't know!" Kaiya snapped, despite her earlier thoughts of trying to stay on his _good _side. "Maybe it likes girls better!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother. "Just leave her alone! She has nothin' to do with you!"

Kaiya nodded determinedly. "That's right, she has nothnin' to do with ya!" She agreed.

"Neither you nor I could draw out Tetsusaiga" Sesshoumaru spoke as he glanced at Inuyasha. "Yet she had no trouble against the barrier. You really expect me to let her go?"

"I don't know why the barrier had no effect on her! But she's only a human girl! Kaiya!" Inuyasha called to her. Kaiya looked up from gazing at the sword. "Just hand over Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru!"

Kaiya frowned at him. "Whadda ya mean 'hand over Tetsusaiga?' If he couldn't pull it out his not the rightful owner!" She pointed the blade of the sword at Sesshoumaru, in case she said something to get him mad. "I WILL NOT hand it over!"

"Idiot! A mortal girl has nothing to do with this! Stop interfering!"

Kaiya swung the sword angrily at Inuyasha, the Half-demon looked at her in slight surprise. "Would you shut up and stop bossing me around? I'm not a little kid, I have a mind of my own, dog-ears!" Kaiya realised her mistake when she heard Sesshoumaru huff at them and pointed the sword back at him.

The eldest demon turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha . . . you seem very interested in the actions of a human. Why protect her?" He asked as he casually put a hand behind his ear. "Why let her go? Why love her?"

Kaiya watched as he ran his hair through his silky, long, grey hair and walk slowly towards Inuyasha. _He may be evil, but I can honestly say that Sesshoumaru is the hottest of the two, _Kaiya thought. In her opinion Inuyasha had some serious growing up to do. Sesshoumaru made him look like a little two-year-old kid. Akio, Kaiya's brother, was more mature then Inuyasha. And he wasn't even ten yet.

Kaiya's eyes widened when what Sesshomaru had said finally sunk in. _Wait a second! LOVE? _She thought panickedly. _Where in hell did Sesshoumaru get that crazy idea?!_

"I certainly did not inherit from our father the feelings of compassion towards humans that you have. Tainted blood courses through your body!" Sesshoumaru snapped, still remaining calm. "Is it this blood that endears you to humans? Well, I don't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings."

Kaiya glared at Sesshoumaru. _Okay, he may be handsome, but his still judging all of us humans and making it sound as if we're some type of beast! _She thought furiously. Kaiya opened her mouth to yell at him when he turned around and raised a pale hand. Kaiya shut her eyes tight when a torrent of poison fumes flew at her. "Inuyasha!" she cried as the ribcage above her started to melt and cover her.

"Kaiya!" She heard Inuyasha cry in panic before the ribcage completely covered her and Tetsusaiga and they were both enveloped in darkness.

* * *

_Is this it . . .? Was this supposed to be how I died? I always pictured myself marrying a guy, having kids with him and growing old together, _Kaiya thought slowly, her eyes still squeezed shut. _I knew I should've stayed home. They say that thirteens an unlucky number, but for me it seems to be fifteen. Because that's how I died._

Kaiya then remembered the key around her neck and opened her eyes slightly to look at it. _No . . . what am I saying? I don't regret any of this. I got to meet lovely people. Here and back at home. Ami, Kaori, Miyu, Akio, Mama, Gramps, Buyo, Kaede . . . Inuyasha. _Kaiya felt her hand grip tightly on the Tetsusagia's hilt. _I don't regret anything. If I could have the choice of changing anything in my life, I wouldn't change anything. It would all stay the same! Because I love my family, my friends and . . . I accept my destiny!_

Kaiya felt a sudden warmth come from the Tetsusaiga and travel up her arm and around her body. Flowing through her veins and causing her emotions to go calm. She suddenly felt the energy that had evacuated her body not two seconds ago come back and fuel her body. _I feel the Tetsusagia's power, _was her last thought before she found the strength to stand up and burst out of the gooey, melted bone. "Well there's one near-death experience I could've lived without . . ." she mumbled between her gasps for air.

"Wh-hat?" she heard Inuyasha gasp. She looked up to see both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru standing a few yards away from her and were looking at her with shock and amazement.

Kaiya stood up and pointed the blade of Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru as she glared at him. "Ya nasty! It's one thing for you to almost kill me, but it's a completely different thing to ruin someone's skirt! This fight has just gotten personal!" She exclaimed angrily as she stomped over to Inuyasha. She handed Tetsusaiga forcefully to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, take the bloody sword and kick his sorry ass!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked stupidly as he continued to stare at Kaiya as if she were a ghost.

"It's pretty simple, dog-ears." Kaiya said with a shrug. "You use the sword on your bad brother to kill him for ruining my skirt. Is that simply enough for you to understand?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "No. I mean, how come your so energetic?"

Kaiya just shrugged. "I dunno." She mumbled.

"I see . . ." Sesshoumaru said, making both Inuyasha and Kaiya look at him. "The sword's barrier protected you."

"I knew that sword liked girls better." Kaiya mumbled as she crossed her arms and nodded her head.

Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, making an appearance all of a sudden. "Amazing . . . this Tetsusaiga . . . to thwart the deadly poisons in Master Sesshoumaru's claws! Master Inuyasha, do not fear! Try out the Tetsusaiga on Master Sesshomaru himself!"

"I agree with Myoga!" Kaiya said as she raised her hand with a cheeky smile, despite her almost-death experience just happening a few minutes ago.

Sesshoumaru scoffed lightly. "Listen to you prattling on!" He growled and his eyes enlarged as he glared at both Inuyasha and Kaiya. A pink glow surrounded Sesshoumaru and a vortex of wind blew around him, picking up skulls in the process. Kaiya felt her eyes widen when he sent a skull forward and quickly hid behind Inuyasha, who didn't even flinch when it smashed into his forehead. As Sesshoumaru continued to do this, the skulls hit him in various places, but Inuyasha still didn't move an inch.

"We'll see if a half-demon can wield the Tetsusaiga! I will bear witness!" Sesshoumaru claimed over the growing roar of the wind. Controlled by her curiosity, Kaiya peeked her head around Inuyasha's arm and felt her eyes widen at the sight of Sesshoumaru. His eyes had enlarged and were now a deep, blood red. His face morphed into that of a ferocious dog. Kaiya watched as his body transformed into a pink substance, and shot up into the air. Twirling and flying in the air. The pink crashed to the ground, spraying more skulls at Inuyasha. The pink substance dissipated, revealing a ferocious huge white dog-demon. Well, not ferocious to all . . .

A blush rose in Kaiya's cheeks as she clasped her hands together. "Oh . . . my . . . goodness" she breathed slowly. "His . . . so cute!"

"What?" Inuyasha, Myoga and Jaken all demanded as they looked at her in shock.

Kaiya just shrugged and continued to beam at the dog-demon. "His adorable!"

Inuyasha growled at her. "Would ya shut up already?!" Sesshoumaru barked ferociously at both of them and Inuyasha chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "And just because he coveted this Tetsusaiga . . . Does this sword really have such awesome powers?" Inuyasha swung the sword in question at Sesshoumaru, who backed off slightly and barked menacingly. "Kaiya, you go hide nearby." Inuyasha commanded.

Kaiya scowled and was about to object but stopped herself. _His thinking of my safety, _she thought. "Okay." She nodded her head and stepped back.

Inuyasha leapt toward Sesshoumaru and charged down gripping Tetsusaiga hardly in his hand. "Okay! Now show me, Tetsusaiga, your power!"

Sesshoumaru barked and attempted to bite Inuyasha, but he managed to dodge and hit Sesshoumaru's with Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru slammed his huge paw down toward Kaiya, but she quickly dived out of the way. Kaiya slammed on the skulls hardly, the ribbon in her hair coming loose and allowing her hair to fall down her body. She felt the skulls making light scratches on her stomach and groaned.

"He pushed me back!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at the vibrating Tetsusaiga. The full-demon slammed his paw down on his brother but Inuyasha escaped onto a ribcage bone. Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha again but he leaped away, narrowly missing the attack. Sesshoumaru's attack crushed the bone and skulls violently. Kaiya watched as drool started to drip onto the ground from Sesshoumaru's mouth. The drool formed poisonous green fumes and melted the skulls on the ground.

"Oh snap." Kaiya quietly mumbled as she eyed the poisonous drool. As Sesshoumaru's drool continued to drip onto the ground a pool of green fumes engulfed the area, Kaiya quickly stood up from the ground. She felt her eyes widen again when the fumes came up to her waist.

"Kaiya!" She heard Inuyasha yell and immediately looked up at him. "A miasma! Don't breathe it in!"

Kaiya pressed her fists to her hips. "Don't breathe it in?!" She repeated.

Inuyasha pointed his sword upwards. "Up! Escape upwards!"

Kaiya nodded, deciding to follow his orders. She heard Sesshoumaru growl as she started to climb up the vines. Kaiya looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshoumaru dive several times at Inuyasha, but he managed to dodge him. Her blue eyes shone with worry as she continued to watch Inuyasha try and fight Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kaiya called worriedly.

Myoga appeared, climbing up on a vine next to hers. "Never mind, just escape!" he yelled panickedly to her. "Those toxic fumes can kill any demon in an instant!"

Even Jaken was climbing upwards on a near-by vine. "What about Inuyasha, though?" Kaiya asked Myoga, who continued to frantically climb. "Myoga, will he be okay?" she yelled.

Myoga paused. "Huh? I wonder . . ." He shrugged with his hands. Kaiya sweatdropped when he lost his balance and fell off the vine and into the miasma. Myoga quickly grabbed onto the vine, and climbed up to Kaiya's level again. "Forget the heroics, it's every flea for himself! Come on!"

"How can I leave when the nagging in my heart is telling me to help?" Kaiya demanded as she held onto her nagging heart. Myoga continued climbing up but Kaiya looked down again. _Inuyasha . . . I hope you're alright, _Kaiya thought as she continued to climb up.

The twitch in her heart seemed to grow bigger as the worriedness pressed harder on her. She didn't want to leave. But she knew she had to. _How can I hope to become his friend when I'm useless to him, _she thought frantically. She hated the feeling of being useless. She didn't want to be a damsel in distress and have to have her Knight in Shining armour save her. Even though Inuyasha wasn't her Knight.

She froze when she heard a familiar yelp. She looked down fearfully but could only see a sea of green mist. _Please, Inuyasha, be alright, _she thought as she continued climbing. She saw the shinning daylight spill in through a hole in the wall and Kaiya climbed toward that. When she reached the hole and climbed out, she realised she was now standing on the shoulder of The Great Dog Demon General's armour.

She stood on her hands and knees, taking deep breaths of the fresh air. Her eyes were wide from shock, her chest was heaving in and out, her hair spilling over her shoulders. When the fresh air flooded her lungs, she was finally able to calm her racing heart. She sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Inuyasha . . ." she breathed. _Will he be here soon? _

Kaiya was barely able to think any more than that when there was a loud crash and Sesshoumaru charged upwards with Inuyasha clenched in his jaw. "Inuyasha!" Kaiya screamed fearfully. _I knew I shouldn't've left! I should've stayed and helped him while I could!_

Sesshoumaru swung his head wildly as Inuyasha grabbed onto the fur of his chin. Inuyasha released his grip and landed on the armour. Kaiya would've ran to Inuyasha if she hadn't been clutching her throbbing stomach. She scowled and wished she had brought along her bow and arrows so she could help Inuyasha in one way or another. She jumped slightly when Myoga popped out of the bush she had ducked behind. "Master Inuyasha, now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga? Now for the finishing blow!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Fool! This sword is as useful as a cane!" Inuyasha yelled at the little insect.

"Are you saying this isn't the treasured sword of your father?" Myoga asked as he folded his arms and pondered for a bit. He slid back into the bush and dashed across the ground and away from the fight, making Kaiya sweatdrop.

"He left again." She said.

"Not so surprising. Does this stupid piece of junk do anything?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, looking at Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru slammed his paw down at Inuyasha, but his fast reflexes saved him. Inuyasha managed to dodge Sesshoumaru's next attack as well. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru's paw, but nothing happened. Inuyasha leapt away and landed near Kaiya.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"Hang in there, Inuyasha!" Kaiya cheered encouragingly. "I think that first blow might've worked!"

"Hah! It's do a thing!"

"But Inuyasha, it's your sword now!" Kaiya said. "And I have faith in you!"

Inuyasha blinked at her before he looked at his older brother. Sesshoumaru was licking his paw where Inuyasha had managed to hit him. Inuyasha turned quickly back to Kaiya. "How can you keep talking such rubbish? I'm hardy, so I'll survive!" Inuyasha squinted his eyes as he looked at Kaiya. "But you may end up dead!"

Kaiya looked down when she felt tears tickle in her eyes. Her shoulders slumped and her arms fell to her side. "So I _am _gonna die . . . after all?" she whispered softly. The hot tears came pouring down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away.

"Well . . ." Inuyasha paused when he looked at her. "Hey . . . did I . . ." Kaiya noted how he sounded completely hopeless. "Did I make you cry? Don't cry!"

"You jerk!" Kaiya yelled as she glared right back at him. "Am I supposed to laugh and smile as if this is all sunshine and daisies?!"

"Shut up! I'm saying I'll protect you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaiya's eyes widened, her tears stopped and her glare disappeared. "Cripes! Just stay there and watch." Inuyasha ordered and Kaiya numbly nodded at him. Inuyasha slung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and headed towards Sesshoumaru.

_Wasn't it only a few days ago that Inuyasha said he hated me and wanted nothing to do with me.. Now his saying he'll protect me. I swear, when I looked into his golden eyes I saw Truth burn in them. _Kaiya thought. But she felt a soft smile tug at her lips and clutched her heart. _I guess he really is warming up to me._

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed when he stood in front of Sesshoumaru, swinging his sword. "What the heck, anyway? Come, beast boy!" The sword began to pulsate, making both Kaiya and Inuyasha look at it in shock. "Tetsusaiga is pulsing! I can hear it . . . is this the life beat of Tetsusaiga? It's different . . . something's changed!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Get that half-demon, Inuyasha, and devour him, head first!" Jaken yelled.

Kaiya scowled at him and picked up a large skull and tossed it at the little toad's head. "Ya nasty, he hasn't lost yet!" she yelled as she threw one more skull at him. _And he won't lose, _Kaiya thought as she looked back at the fight. _I believe in you, Inuyasha!_

Sesshoumaru jumped into the air and dived at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't move and stared with a determined look at Sesshoumaru. "I can do it!" he yelled and leaped into the air, cutting into Sesshoumaru's front left leg. Kaiya's eyes widened (which felt like the millionth time today) when she saw the new Tetsusaiga. The blade grew thicker and stronger, the chipped sides disappearing; a halo of fur surrounded the handle. Kaiya watched as Inuyasha dragged the sword upwards, along Sesshoumaru's leg and finally sliced the whole thing clean off. _I think I'm gonna be sick, _Kaiya thought as her skin turned pale. Sesshoumaru collapsed to the ground, a torrent of blood gushing out where his left leg used to be as Inuyasha landed and held up Tetsusaiga, examining it.

"This . . . fang!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga around and laughed. "A fang . . . ! What an heirloom the old man left me! Hey, Sesshoumaru, listen up! Here we are, two brothers, fighting for our father's treasure, compared to his magnificence, we're nothing! Do you understand? We're battling it out now, on top of our father's body!" He laughed again. "We're nowhere near his equal." Sesshoumaru growled viciously at that. "I don't have any memories of being loved by my father! But he chose to hide his fang inside my eye! And I ain't giving up this sword! Not to anyone! Not to even my 'fine' older brother!"

Sesshoumaru growled and charged at Inuyasha, despite his missing limb. Inuyasha swung his new sword at his brother's chest, cutting him deeper. He swung again and Sesshoumaru fell backwards with light sparks emitting from his chest. He fell downward, far away from the armour of Inuyasha's father.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried, many bumps on his head, making Kaiya smile slightly. The dog glowed and curled up, transforming into a glowing white ball that flew into the distance. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Please wait!" Jaken yelled and ran away from Inuyasha and Kaiya frantically with mock tears flowing down his cheeks.

Kaiya ran towards Inuyasha, who was panting heavily with Tetsusaiga swung on his shoulder. "Inuyasha . . ." Kaiya mumbled. Inuyasha stuck Tetsusaiga into the ground and knelt down. "Inuyasha, whats wrong?" Kaiya asked worriedly as she knelt down beside him.

Inuyasha simply chuckled with a small smile. "Thanks, old man . . . you left me a pretty handy heirloom."

Myoga suddenly made an appearance and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha, well done! I, Myoga, had faith in you!" Inuyasha raised a finger to squeeze him in annoyance, but the flea stopped him. "Please wait! Look, there!" He pointed toward two skeletal birds. "I was arranging for transportation to go home. I certainly did not intend to run away! You understand?"

Inuyasha stood. "Then you didn't run away?" Kaiya sweatdropped at Inuyasha's hopeful tone.

"Huh?" Myoga questioned. Kaiya almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Inuyasha's smiling face. Kaiya had gotten so used to the grumpy Inuyasha, this happy one was scaring the life out of her! "Well, when you ask me so nicely . . . I'm sorry! I thought you had no chance in a hundred against Lord Sesshoumaru . . . and I ran away. I underestimated you, Master Inuyasha. I am so terribly ashamed of myself."

Inuyasha still smiled down at Myoga and Kaiya cautiously took a step back. _Is he . . . feeling okay? _She wondered. _Maybe he got hit on the head or somethin'. _"Myoga . . ." a shadow formed under Inuyasha's eyes, making him look sinister. He clenched his teeth and picked up the flea between his fingers. Kaiya let out a sigh of relief when Inuyasha turned back to himself again. Inuyasha closed his eyes and squeezed him vindictively. A flattened Myoga drifted downwards.

_I guess everything'll be back to normal when we get back, _Kaiya thought.

* * *

Kaiya smiled as the sunlight continued to shower down on the hill she was sitting on. She sat under a tree, the shade covering half her body. The wind blew her hair dramatically, but she paid it no mind. She was to concentrated in drawing all those images she had told herself to draw into her sketch book. She had just finished Sesshoumaru and was now up to drawing the kid Inuyasha. A blush ran over her nose as she looked down at the little Inuyasha. _His so cute, _she thought.

Once they had come back from Inuyasha's father's grave they had immediately gone back to Kaede's village. In fact Kaiya had stayed to listen to Kaede and Myoga put their brains together to figure out how Inuyasha could transform the Tetsusaiga. Myoga had a theory it had something to do with the fact Inuyasha had sworn to protect Kaiya, who was human.

Kaiya had also been lucky enough that Kaede had found her music box on the night of their disappearance when the whole village had come to look for her. Kaiya had been touched the village would do that, but even more happy she had her music box back. She didn't even know she had lost it.

Kaiya let out a breath of relief when she finished the sketch of the kid Inuyasha. She leaned her back against the trunk of the tree and watched the breeze blowing the carpet of grass.

_It's as if we'd never even left, _Kaiya thought happily with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Kaiya didn't even need to turn to recognise the owner of that voice.

"Hey, Inuyasha" Kaiya greeted cheerfully as she glance over her shoulder. The Hanyo had his new sword in his scabbard, surprisingly not playing with it anymore. "I thought you were playing with your sword."

Inuyasha growled at her. "I wasn't 'playing' with it! I was just trying to see how it works." He retorted as he sat down next to her.

"You would know that if you were with Kaede and Myoga before." Kaiya mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kaiya decided to change the subject, not wanting to tell Inuyasha just yet how to control the Tetsusaiga. She held out her sketch book. "Hey, Inuyasha, do you like my sketches? I finished them when we got back."

Inuyasha snatched the book off her and looked at the picture of him as a kid. Kaiya found it hard not to laugh when his eyes practically flew out of their sockets. "W-what am I doing in here? As a kid?"

Kaiya only smiled at him. "Well I you as a kid in the other world, before we passed through your father's graveyard." She answered. "You looked so cute, I had to draw you!"

Inuyasha seemed to snap at this and glared down at her. "Don't. Call. Me. Cute." He growled as he tossed the book at her.

Kaiya looked down at the book with sad eyes, staring at the sketch of Inuyasha. "So . . . you don't like it?" She asked slowly.

"Of course I don't like it, wench! You drew me as a _ki_–!" Inuyasha stopped short when tears made their way down her cheeks again. "What are you doing? Don't tell me your crying again!"

"Of course I'm crying! You hate my sketch which I spent ages on! I might as well go home if you keep treating me like this!" Kaiya wallowed as she wiped her tears pathetically. "Your such a jerk, Inuyasha! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, ba–"

"Alright, I like it!" Inuyasha interrupted, sick of the tears. "Would ya just quit crying?"

Kaiya looked up at him, teary eyed. "You really mean it?"

"Yes! Just shut up already!"

Kaiya immediately started smiling again and showed him the sketch of Sesshoumaru. "Good. Cause I drew your brother to."

"WHAT?!"

Kaiya looked at the sketch, ignoring Inuyasha. "Of course, he was a lot more harder than you, Inuyasha. He has a more mature look you won't have for ages. And his hair was so awesome, I couldn't mess it up."

"What do you mean? His got a mature look that I won't have for ages?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kaiya looked back at him innocently. "It's pretty self-explanatory, Inuyasha."

"Why'd you have to draw that bastard?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Why not?" Kaiya replied innocently. "I thought it would be fun. Plus his pretty handsome. I had to draw him."

"Handsome?"

"Do you have a problem with me thinking your brothers pretty handsome, Inuyasha?" Kaiya asked seriously. "Cause your kinda acting angry."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha snapped. "He tried to kill you and you _still _find him 'handsome!'"

"Yeah, so?"

Inuyasha sighed. "How can you like that bastard? His not handsome! I don't know what you see in him!" Inuyasha growled as he turned his back to her.

Kaiya looked at him with concerned eyes before sighing and standing up. She started making her way down the hill toward the village. Inuyasha noticed her absence and turned around. "Hey, where are ya going?!"

Kaiya turned to face him, her smile at absence. "I already told you, I'm going home. I have to restock and rest for a while. I'm not used to seeing such violence like that." She answered. "Plus your acting to jealous to hang around."

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, glaring at her murderously. "Jealous? Of that bastard?!"

Kaiya nodded. "Yeah. Well that's what your acting like."

"I'm not jealous! There's nothing to even be jealous of!"

Kaiya only shrugged, wanting the subject to drop. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still gotta go home. Mama will probably be worried about me." She continued walking down the hill calmly, with Inuyasha following her.

"You're not going home! We still have Jewel shard collecting to do!" He exclaimed.

"I know. But I can do that when I come back here. I promise." Kaiya said.

Inuyasha stood in front of her with his arms stretched out. "You're not going home, over my dead body!"

"Sit boy."

Kaiya stepped over Inuyasha as he face planted into the grass. "I'll be sure to bring you something to eat, Inuyasha! I'll be back by tomorrow, promise!"

* * *

**I've decided to make the series go in my direction now. Sorry to those who want adventure in the next chapter but I just want a funny mordern chapter before I make Kaiya go back to the Feudal Era. I've been planning the chapter all week and all I have to do is write it down (as usual).**

**Please review!**


	8. Forgiveness

**I had planned on making this chapter longer and about something else. But I decided to write it about the charm bracelets the girls will be talking about. Sorry about the wait. I was kinda lazy this week. I sleept for half the day today and woke up at Five O'clock! In the afternoon!**

* * *

Kaiya finally finished packing her pink back-pack the day she had planned to go back to the Feudal Era. "There" Kaiya breathed. "All done!" She stood up from her bed and threw her arms into the air victoriously.

She sweatdropped when she looked around her room. Her clothes were thrown all over the place, creating a thick layer on her carpet. The items she had under her bed were now lying on the floor. "Maybe I did get a little bit sloppy over the night." She mumbled to herself as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Even though Inuyasha is probably still waiting for me, I should clean up before I leave. I don't want Mama nagging about it when I come back home."

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he sat on a fence near a garden Kaede was working in. "That damn wench!" He growled angrily. "She better be back today. Can't believe her . . . making me wait."

Kaede sighed at the Half-Demon's stubbornness. "If ye misses her, maybe ye should go get her."

Inuyasha almost fell off the fence out of shock. "What? Miss her? No way!" Inuyasha exclaimed, a light pink on his cheeks. "I just think we should start our hunting for the Jewel Shards!"

Kaede sighed again but looked off into the afternoon sky. "Kaiya is running a little late . . ."

* * *

Kaiya laughed triumphantly with her hands placed her hips. She now stood in the middle of her very clean room. "Ha, ha, ha! I'm finished!" She shouted happily. The sun shone around her figure and her hair blew in the wind (she had opened her window to make it more dramatic). Feeling the sun's warm rays shinning on her back, Kaiya turned to gaze out the window and screamed in surprise.

It was Sunset!

She had meant to be back in the Feudal Era by now! The ball of the fiery sun was sinking into the distant golden orange sky. Though it truly beautiful sight she swung her bag onto her back and quickly dashed out of her room. "I'm soooooo late!" She squealed as she frantically ran to the stairs. She quickly sat on the rail of the stairs and slid down it, not caring if she would fall off.

Her family waited at the door, prepared to say their goodbyes. "Are you sure you have everything, dear?" Kuniko asked her daughter worriedly.

"Yes, Mama, I have everything." Kaiya answered when she swung off the rail and stood in front of her family.

"Really? Cause I could've sworn I heard someone talking to themselves" Akio said thoughtfully as he placed his finger on his chin and stared up at the roof.

Kaiya blushed in embarrassment as her eyes widened. "T-talking? No one was talking to themselves!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Akio said with an innocent shrug. Kaiya let out a breath of relief and he continued. "Those noises were the noises only a monster would make."

Kaiya's blush disappeared as she glared at her little brother. She slammed her heel down hard on Akio's toes and watched with satisfaction as he yelped out of pain. "Would you just shut your mouth, baka, before I make ya?" Kaiya grumbled angrily.

Grandpa and Kuniko paid no attention to the siblings usual bickering and smiled down at them. "Have you got your dagger, Kaiya?" Grandpa asked.

Kaiya lost her frown and looked up at Grandpa smiling. "Yes." She answered with a nod and pulled up her skirt to reveal the dagger in the rubber band.

Akio jumped when he saw his older sister's inner thigh. "Aaaah, Sis! Way more than I need to see before dinner!"

Kaiya dropped her skirt and glared down at Akio. She held up her fist threateningly at him. "Unless you want to lose tha ability to breathe before dinner, I suggest you shut up right now, little brother." Kaiya growled.

Knowing how tough Kaiya could be with him, he hid behind Kuniko and peeked out from her skirt. Kuniko put a hand to her mouth as she laughed at them. "Come on, Kaiya, you don't wanna keep that boy with the cute ears waiting."

Kaiya sighed. "Mama, his not a _boy, _his a half-demon, remember?" She whined.

"I still think you should bring one of these charms with you." Grandpa said with his eyes closed as he brought out a flimsy, old charm from his sleeve. "Just in case things get a little bit out of hand."

Both Kaiya and Akio sweatdropped. "Gramps, you are aware they don't work, right?" Kaiya asked nervously. "Besides I can take care of myself, I don't need the help of some dumb, old charm."

Grandpa started crying mock tears and the whole family sweatdropped at him. "Grandpa . . ." Kaiya and Akio both sighed.

"Oh my . . ." Kuniko sighed.

Kaiya shrugged it off and made her way to the door, placing her hand on the knob. "Well, I gotta go now!" She said brightfully.

"Kaiya, honey, are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Kuniko asked her daughter concernedly.

"Yeah, you seem to be on the forgetful side, sis." Akio said as he stepped out from his hiding behind his Mother.

Kaiya held up her fist again. "You'll be on the forgetful side if you don't shut up." She snapped at her brother. Akio lost all his courage and hid behind his Mum's skirt again. Smiling triumphantly, Kaiya turned to her mother. "For the last time, Mama, I have everything, there's absolutely nothing I forgot."

Just as Kaiya opened the door her friends, Kaori and Ami appeared and threaded their arms in hers and dragged her up the stairs with Kaiya screaming in surprise. The Higurashi family watched with sweatdrops as the teenager was dragged to her room. Miyu quickly rushed in the open door and bowed to the family. "I am so very sorry about this rude interruption but we have to talk privately to Kaiya. It is indeed very important." With that Miyu ran up the stairs to and headed for Kaiya's room.

"So much for Kaiya going back today." Grandpa said as he continued to stare at Kaiya's closed door.

"They're gonna be here for hours." Akio agreed, nodding his head and stepping out from behind Kuniko.

"Might as well let them stay for dinner" Kuniko muttered. "They'll be talking till then anyway."

With a final nod the family split up to different parts of the house, continuing what they were previously doing.

* * *

Kaori and Ami both slammed Kaiya down on her bed and Miyu closed the door behind her. Kaiya looked up at her friends angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell was that for?" Kaiya demanded furiously. "I was just about to go out."

"Yeah, right." Kaori muttered as she closed the window and shut the curtains, letting darkness slip into the room.

"Why else would I pack my bag and leave the house?" Kaiya asked angrily as she pointed to her back.

Miyu sat next to her on her bed and clasped her hand. "I am so very sorry, Kaiya, but this was a complete emergency." Miyu apologised politely. "We couldn't wait a day longer."

"Besides where were you going?" Ami asked curiously as she sat down on the carpet, folding her arms over her chest.

Kaiya mentally kicked herself for speaking without thinking it through again. _Oh snap, _she thought. "Uhh . . . nowhere." She lied as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"You weren't going to pretend that make-believe game with Akio again, were you?" Ami asked boredly.

"Uhh . . . yes! I was gonna go outside and play Princesses and Pirates with him, which is why I brought the bag." Kaiya lied enthusiastically.

Ami and Miyu both sweatdropped. "I really am starting to worry about you, Kaiya." Miyu muttered with closed eyes.

"Join the club." Ami agreed.

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?" Kaiya demanded but her friends only sighed in response.

Kaori scoffed, making the others look at her. "Cut the chit-chat, ladies, this is some serious business we need to talk about." Kaori took a seat next to Ami and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kaiya sighed when she realised she wasn't going to be going to the Feudal Era today and took off her bag, dropping it next to her bed. "Alright, what is it this time, Kaori?"

"A new guy came to our school yesterday!" Kaori exclaimed excitedly with a huge smile.

"Is that all?" Kaiya asked boredly as she placed her cheek in her palm.

Kaori frowned. "What do you mean 'Is that all?'" she demanded. "He is absolutely smokin'! And I ain't lying, as soon as you see him you'll go weak at the knees!"

"Oooh, tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?" Kaiya sarcastically asked. Kaori rolled her eyes in response.

"She's not catching on." Ami told Kaori.

Miyu looked at Kaiya worriedly. "Is there something wrong, Kaiya?" She asked. "Are you in a relationship with someone else?"

Kaori and Ami looked up at Kaiya, waiting for an answer. For some reason, Kaiya's mind flickered to Inuyasha. But the mere thought of him during this conversation made a pink blush appear on her cheeks. "N-no! Why would I?" She demanded.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ami asked curiously.

Kaiya's hands flew to her pink cheeks. "I-I'm not blushing! It's just getting hot in here, that's all!"

Ami, Miyu and Kaori all exchanged looks before Kaori continued with the conversation. "Okay . . . well anyway . . ."

"Tell her the best part." Miyu said excitedly.

"What best part?" Kaiya asked.

Kaori cleared her throat dramatically. "The new guy comes from Italy. Meaning his an Italian hottie!"

Kaiya surprised herself when she started to act little excited. "Really?" She asked with bug eyes. "His Italian?"

Kaori nodded. "Yep. And his accent is pretty hot." She added.

"Whats his name?" she demanded, hope shinning in her eyes.

"Dante Raemano."

* * *

For the rest of the day the girls spent talking about what had happened the past couple of days Kaiya had been away 'sick'. As they got deeper into the conversation, Kaiya begun to forget all about the Feudal Era and started acting like a normal teenager again. Their conversation about school stopped when the door opened and Kuniko stepped in. "Hello, girls." She greeted politely.

"Hey Miss H." They all replied.

"Hey, Mama, whats up?" Kaiya asked.

"I was wondering if your friends wanted to stay for dinner tonight." Kuniko replied, happy things were beginning to turn back to normal.

"Oh no, we couldn't, Miss H." Miyu said. "It would be rude to intrude on a family dinner."

"No it wouldn't." Kaiya interrupted.

"Oh, please do. It would be wonderful to have dinner with you girls again." Kuniko said.

Kaiya's friends all exchanged looks before looking up at her Mum with big smiles. "We would love to have dinner here, Miss H." Kaori said.

Kuniko smiled in response. "Great! I'll start cooking then." With a cheerful, but polite smile, she left the room, closing the door behind herself.

Kaiya hugged a pillow to her chest as she smiled at her best friends. "It's so good you guys are staying for dinner tonight." She said cheerfully.

"Slow down tiger." Kaori laughed as she picked herself up from the ground. "I'm gonna have to call Dad to tell him I'll be a bit late tonight."

Kaori pulled out her phone from the pocket in her jeans and started heading for the door. "Don't take too long!" She called as Kaori left the room.

Kaiya turned to the others, her smile still on her face. "So . . . guys, whadda ya wanna talk about?"

"I don't know, Kai– Oh, whats this?" Ami asked. She had stretched out her legs under the bed but her foot had bumped into a mysterious box.

"Whats what?" Kaiya and Miyu both asked.

Ami brought box out from underneath the bed. The wood of the box was a dark purple and very smooth. It had a picture of the girls sticky taped on the lid. It was of them at their first sleepover as a group having a pillow fight. "Oooh, whats in it, Kaiya?" Kaori asked curiously as she opened the door and stepped in.

Kaiya shrugged. "Don't know." Kaori kneeled down next to Ami and stared at the box curiously.

"Then open it already!" Kaori exclaimed as she shook Ami frantically.

"Alright! I'm opening it!" Ami snapped at her before turning her curious attention to the box. She opened it up quickly and stared at the inside. Inside were four bracelets. They appeared to be charm bracelets and each had a different symbol hanging from the silver chains.

Miyu's eyes widened when she remembered what they were. "Oooh, I remember these!" She said excitedly as she kneeled down in front of Kaori and Ami, gazing at the bracelets.

"Well I don't, so spill" Ami replied.

Miyu smiled and picked up the charm bracelet that had the Japanese symbol for Strength. "These were the charm bracelets that we wore when we were kids. They all had a symbol which represent us."

"Really?" Ami asked.

Miyu nodded. "Yep. So this is Strength, so it belongs to Kaori." Miyu handed the bracelet to the red-head.

Kaori looked at the bracelet in her palm. "Strength, huh? I always thought I possessed the Power of Awesomeness."

Miyu giggled lightly. "You know, that's exactly what you said when you first got this bracelet." She then looked down at the remaining three bracelets and picked up another. "This is Understanding. Alright, this is mine." She observed another. "This one is . . . Friendship. Ami, I believe this one is yours." Miyu handed the delicate bracelet to Ami.

Miyu picked up the last one bracelet and looked at it a little longer than the others. "And this is . . . Forgiveness."

Kaiya looked at the charm bracelet. "Forgiveness? That's the meaning of my name" Kaiya said.

Miyu looked up at Kaiya, handing her the bracelet. "Indeed, Kaiya . . . it is."

* * *

**Oooh, clifhanger! Don't worry, these charm bracelets are REALLY important for future chapters. I don't know how future, but in the future. And I was gonna make it Hojo, like in the series, but his kinda pathetic when you think about it. So I decided to make this guy hot and Italian, and Kaiya _will _like him in return. Dante will be introduced in the next chapter. Promise.**

_**Please **_**review this chapter! I only got two reviews last chapter!**


	9. Dante Raemano

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! Biggest Religon assignment EVER!**

**I swear teachers only do this for entertainment. **

**Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_Bzzz, bzz, bzzzzzz. __Bzzz, bzz, bzzzzzz._

Kaiya groaned as she was pulled out of her dream and into reality by the very annoying alarm clock of hers. The sunlight that was pouring in from her window made it nearly impossible to go back to sleep. _Why did I wanna go to school again? _Kaiya slowly wondered as she shut her eyes and drew the covers over her head. Unable to remember anything of yesterday but her friends coming over to tell her of something real important, Kaiya slid her hand from out beneath the covers and to the carpet. Kaiya remembered writing in her diary last night about what had happened previously so decided on reading that to get a clue.

Kaiya's eyes scanned yesterday's date but stopped when they got to a certain paragraph.

_. . . they said that this Dante Raemano was supposed to be smokin' and I had to check him out. When they said Italian I happily agreed, I so can't wait to meet him tomorrow!_

Kaiya leapt out of bed with a scream. "Oh snap!" She screamed as she ran to her closet and grabbed her uniform. "That's why I wanted to come to school!" Kaiya sprinted toward the bathroom and practically dived into the shower. She quickly twisted the knobs (after undressing) and muttered to herself. "I can't believe how I could forget something as important as thi– AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kaiya fell out of the shower when the hot water rained down on her naked body. Kaiya groaned as the water around her body on the tiles pooled around her. "This is so not going my way." She groaned.

* * *

The Higurashi's sweatdropped when they heard someone screaming and knocking stuff over from above them. They were all seated around the table and innocently eating their breakfast. "So, sis is apparently going to school today." Akio said, still staring up at the roof.

"Oh this is wonderful news." Kuniko said as she continued drinking her tea.

Grandpa nodded with his eyes closed. "Yes, indeed this is. Kaiya is a very intelligent girl, and she needs to get a good education for her future."

Akio sweatdropped again when he heard another crash followed shortly by a yelp. "Uh, Gramps, are you sure we're talking about the same Kaiya Higurashi?"

The door to the kitchen swung open and Kaiya ran in, sitting down in her chair as quick as lightning. She panted as she lay her bag down at her feet. She didn't say a word to the family and quickly started eating her food. "Kyaa!" She squealed as she stuffed a rice ball into her mouth. "This is so good! Mama, you really out did yourself this time!"

Kuniko smiled down at her daughter warmly. "Why thank you, dear."

Kaiya nodded at her happily and continued stuffing food into her mouth. Occasionally stopping to drink her tea Kuniko had made for her. She didn't take notice of Grandpa and Akio's stares boring into her till she actually looked up from her breakfast and met their stares. "Uh . . . is there a reason why you two are staring at me like I murdered someone?"

Akio blinked at her innocently. "Uh, Sis, aren't you forgetting something?"

Kaiya stared at her brother curiously. "No. Not that I know of." Everyone sweatdropped again, but Kaiya ignored them and continued eating the rest of her breakfast, her smile appearing again. "Yummy! I love food!" She squealed.

"But, sis, don't you gotta go back to the Feudal Era? To meet Inuyasha? Like you were supposed to _yesterday_?!" Akio demanded angrily. _How could I be related to such a doofus? _He wondered but didn't dare speak it.

Kaiya choked on the tea she was drinking and looked up with bug eyes. "Your right! Inuyasha! I completely forgot about him!" She exclaimed in realisation.

"We know." Grandpa and Akio both said with sweatdrops.

Kaiya ignored them and looked down at her breakfast. _Should I go back to the Feudal Era? _She questioned. "Kaiya?" She heard her Mama say, barely above a whisper. Kaiya looked up and met her Mother's brown, wise, eyes. Kuniko lay a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Honey? Do you wanna go back there? To the Feudal Era? Today?"

"Umm . . ." Kaiya trailed off and looked down at her folded hands in her lap. _What should I do? If I go back then I can start Jewel Shard collecting today . . . but if I stay I can meet the new guy – what was his name? Dante. Well, Kaiya, which one shall it be? Jewel Shard collecting? Or meeting the rumoured hottest guy on the planet? Which ones more important?_

Kaiya looked up with a determined look shinning in her eyes. "I know where I'm going." She spoke dramatically.

"Where, sis?" Akio asked as he leaned in.

"Yeah, yeah. Where, Kaiya?" Grandpa eagerly leaned in to.

"I'm going to school." Kaiya answered. The wave of surprise and shock caused both Akio and Grandpa to fall from the table and onto the floor. Kaiya ignored them and took one last sip of her tea before swinging her bag onto her back and dashing for the door. "Bye, bye! Seeya after school!" She called over her shoulder, ignoring the guilt eating away at her gut.

_I never thought I'd live to see the day where Kaiya, my granddaughter, chose to go to school over taking a few weeks off! _Grandpa thought.

_How can I be related to such an idiot? _Akio demanded with mock tears flowing down his face.

* * *

"So, Miyu, did you remember why we left our charm bracelets under Kaiya's bed?" Ami asked as the four girls walked down the hall to their classroom. Kaiya looked down at her charm bracelet on her wrist, admiring the symbol of Forgiveness on the chain. _Forgiveness . . . _Kaiya thought slowly.

Miyu nodded. "Yes. I remember at that time we had a sleepover there, we were eight at the time, and we decided to have a scavenger hunt. Kaiya hid the bracelets there and we must have forgotten all about the game when her Mum called dinner or something."

Ami sweatdropped. "It would make sense Kaiya would forget where she hid jewellery as soon as her Mum makes the call 'Dinner!'"

Kaiya frowned at her. "Hey, whats that supposed to mean?" Kaiya demanded.

Kaori giggled and lay a hand on Kaiya, immediately calming down the fifteen-year-old. "Never mind, Kaiya. Your enormous appetite is one of the reasons why we love you." She said warmly.

Kaiya smiled at her. "Thanks." They continued walking till Kaiya realised what Kaori had just said and glared up at her. "Hey!"

The group laughed at her and continued walking till they got to the classroom door. Kaiya was about to step in when she felt the sharp guilt feeling again and stopped right in front of the door. "I can't go in." She said blankly as she stared at her shoes.

The girls only thought she meant this out of embarrassment and smiled at her. "Sure you can, Kaiya, you just open the door and walk in." Miyu replied.

"Yeah, don't tell me all that talk about Dante yesterday made you too shy to meet him." Kaori said as she elbowed Kaiya playfully.

Kaiya lowered her gaze so her bangs covered her eyes. "It's not that."

"What is it then?" Kaori asked. "Because I can guarantee you as soon as you see him you will go weak at the knees."

Ami tugged on her best friend's sleeve. "Yeah. Come on, Kaiya."

Kaiya didn't show any sign of hearing her so Kaori sighed. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this." She mumbled. She then looked up at Miyu. "Miyu, the door."

Miyu nodded determinedly and slid open the classroom door wide enough for four people to step in at once. Kaori took a deep breath and pushed Kaiya inside the door. "Kaori, what are you doing?" Kaiya squealed.

"Letting your eyes have a feast." Kaori answered.

Kaiya turned to Kaori and glared at her. "For the last time, I don't feel up for thi–!" Kaiya was cut off when Ami spun her around to face the group of teenage boys surrounded around the desk next to hers. Kaiya felt her eyes widen when her eyes landed on a boy she had never seen before. The new guy – Dante – had a tan perfectly sculpted and held many muscles. His honey-golden hair stuck out at all angles, but in the most adorable way. His brow was strong and his nose arrow straight. Kaiya felt her mouth open in an O and her knees weaken at the sight of him. "Oh, mother . . ." Kaiya breathed. For a moment she lost complete control of her knees and almost fell, if it wasn't for Kaori's open arms. "Thanks, Kaori." Kaiya said when Kaori set her back on her feet.

"No problem, Kaiya, I almost fell down on Friday when I first saw him." Kaori replied. "Thank God I was already sitting down at my desk at the time."

Kaiya nodded absentmindly, her eyes still drawn to Dante. "That's lovely, Kaori, I'm proud of you." She said faintly.

Her friends smiled at her. "You know, I pictured you meeting him so many times, but I never expected this to be so funny." Ami laughed. "You should see your face."

Kaiya snapped her gaze to Ami. "Hey." She snapped. "I can't help it that I was caught off guard. When I imagined him I didn't think he would look so . . ."

"Hot?" Kaori asked.

Kaiya shrugged. "I'm not sure that word means anything when I'm looking at him."

"You gonna meet him?" Miyu asked.

Kaiya opened her mouth to answer but was beaten to the punch by Kaori. "Of course she's gonna talk to him. She's sitting next to him, isn't she?" Kaori asked.

Kaiya turned to Kaori. "I am?" She asked desperately. "Don't you toy with me, woman!"

Kaori nodded at her. "Yeah. It was too bad you weren't here on Friday. You probably would've been chosen to show him around, since your next to him." Kaori folded her arms over her chest. "Boy this must really suck for you."

The girls all stiffened when they met Kaiya's glare. "I think you should stop talking and shut up." Miyu suggested. Afraid of her friend's glare.

"Good idea." Ami agreed.

* * *

Akio glanced up from his homework that afternoon to look at his Grandpa. He'd just come home and decided to do his homework as he watched his regular cartoons but couldn't find himself to think probably (which wasn't a good sign) because of something that had been on his mind all day. "Hey, Gramps?"

Grandpa looked up from drinking his tea calmly. "Huh, yes? What is it?" He asked.

Akio hesitated at first. "Uh, Gramps, do you think Kaiya will ever go back to the Feudal Era?"

Grandpa sighed and stopped drinking his tea. "Akio, whether she goes or not is completely up to her. Though I would prefer it if she took some charms. That Inuyasha fellow is sure to turn up again and drag her back there, again. That idiot demon. Always too rough on my only granddaughter."

Akio sweatdropped and turned back to his work. "Gee, if I could travel through a well and away from here I would surely go." He mumbled under his breath.

Grandpa and Akio weren't too sure what really happened next, since it was in a blur. But they vaguely remembered the front door opening and a blur of dark blue and black running past them the speed of light. The blur ran to past them and straight to the kitchen, creating a wall of wind with their absence for a while. Akio sat up from the floor and faced the direction the blur ran to. "What the hell was that?" He demanded.

Grandpa continued sipping his tea calmly. "If my senses are correct, that was Kaiya running to the kitchen to tell Kuniko about something important at school."

Kuniko was innocently making tea when the kitchen door flew open and Kaiya ran in, at first a blur. She stopped when she made it to the table and panted heavily, with her uniform all messed up and her hair falling out of its ponytail. "Kaiya, dear, what are you doing here?" Kuniko demanded worriedly. She looked at her watch then back at her daughter. "School only just ended ten seconds ago."

"I _– pant – _know. I just ran all the _–pant – _from _– pant – _school." Kaiya puffed, her breathing still not returned to normal.

"Well, goodness, dear, sit down and drink some tea. It'll help with you breathing." Kuniko said as she poured Kaiya a cup of tea.

Kaiya sat down at the table and gladly accepted the green tea. "Thanks _– pant – _Mama."

Kuniko poured herself some tea and sat down across from Kaiya. "So, Kaiya, what was so important that you had to race all the way from school in ten seconds for?"

Kaiya gulped down some tea before answering. "Well today at school _– pant – _I just _–pant – _met _– pant – _the _– pant – _hottest _– pant – _boy _– pant – _on _– pant – _face of the _– pant – _earth."

Kuniko smiled happily at her daughter and took her hands in her own. "Oh, really? Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you. It's your first real crush!"

Kaiya looked at her confusedly. "First? What the heck are you talking about, Mama?"

Kuniko sweatdropped but forced her smile to still show. "Oh, nothing." She laughed nervously, but eventually let it die down. "So, did you say anything to him?"

Kaiya nodded excitedly. "Uh huh."

"Well, tell me! What did he say?" Kuniko asked, happy her daughter was acting like the teenager she was.

"Okay, so I'm sitting next to him in class, sneaking glances toward him that he doesn't see, right?" Kaiya said, not waiting for her mother to answer she continued. "And out of nowhere his arm brushes against mine and he mutters – you ready for it?"

Kuniko nodded excitedly so Kaiya continued. "He mutters, 'sorry.'"

Both mother and daughter screamed hysterically as if they were _both _teenagers at a concert seeing their favourite boy band live. Their squeals eventually turned into hysterical giggles. "Oh, honey, it's so good to see you act like your age."

"I know!" Kaiya agreed. She stood up from the table and started heading for the door, swinging her bag over her shoulder in the process. "Seeya, Mama, I have to call Ami about this."

"Hang on, honey, didn't you just come from school?" Kuniko asked. "Wouldn't you have already told her?"

Kaiya smiled nervously at her Mum. "Not exactly." She replied. "You see, as soon as the bell rang, I rushed straight home to tell you, not really stoping to talk to the others. And boy, let me tell ya, that's fastest I've ever ran in my entire life."

Kuniko sweatdropped. "Uh, honey, don't you think you should give your friends the chance to get home before calling them?"

Kaiya sweatdropped as well. "You know, you might be right." She then turned and started heading toward the kitchen door. "Well, Mama, I'll be in my room. Call me when the afternoon snacks are ready."

* * *

Kaiya smiled as she finished the sketch of Dante in her sketch book. She lay on her stomach with her legs in the air, pencils scrambled around the surface of her bed. Kaiya blushed when she added some more detail to his beautiful deep brown eyes. When she stopped and gazed at the picture, she rolled on her back with a sigh and her hands on her heart. "Be still my beating heart . . ." She spoke dramatically as if she were Shakespeare.

"_I thought I had the whole thing figured out, till I found you," _Kaiya's stereo decided at that moment to play Amy Pearson's _Love Like This, _making Kaiya giggle. _"I didn't waste my time just, lookin' for love. I thought that I was better off alone, but I was wrong . . ."_

Kaiya giggled again before grabbing her hair brush and singing into it as if it were a microphone. _"I never knew love like this,  
I finally opened up my eyes,  
I never knew just one kiss,  
Could ever wake me up inside."_

Even though she hadn't actually _kissed _him, Kaiya liked to think she had. It only made the fluttering in her heart seem more magical. _"And I hope it lasts forever,  
'Cause I'd walk a thousand miles  
Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this . . ."_

* * *

The sound of a doorbell startled both Akio and Kaiya and they jerked their eyes from the TV they had been watching for the past half hour. The brother and sister both exchanged looks before looking at the door. "Who do you think that is?" Kaiya asked, her gaze not leaving the door.

Akio shrugged. "Dunno. It can't be any of my friends, they know when its school days I like to do my homework."

Kaiya nodded. "Yeah, and it can't be any of my friends cause they don't ring the doorbell, they just march right– hey, wait a second!" Kaiya turned to her brother, who only blinked confusedly at her. "You have friends?"

Akio glared up at her and opened his mouth to voice an retort but was interrupted when Kuniko walked in. She clasped her hands and smiled, making her way to the door. "Oh good, his here!" she said excitedly.

Kaiya and Akio looked at each other than back at their Mum. "Uh, Mama, who's here?" Kaiya asked slowly.

Kuniko turned to her two very confused and curious children. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" She giggled. "A new family moved into the neighbourhood and they have a son around the same as you, Akio. So I decided to be neighbourly and invite him over to play with you."

"Play?" Akio repeated and sweatdropped. "Mama, I don't _play _anymore. I _hang_."

Kaiya rolled her eyes and turned to her Mum. "But Mama, we don't live in a neighbourhood. We live in the temple, remember."

Kuniko only giggled. "I know. But they moved into the neighbourhood below us." Without another word she turned and opened the door. Kaiya and Akio couldn't see what the boy looked like since Kuniko was standing in the way. "Hello, Aurelio, welcome to the Higurashi temple. Come in and make yourself at home."

They heard a reply come from behind Kuniko. "Thank you, Ms Higurashi."

Kuniko held the door wider and let the boy in, finally letting Kaiya and Akio see him. The boy had golden hair the managed to stick up in all angles, but at the time looked very silky and smooth. He looked to be about a few inches taller than Akio, and looked like he would come up to Kaiya's chest. His chocolate brown eyes looked to be very warm and almost a liquid gold. _His so cute, _Kaiya thought with a blush **(A/N: She doesn't have crush on him. She just thinks his puppy cute)**.

Akio stood up before the boy (or rather Aurelio) could see Kaiya and made his way toward him, blocking Aurelio sight of Kaiya. "Hey man, Mama tells us you've just moved to the neighbourhood." Akio said as he held out a hand. "I'm Akio."

Aurelio accepted Akio's hand straight away and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Akio. I'm Aurelio, which is Italian for golden."

Kaiya looked up at Aurelio when he said 'Italian' excitedly for a moment. _Italian? _She repeated. _Could he be . . .? _Kaiya then sunk her cheek into her palm as her excitement deflated. _No, it couldn't be. I'm sure many Italian families move to Japan. This guy can't be related to Dante._

"Why don't you two boys 'hang?'" Kuniko asked, using hand gestures. "I'm gonna start dinner."

Kuniko headed towards the kitchen and Aurelio and Akio turned to each other. "So, do you wanna play soccer or somethin'?"

Aurelio nodded. "Sure, sounds fun."

Akio turned to Kaiya, letting Aurelio see her for the first time. "Sis, do you know where my soccer ball is?" Akio asked.

Aurelio's eyes widened when he drunk in the sight of Akio's beautiful older sister. He felt his cheeks burn and his heart soar. _S-she . . . she's beautiful, _he thought. Kaiya scoffed. "Akio, I may be your sister but it doesn't mean I keep track of all your junk. Just try your room or something."

Akio held up his hands in defence. "Okay, alright, sis, I was just asking. No need to bite my head off."

Kaiya and Akio shared a rare smile at each other before Akio turned to Aurelio. "I'll be right back." Akio dashed up the stairs and pounded to his room.

Aurelio showed now proof he had even heard Akio and continued to stare at Kaiya, who was watching the TV. Kaiya stiffened when she finally felt his stare boring into her. She peeked from the corner of her eye and saw how much Aurelio was blushing and wondered what it was. "W-what is it?" Kaiya asked nervously, turning to the staring boy.

Aurelio quickly looked down at his feet nervously, blushing even more. If possible. "N-nothing." He stuttered nervously.

Sensing his nervousness Kaiya offered him a friendly smile. "Hey, Aurelio was it? What are you doing over there? Just sit next to me and watch cartoons."

Aurelio nodded and wasted no time in walking toward the fifteen year old and sitting down next to her. It was almost impossible for Aurelio to keep his mind on the TV when it kept on wondering to the teenager sitting not too far from him. He stiffened when Kaiya's knee accidently brushed against his. "Sorry if I startled you." Kaiya apologised when she felt him tense. "Is something wrong?"

Aurelio shook his head. "N-no, ma'am."

Kaiya giggled slightly. "Aurelio, you don't need to call me 'ma'am', just call me Kaiya." She held out her hand eagerly at him.

Aurelio swallowed his nervousness and used the speck of courage in his gut. "Okay, Kaiya, delighted to meet you." He said confidently, shaking Kaiya's hand in his own.

"Aww, your such a gentlemen." Kaiya said playfully.

They heard someone clearing their throat at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Akio holding his soccer ball under his armpit and a sweatdrop running down his head. "A-am I interrupting something?" Akio asked nervously.

* * *

Night was just setting in when the boys had finished playing soccer and decided to come in. Akio had really begun to get a little annoyed at Aurelio. He hadn't stopped talking about Kaiya or asking questions about her ever since they had gone outside. And it was really ticking him off. He didn't like the way Aurelio spoke of his big sister. As if she were a goddess or something.

Kaiya was lying on her stomach in her room talking to Ami at the time. She hadn't stopped talking to her for quite a while. But that was normal. " . . . I'm telling you, Ami, Dante so totally likes me." She said stubbornly. They had been recently having a conversation about Dante. Unsurprisingly.

Kaiya heard a scoff from Ami. _"Oh yeah? And what, exactly, would give you that crazy idea?"_

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "Because, this morning, when his arm 'accidently' brushed up against mine he said 'sorry.'"

Silence.

Ami didn't say anything. For a while.

Till Kaiya could hear laughing on the other side. Hysterical laughter. Kaiya groaned. Whatever she had said to make Ami laugh, she was gonna be laughing for a while. Kaiya counted up to 100 in her head and she could still hear Ami laughing. And she swore she could've heard Ami rolling on the floor. But eventually, Ami stopped laughing. _"You think just because some guy says 'sorry' that his automatically in love with you?" _Ami asked, trying to stop herself from laughing again. Hearing Kaiya nod she continued. _"Kaiya, the guys not in love with you. Love takes a long time to form. You need to be friends at first. Share each other's secrets. Tell each other your crushes. Give each other advice. Be there for one another. For at least five years. And that is when you finally fall in love."_

Kaiya snorted. "What La-la land are you living in?" Kaiya asked. She heard Ami sigh in frustration and she could just picture her friend rubbing her temples. "It's so obvious he touched my arm on _purpose _just so that he could talk to me. And did you see the way he looked at me as he said it?"

"_No! I was looking at the front of the class to learn, unlike some of us who were too busy looking at the new Italian guy!"_

Kaiya acted as if Ami had never said anything and continued. "His eyes had a strange obsession and hunger for love." She said dramatically. "But not in that weird, stalkish, perverted way though. That's just creepy and weird."

Ami sighed in frustration again. _"You know, Kaiya, I really, really worry about you. You know that?"_

"Why?" Kaiya asked curiously, but just shrugged it off. "Who cares, the point is that Dante so totally digs me."

The doorbell rang, jerking Kaiya from her conversation. "Kaiya, could you please get that?" Kaiya heard her Mother call from downstairs in the kitchen.

Kaiya pressed the phone to her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll get it in a minute!"

"Now!"

Kaiya sighed and put the phone to her ear. "Sorry, Ami, I have to answer the door." She apologised and scrambled off her bed and headed out the door and down the stairs. "Can I talk to you later?"

"_Yeah, sure. It's not like you'll really care what I say, you'll just call anyway."_

Kaiya shrugged and nodded her head. "Good point."

"_But, Kaiya, if Dante really is in love with you – and I'm not saying he is – but if he is, you guys would be destined together. When that happens give me a call any day."_

Kaiya reached the bottom of the stairs and gripped the stair rail. "How do I know if we're destined together?"

"_You'll know in time. I saw in a lot of movies when a pair is destined to be together they'll continually bump into each other – coincidently!"_

Kaiya jumped when Ami's yell made it to her ear. "You didn't have to yell in my ear, Ami." Kaiya muttered. "I doubt his a stalker."

"_I wasn't referring to Dante."_

"Kaiya, open the door NOW!"

Kaiya even higher and managed a small squeal at her mother's yell. She pressed the phone to her ear again. "Sorry, Ami, now I REALLY gotta go."

"_And your telling me."_

"Seeya Ami."

"_Bye Kaiya."_

Kaiya hung up the phone and threw it to the couch. "Continually running into each other?" Kaiya repeated with a raised eyebrow. "That would be every girls fantasy."

Kaiya made her way to the door and gripped the door knob. She twisted it and opened the door gently. "Sorry about the wait, busy as a bee." Kaiya said, not actually paying attention to who was at the door.

"Higurashi?" She heard a deep musical voice. Kaiya felt her eyes widen and looked up from her feet. "Kaiya Higurashi?"

Kaiya looked up, stunned, and met the deep brown eyes that were so enchanting. The face staring down at her belonged to none other than Dante Raemano. She couldn't help but gape at him. _W-what is he doing here? _She thought confusedly. _Is he really a stalker?!_

"You live here?"

Kaiya blinked twice when Dante's beautiful voice brought her back down to earth. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Been living here since I was a little baby. Yeah. Living it up. Not that this place is dead or anything. This place is fantastic. Mama says it hasn't been peaceful since I got here. Not that I'm noisy either. Just, you know, living it up." Kaiya babbled. She didn't mean to babble. But she couldn't help herself. Her mouth was uncontrollable now. "And now you know. Where I live."

Dante slowly nodded his head, looking at as if she were some type of disease. "Uh huh." Dante looked over her shoulder. "Is Aurelio here? Or did I get the wrong house? Though I'm not sure how I could, since this is the only temple here in Tokyo."

Only half of what he had said got into Kaiya's brain. She was too busy leaning against the door for support and gazing up at Dante. "Aurelio who?" She breathed. She then jerked up as his words finally sunk in. "Oh, Aurelio! Yeah his here."

"Good." Dante awkwardly nodded. "Can I come in and get him?"

"Oh, yes!" Kaiya accidently yelled and held the door open wider for Dante to come inside. When his back was turned, Kaiya looked up at the night sky and mouthed the words, "thank you" as if someone were watching. When she shut the door she leaned her back forcefully against it and looked enchantedly at him. "I'll just call him," she said sweetly. She looked up at the stairs and yelled at the top of her lungs, "YO! AURELIO, AKIO! GET DOWN HERE!"

Dante jumped at how loud her voice was for such a small person. "Well as long as you don't damage your voice." He said sarcastically.

Kaiya couldn't help but laugh, a little goof at that. "Dante you're so funny" she laughed. But a question in her brain made her stop laughing. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here to get Aurelio?"

Dante chuckled a little and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh, didn't Aurelio tell you? I'm his older brother." Kaiya actually gaped and gripped the door knob for support against her wobbling knees. "We're the new family that moved down the street."

Kaiya said nothing but gaped at her new crush.

Akio and Aurelio came pounding down the stairs happily. "We're here." Akio said pleasantly, as if he had just told Aurelio a joke. When both of them saw Kaiya's gaping appearance they looked at her concernedly. "Uh, sis?"

"I love you guys!" Kaiya squealed as she leapt towards the two boys and crushed them almost to death in a giant bear hug. "You guys are gifts from God himself!"

* * *

**I can honestly say this was the funniest chapter I've written so far. The next will be even funner!**

**Please, please, please review!**


	10. The Flesh Eating Mask

**I'm sooooo sorry this took a long time! But I was trying to update my other fanfic as well! Not to mention I started some stories on FictionPress. Check 'em out whenever you feel like it. My link is on my profile.**

**Anyway, you came here to read this chapter! Believe me, my chapters won't be me writing over existing episodes. I just really enjoyed this episode and thought it could fit in with what was happening in my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Kaiya walked into her room, using the towel around her neck to dry her still damp hair. She smiled at the cloudless day, the sun pouring into her room brightly. _Today looks like it'll be a great day, _she thought with a bigger smile. She set the little container that had the single Sacred Jewel Shard her and Inuyasha had collected onto her desk. _No need for me to bring it to school, no demons here. Plus its more likely to get lost if I take it with me._

"Kaiya, breakfast is ready!" Kuniko called from the downstairs kitchen.

"Coming!" Kaiya called back, throwing her towel off her shoulders, picking her school bag up and racing out the door. She took the stairs two at a time, being careful not to trip like last time, and rushed toward the kitchen. "Morning!" she said cheerfully as she sat down in her chair at the table.

"Morning, Kaiya" Grandpa greeted. He took a long sip of his tea, with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, dear" Kuniko smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Morning, monster." Akio nodded at Kaiya's direction. She glared at him and kicked his ankle under the table. Akio winced at his sister's hard kick but didn't say anything.

The breakfast conversation was normal. Akio and Kaiya annoying each other, Kuniko trying to calm them down and Grandpa silently sipping his tea. That is . . . it _was _normal till Akio asked Kaiya when she would be going back to the Feudal Era.

Kaiya froze. "Oh snap! Inuyasha! I totally forgot about him!" She exclaimed in reply, the toast in her hand completely forgotten.

The whole family sweatdropped. "If memory serves me correctly, that's exactly what you said yesterday." Grandpa pointed out, going back to sipping his Green tea.

"Sis, are you sure you should keep him waiting?" Akio asked gently. "I mean, you told him you would come back _three days ago_."

Even Kuniko was on his side. "Your brothers got a good point." She agreed, before looking back at Kaiya "Kaiya, honey, it's not polite to keep someone waiting for you."

Kaiya looked at each and every face of her family then at her toast. _I did say I would go back three days ago . . . and I owe it to him to go back . . . but Dante is so totally worth the spaz Inuyasha will blow when I see him again! _Kaiya thought selfishly. She forced a smile onto her face and waved her free hand in the air. "Oh don't worry, Mama, I'll go back tomorrow! Inuyasha'll understand!"

The family sweatdropped again as Kaiya stuffed the toast into her mouth. "Mmm, Mama, this toast is really good" Kaiya said as she chewed on the toast. She was hoping, by complimenting her Mum, they would change the subject. But she wasn't that lucky.

"Nice try, young lady," Kuniko said angrily. Kaiya looked up at her Mama fearfully. "Kaiya, why are you so determined to stay home? Does the other world scare you?"

Kaiya shook her head and waved her hands in the air. "No, no. It's just that there's this really cute guy at school." She explained. "You met him last night, Mama. You know? Dante Raemano."

"Oh, you mean the kid who picked up Akio's brother last night?" Kuniko asked curiously, a hand to her cheek.

"Boy?!" Grandpa and Akio both demanded. Grandpa slammed his cup of tea on the table and Akio slammed his hands on the table.

Kaiya sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Y-yeah. There might, sorta, kinda be a guy I like at school." She said fastly. She looked at her wrist, pretending there was a watch when there really wasn't. "Oh would you look at the time! Time for school! By Mama, seeya after school!"

Kaiya stuffed another piece of toast into her mouth, swung her bag on her back and dashed out of the kitchen – ignoring the calls and demands from Grandpa and Akio. She ran out of the house as fast as she could (though not as fast as yesterday). When the house was finally out of sight she let herself stop. She leaned over her knees and panted. "Boy, that was close. I gotta watch my mouth next time." She murmured to herself. With that, she straightened up and continued her way to school.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kaiya yelled as she ran into the school gates and towards her friends. "Did you hear the good news?!"

When she finally made it to them they all sighed. "You mean the news about Dante moving into your neighbourhood and coming last night to pick up his little brother?" Ami asked unemotionally.

Kaiya titled her head, confused. "Huh? How do you know?"

"Because you told me last night, that's why!" Ami exclaimed. The emotion streaming onto her face.

A sweatdrop ran down Kaiya's head as she laughed nervously. "D-did I?"

Miyu turned to Ami curiously. "No way, she called you _too_?"

Ami sweatdropped as she turned to Miyu. "You mean she called you as well?"

Miyu nodded. "And me." Kaori added, raising her pointed finger in the air. "In fact, she called me at 1am in the morning!"

Multiple sweatdrops ran down Kaiya's head as her friends glared down at her. "So you called all of us to tell us about the same news?" they all demanded.

Kaiya fiddled with her fingers nervously, trying to avoid her friends glare. "W-well, I just told Ami but then I had to tell Miyu . . . and then I accidently told Kaori." She mumbled. She then clasped her hands together and gazed at her friends dramatically. "Please forgive me!"

All of her friends sweatdropped. "You really are a drama queen, Kaiya." Ami said as she slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

Miyu and Kaori both nodded in agreement.

"Higurashi!" An oddly familiar voice called out from behind the group. The four friends all turned around to see Dante running towards them, his perfect golden hair still standing up on all angles.

At the mere sight of him Kaiya felt herself go weak at the knees. Thankfully Kaori sensed Kaiya's knees weakening and stepped in just in time to catch Kaiya. "Careful, Humpty-Dumpty" She muttered in Kaiya's ear.

"Quick, do I look okay?" Kaiya whispered to Kaori as she began to stand up by herself. Kaori scanned Kaiya's face before nodding. Breathing a sigh, Kaiya turned around to face Dante. When he finally made it he started panting heavily. "Whoa, Dante, did you jog all the way from home or somethin'?"

Dante stood up straight and smiled at her, flashing his perfect white square teeth at her. "No, I walked a quarter of the way." He answered. Kaiya barely heard him, up close she only reached up to his chest. _Tall guy, _Kaiya thought with a sweatdrop. "Uh, you know how my little brother stayed at your house yesterday?"

Kaiya nodded silently.

"I was wondering– well, actually, he was wondering . . . would it be okay if he visited you again? This afternoon?" If Kaiya didn't know any better, she would think Dante was actually . . . _nervous._

Kaiya blinked several times. She looked over her shoulder at her friends nervously, seeking advice. They all gave her familiar smiles and thumbs up. So when she turned to him she smiled as well. "Of course, Dante!" She said brightly. Dante actually let out a breath of relief, surprising her. "Of course your brother, Aurelio, can come over. In fact, don't even ask next time. Just dump him off! We're free tonight! Free as a bird. Why don't _you _come over too? Because that's how free we are!"

Kaiya knew she was blabbing, like last night. But, also like last night, she couldn't stop herself. Her mouth was on fire! Well, more then it usually was.

Dante surprised her even more when he chuckled to himself. "I'd love to come over, Kaiya-" he said. These words were enough to make Kaiya jump to the moon. She pictured herself in her head dancing her victory dance. "-but I've got karate this afternoon."

Kaiya felt her heart sink when all her hopes and dreams were flushed down the toilet. Which was exactly what she felt like doing right now. Flushing herself down the toilet!

Kaori pushed past her and gazed up at Dante. "No way, you do karate?!"

Dante sweatdropped but hesitantly nodded. "Uh, y-yeah."

"We have so much in common!" Kaori exclaimed, clasping her hands together with her wide eyes gazing up at Dante.

Kaiya, Ami and Miyu both sighed to each other. "Oh, Kaori . . ." they mumbled.

* * *

Kaiya and her friends walked to the Higurashi Shrine half asleep that afternoon. Today had burned out all of their energy because of their Gym class. They had done extra training today. Which meant Kaori had been using all her energy to run toward the ball, while Kaiya had been using all her energy to run _away _from the ball. "Boy, I hate Gym class" Ami moaned.

"Tell me about it." Kaori murmured. "I can't even feel my legs anymore."

Miyu stopped walking and began to rub her thigh. "I can" she said. She looked up at her friends and continued walking "And they kill!"

"Alright, that's it, when we get home we're just gonna hang in my room and eat!" Kaiya announced, pointing her finger determinedly in the sky.

Ami sweatdropped. "As if we were gonna do anything else."

"Good point." The rest of the group muttered, sweatdrops running down their heads now. They continued to walk in silence toward Kaiya's home. They were in too much pain (or in Kaori's case, no pain at all) to say anything. _Maybe I should've gone to the Feudal Era today, _Kaiya groaned in her head.

The sound of an Ambulance made it to the girls ears and caused them to stop in their tracks. "You girls hear that?" Kaori asked, looking over her shoulder.

Everyone nodded in reply. Suddenly an Ambulance truck came whizzing down the road, oddly enough, away from the Higurashi Shrine. The girls all turned to each other concernedly. "Weird . . ." Kaiya slowly admitted, her eyebrows knitted together. "That truck . . . looks like it was coming from my home."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey, did you hear?!" a skater boy asked his two skater friends. The girls couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. "The Higurashi Shrine is one fire!"

"Cool!" one skater friend replied.

"Let's check it out!" the other one said.

"W-what . . .?" Kaiya barely murmured before breaking into a run toward her home. She heard her friends running beside her, their panting as loud as hers. Kaiya tripped a couple of times, but kept on picking herself up and running toward the Shrine. _This . . . this can't be! _She thought.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Higurashi Shrine. There were two Firetrucks and Police cars parked in front of the wall of stairs that lead to the Temple. A huge crowd had gathered to see the fire, but there were barriers and policemen stopping them from going any further then the stairs.

Her friends and Kaiya all shared a look before dashing into the crowd and toward the Temple. Kaiya had to elbow her way through the crowd to get through. "Excuse me! Sorry! Let me through!" She yelled. She ducked under the barrier and ran up the steps toward her home, ignoring the policemen's calls trying to stop her.

Her friends were at her side in no time, dashing for the Temple. When they reached the top they saw Kuniko talking with a policemen. "Mama!" Kaiya cried.

"Miss H!" Kaori yelled. When they made it over to Kuniko, she had finished talking to the policemen and he headed down the stairs.

Kaiya almost bumped into her Mum but paid it no attention. "Mama, what happened?!"

"Is anybody hurt, Miss H?!" Ami asked worriedly.

Kuniko shook her head. "No, only Grandpa. Don't worry, some of the smoke surrounded him in the fire and he fainted. But don't worry, they say his gonna be just fine." She said calmly, but Kaiya could see past this mask of calmness. She knew Kuniko was dead worried inside.

"So there really was a fire?" Miyu asked as she wrapped her hands around her arms.

Kuniko nodded. "I'm going to the hospital now, to go check on Grandpa."

Kaiya took a step forward to her Mum. "I'm going with you" she said.

Kuniko put a reassuring hand on Kaiya's shoulder. "No, there's no need for that, dear." She smiled warmly. "Akio isn't here, please stay and wait for him."

Kaiya was about to say no, but when she saw the look in her Mother's eyes she held her tongue. She put a clutched hand to her chest and nodded silently. _A fire in the Shrine? _Kaiya thought puzzledly. _Why do I feel like there's more to it than that?_

* * *

Kaiya sighed. The previous events were still stuck in her mind. When Akio had come home, after her friends had left, one of the Firetrucks had gone mad and started driving crazily. The report on the radio had said anyone who had so much as even glimpsed at the truck had vanished into thin air. Also when she had gone to the hospital to check on Grandpa, her Mum had explained that Grandpa had been found with old charms covering his face and in his mouth.

Kaiya looked down at her diary, which she had previously been writing in. She had written in all the strange events that had happened. Now she had actually finished she couldn't stop herself from trying to figure out this mystery. There was no way this was all a coincidence. There was definitely something more to it.

Kaiya, absentmindly, began to fiddle with the things on her desk. She brushed her hand along the wood of the desk and items. She stopped when her hand came to her music box. _My music box, _Kaiya thought. She picked up the delicate box and duck the key around her neck into it. She set it back on the table when it began to play harmonious music. Kaiya felt her tense muscles relax and her mind clear at the soft music. _This music must be enchanted or somethin'. _Kaiya thought.

The door to her room unexpectedly opened and Kaiya quickly slammed the lid to her music box down. "Hey, sis?" Akio said softly, standing in the doorway.

Kaiya looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "What?" she snapped. "Oh and, by the way, there's this new thing. It's called knocking!"

Akio didn't say anything. Kaiya took the time to notice that he was carrying his blue sleeping bag in one hand (with Buyo riding on it) and his pillow tucked under his armpit. And, like her, he was wearing his pyjamas. "Sis, can I sleep in here?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Kaiya shut her diary before he could see what it was. "No way, Akio, sleep in your own room." She replied angrily. "I have to get a good night's sleep tonight, so I'll have more time to have a shower in the morning and even put on some make-up."

Akio frowned at her. "Are we talking about that guy you like?"

Kaiya folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah. Why else would I put on make-up?"

Akio rolled his eyes at his older sister. "Your such an idiot, sis."

"Hey! Now wait a min–" Kaiya accidently slammed her elbow into the vial that held the single jewel shard. She shrieked and caught it before it hit the ground. She let out a breath of relief. "Phew! That was close."

"Is that one of the Jewel Shards you and Inuyasha are collecting?" Akio asked.

Kaiya nodded. "Yeah. Believe it or not, these shards have the power to increase a demon's . . ." Kaiya trailed off. She looked down at the Jewel Shard again then back into the night, where the fire had been. " . . . power."

"Sis, what is it?" Akio asked worriedly.

Kaiya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "So that's why there was a fire in the Shrine!" She exclaimed in realisation. She remembered how Grandpa had been, in the hospital, mumbling something about an Flesh Eating Mask. _Isn't it just a pure 'coincidence' that a fire started in the Shrine, and Grandpa mumbled the words 'Flesh Eating Mask' the exact same day I left my Jewel Shard at home? _Kaiya thought sarcastically. _I think not!_

She stood up from her chair with so much force, the chair fell over. "Sis? What are you doing?" Akio demanded.

Kaiya gripped the vial tightly in her hand. "Akio, we have to get out of here this mintu–!"

Too late.

Much too late.

Without warning something smashed through Kaiya's window with the speed of light. Kaiya screamed and grabbed her little brother, who was stunned, and dived to the ground. Kaiya ignored the shower of glass raining down on her body and used herself to protect Akio and Buyo. "The Jewel Shards . . .!" a dry voice shrieked. Kaiya looked up from the carpet and over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she shrieked with fright. Standing on a fire ladder (which had obviously been the item that had smashed into Kaiya's room) was something that looked like a pile of mud, dripping onto the carpet. Only, for a face, it had a mask that had a scar over its eye.

_The Flesh Eating Mask, _Kaiya thought. Her eyes burned with fear but she slowly began to sit up. She winced at the sharp shooting pain in her hand. She looked down at gasped when she saw the two inch cut across her palm. But she immediately forgot about it when she saw the Flesh Eating Mask try to reach for the Jewel Shard Kaiya had dropped. Kaiya lost all her fear and stared at the Shard. _I can't let the Mask get the Shard! _Kaiya thought determinedly.

Absentmindly she reached out her arm as far as it would go and stretched out her palm. It was as if an invisible hand had stretched out from her palm and grabbed the shard, because the shard started hovering from the ground. As the Flesh Eating Mask was about to grab the shard, it flew into Kaiya's flat palm. Kaiya closed her palm and jumped to her feet when the Flesh Eating Mask turned to her. "The Jewel Shard . . give it to me!" It cried at her.

Kaiya ran out of her room, grabbing Akio in the process, who had Buyo wrapped around his shoulders. "Akio, focus!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs, trying her best not to trip. Akio only stared blindly ahead, not even noticing he was been carried. "Come on, Akio! Run!"

When Kaiya made it to the door, Akio had gained his consciousness and jumped onto the ground. Both the siblings started running down the courtyard. Akio tried his best to keep up with his sister, but eventually his eyes were drawn to her hand. "Sis!" He exclaimed. "Your hand! It's bleeding!"

Kaiya resisted the urge to look at her bloody hand. "That doesn't matter, one of the glass shards must have just cut it." She replied, not looking back. "Believe me, little bro, this is the _least _of our worries!"

Kaiya and Akio tried picking up the paste when they heard the Firetrucks ladder turning in their direction. Kaiya began to feel her legs begging her to stop but ignored their plea and pushed herself even further. _Yep, I definitely should've gone to the Feudal Era today! _She thought.

Both Akio and Kaiya stopped in their tracks when they saw a huge shadow hovering over them. They looked up to see the Flesh Eating Mask flying in the air towards them. Both of them jumped out of the way just as the Flesh Eating Mask landed where they were.

"The Jewels . . .! I must have the Jewels . . .!" It yelled hungrily. Kaiya noticed the glow on the forehead of the Flesh Eating Mask. _It has a Jewel shard! _Kaiya yelled.

She looked over at her little brother then down at the Shard in her hand. She clutched it tightly then looked back up at her brother again. "Akio!" She yelled. Akio looked over at her. Kaiya quickly scrambled to her feet and began running away. "Akio, go to the well and jump into it! It should transport you to Inuyasha! When you find him just tell him there is another Jewel Shard over here and he needs to come claim his prize!" _That should be enough to get him to cross over here, _she mentally added.

"All by myself?!" Kaiya heard Akio demand.

She looked over her shoulder towards him. "Please, Akio! Your our only hope!"

Akio noticed the look of pleading in his sister's eyes and nodded. Kaiya looked back ahead of her and continued running. She almost tripped as she tried frantically to travel down the many stairs. In fact she did trip on the last two but picked herself straight back up again.

She continued running down the street, not really caring if anyone saw her anymore. She just needed to get away! The shadow of the Flesh Eating Mask blocked the light of the Moon, only scaring Kaiya more. She couldn't fight the tears that streamed down her face either. In fact, she even sobbed and screamed as she continued running. "Ahhh! I knew I should've brought the shards to school with me today!" She screamed.

"Give me the shard . . .!" The Mask hissed at Kaiya, cutting her from screaming any more.

Kaiya stopped crying and scoffed. "You wish!" She snorted. "As if I'd ever give _you my _shard of the Jewel!"

Kaiya had been so caught up in running for her life she didn't even realise she had now made it into town. Which is exactly why she felt like her lungs were about to explode. But Inuyasha still wasn't here yet. She wasn't gonna be resting till he came. As much as that bothered Kaiya.

_Tomorrow I am soooo taking a day off! _She screamed in her mind. _I've never done so much running in my entire life! _

Unfortunately for Kaiya, her clumsiness caught up with her and she tripped over her own two feet. She crashed landed on the concrete and yelped in pain. "Ow!" she cried, rubbing her red nose. She screamed again when the Flesh Eating Mask came shooting down at her. Thinking quickly, Kaiya grabbed the shard and handsprung out of the way. She landed on her feet, for a minute almost gracefully, before falling again and landing on her butt. "Snap" she muttered under her breath.

"Give me the shard . . .!" The Mask growled at her, growing even bigger now.

Kaiya eeped and scrambled to her feet again. She started running in any random direction, just somewhere where it would be far away from that Mask! Now Kaiya's feet were in charge on where she was going. She had no control over them anymore!

Kaiya's feet lead her to a construction building. Kaiya was about to turn away when she heard the Mask travelling not so far behind her. Kaiya let her feet do the running and ran as fast as she could up the building.

In barely a minute she was up to the top of the building. For the first time since she had started running, she stopped to catch her breath. She took deep breaths and put a hand to her hammering heart. She felt it fly as if it was a humming bird. She gazed into the sky, looking for any signs of Inuyasha. "Where . . . is . . . he?" Kaiya slowly asked.

Kaiya was cut short when the Flesh Eating Mask shot up from the bottom of the building to the very top. It landed in a blob in front of Kaiya, who was surprised by the sudden meeting of the mask, fell onto her backside. But this time, Kaiya didn't get up. Her hand, which had the Jewel Shard, was still held up to her heart and her eyes were wide with fear. She couldn't feel her legs or feet, and it hurt every time she breathed. She _couldn't_ run anymore.

"Give it to me . . .!" The mask towered threateningly over Kaiya, who started shaking with fear. "Give me the Jewel Shards!"

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" came the familiar call that gave Kaiya her absent hope back. With a flash of gold, the Flesh Eating Mask split into two blobs. Kaiya stared in front of her and felt a smile spread along her face. Inuyasha was here!

"Inuyasha . . .!" Kaiya gasped when he landed in front of her. Suddenly feeling her legs again, Kaiya stood up.

Akio, who had been on Inuyasha's back, jumped off and ran to Kaiya. "Sis!" He exclaimed happily. He kneeled down gratefully in front of her and clung onto her knees. "You're alright!"

Kaiya sunk down to her knees and wrapped her arms around Akio. "Akio! I was so worried about you!" She cried, some of the leftover tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed. "It's as if you guys haven't seen each other in a year rather than just a few minutes" He muttered under his breath.

Kaiya let go of her brother and wiped away her tears. "Don't worry, little bro, Inuyasha's here." She said reassuringly. "He'll defeat the Demon for us."

Akio nodded in reply.

Inuyasha turned around, with his arms crossed, and cleared his throat, gaining the two Higurashi's attention. "Don't you think now would be a good time to give me an explanation for why you haven't been coming back lately?" Inuyasha demanded, with his eyes closed. "And an apology?!"

"Apology?" Kaiya repeated, blinking confusedly. "Apology for what?"

"For what?!" Inuyasha angrily asked. "What do you mean 'For what'?! You left my world claiming you needed a one day rest from 'seeing so much violence' and you don't even come back! For three days! And you even promised to come back in one day!"

Kaiya stood up and put a finger to her near her mouth. "Aw, you mean that." She said in wonder. She then clasped her hands together, with a playful smirk on her face, and bowed her head twice. "Okay, alright, I'm very, very sorry. Is that alright for ya?"

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his back on her. "You don't sound sorry at all . . ." he mumbled under his breath, though Kaiya didn't hear it. So he raised his voice louder and looked over his shoulder. "And you still haven't answered my first question!"

Kaiya sweatdropped. "F-first question?" she stuttered nervously. She felt her stomach do a million flip flops.

Inuyasha turned to her with his hands on his hips. "Yeah! Why didn't you come back?!" He demanded. "Don't tell me you were to scared."

Kaiya sweatdropped again. "N-no, of course not. I wasn't scared. I just forgot." She lied. She didn't want Inuyasha to know that she had really stayed to meet Dante. Remembering how angry he had acted when she had said Sesshoumaru was handsome was enough proof to stop her from telling him the truth. "I was so busy the past few days, it's only natural I would forget."

"Keh! Natural my butt!" Inuyasha snapped angrily. "There's no way you could've forgotten everything because you were a little busy!"

Kaiya nervously laughed and shrugged her shoulder. "Well, it just happened."

Akio, who didn't get that Kaiya wanted to keep Dante a secret, stared confusedly at his older sister. "But, Sis," he began, taking a step toward her. "You told me that you wanted to stay here for a while so you could meet that new guy at scho–"

Kaiya slammed a hand across Akio's mouth, shutting him up. She ignored how he struggled in her iron grip and laughed nervously. "Hehe, that's very funny, Akio, but you should know by now that Inuyasha does not like anything funny" she said, avoiding the Hanyo's glare. She prayed in her mind Inuyasha would just let this go. But she wasn't that lucky.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exploded. He glared down at Kaiya with the meanest glare she had ever seen. She was actually expecting to be turned into stone under the glare. And she swore she could've seen smoke rising from his ears. "Do you mean to say that you spent three days here just for some _guy_?!"

Kaiya gulped. "Uh, no." She lied. "Akio said it."

Inuyasha growled at her, and, for a moment, Kaiya thought that Inuyasha was actually gonna _attack _her. "Why, all of a sudden, is some _guy _more important than our mission? How can you even like this bastard?!"

That's when Kaiya got angry. She glared up at Inuyasha, completely forgetting Akio and dropping him to the ground. "Bastard, huh? Why you . . .! You don't even know him! How can you call someone a bastard if you don't even know them?!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "_You_ don't even know him, but that didn't stop you from falling in love with him!"

Kaiya felt her whole face heat up at Inuyasha's comment. "I-in love with h-h-im?" She stuttered. _Yes, I admit, I think his kinda hot, _Kaiya admitted, _But I'm not in love with the guy!_

Akio stared between the furious Inuyasha and Kaiya curiously. _Sis really has love problems, _he thought with a sweatdrop. _Inuyasha is jealous enough not to help us!_

Kaiya screamed and pointed her finger behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! The Mask!"She yelled. Inuyasha turned around to see Kaiya was right. The two blobs of goo re-joined again and formed into a mountain of gunk, with the mask emerging in the front.

"Why you . . . How dare you take my body . . .!" The Mask spat at Inuyasha dryly.

"Inuyasha, aim for the mask!" Kaiya said, her gaze not leaving the Flesh Eating Mask. "There's a Jewel Shard in its forehead!"

"I am the Flesh-Eating Mask." The Mask hissed. "Several centuries ago, I was carved out of a giant Katsura tree which had a fragment of the Sacred Jewel imbedded in it. Since then, I have craved flesh and devoured humans. Now, I want a good body that will not rot!"

_That's why it needs our shard of the Sacred Jewel, _Kaiya thought as she looked down at container of Shards in her hand.

Inuyasha cracked his hand and smiled wickedly. "Keh! I don't know how many humans you've devoured," – Inuyasha pulled his hand back and punched the mask (obviously, in the face) – "but your too fat!" The mask opened up and revealed teeth along the edges. "What?!"

"You fell into my trap." The Mask said, almost humourlessly. "Now you won't be able to escape!" The Mask dragged Inuyasha into the sea of goo.

"Inuyasha!" Both Kaiya and Akio yelled.

The Mask emerged from its body and joined its two halves back together. It zoomed toward Kaiya so fast, Kaiya only had time to hold her hand up in front of her face before it reached her. The Mask pushed itself into her hand, causing Kaiya to fall backwards. "Sis!" Akio yelled.

_I have to do something, _Kaiya thought. She looked up at Akio, "Akio, take the Jewel Fragments and run!" Kaiya threw the container at her little brother, not waiting for a reply. Akio clumsily caught it but didn't run. "Hurry, Akio!"

Akio nodded and started running away from her and the Mask. The Mask forgot about Kaiya and started flying toward Akio. Akio stopped suddenly when he reached the edge of the building. He turned around and stared in stupefied horror at the oncoming Flesh Eating Mask.

Kaiya jumped to her feet and started running as fast as she could toward her brother. "Akio!" She screamed, feeling the fear beat in her stomach.

Inuyasha managed to break out of the body of the Mask and started running toward Akio as well. He leapt into the air and swung his Tetsusaiga back. "Kid, don't move!" He yelled.

Kaiya dove and knocked her little brother and herself out of the way. Inuyasha sliced the Mask into two with just one sweep of his Tetsusaiga. The Mask broke into four pieces and disintegrated into thin air. The single Jewel Shard, that had earlier been embedded in its forehead, fell to the ground.

Akio sat up from the ground and smiled at Inuyasha. "You did it! You really did it!" He cried excitedly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder and smirked at Akio. "You still have the Sacred Jewel Shard?"

Akio nodded happily. "Uh-huh!"

Kaiya sat up from the ground and rubbed her pounding head. "Well, that's gonna leave a mark." She groaned dully.

"You alright, Kaiya?" Inuyasha asked almost warmly.

Kaiya froze at his sudden niceness. "Uh, yeah" she nodded. She then stood up and walked over to the edge of the building, admiring the view. "Boy, though, this is a pretty good place to admire the morn– hang on a second! It's morning! I'm gonna be sooooo late!"

Kaiya spun around and started running down the stairs of the building. "Hey, Kaiya!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Kaiya turned and looked and Inuyasha. "Oh, see ya, Inuyasha! I'll see you when I see ya! Akio, remember to pick up those Jewel Fragments! And Inuyasha, don't take them!" Kaiya continued running, not waiting for any replies.

Inuyasha stared at her confusedly. He felt someone tugging on his sleeve and looked down to see Akio smiling up at him. "You know, you were really cool!"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, but sighed anyway.

* * *

Kaiya ran out of the house dressed messily in her uniform. She brushed her hair as she ran to school. "Please I don't fall asleep in class today!" She screamed. She then tripped over her own feet and fell onto her knees. "Snap!" She cried before bursting into sobs.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if the last half of this chapter seems a little rushed. I really wanted to get this over and done with (since I've been working on it for a while) so I could start the next chapter. Which, by the way, will be pretty short so I should update the fanfic sometime this week, possibly.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. As much as I enjoy reviews, I hope.**


	11. Going Back

"So tell me why, exactly, we're not going back now?" Inuyasha crumbled with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kaiya looked up from the TV she had been watching for the past half hour. Akio didn't pay any attention to their conversation and continued watching the TV show boredly (it had been Kaiya's turn to pick what to watch and, unfortunately for him, she had chosen a romantic doctor soap). Her chin were in both her palms and her elbows on the tea table. "What do you mean?" she asked, blinking several times. "I thought only two seconds ago you were totally interested in the TV."

Inuyasha turned away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. It was true though. He had been interested in the TV. To him it was a magical box that displayed moving pictures. And the little magical rectangular box on the table – that had so many buttons on it – had the power to control the bigger box. But after sitting on his butt for a whole half hour, Inuyasha had begun to grow tired of the TV and just wanted to get home.

He had spent all day waiting for Kaiya to return from this so called 'school' that was so important. And now all he wanted to do was go back to the Feudal Era and look for more Jewel Shards. They only had two shards and it already had been more than a week!

Akio turned to his sister and stared at her curiously. "But, sis, when are you going back to the Feudal Era?" he asked curiously. "You promised Inuyasha you would go today."

Kaiya looked at back at the TV, trying to catch up with the story. "I will go, but I just wanna find out something."

"What? What could possibly be more important than collecting the Jewel Shards?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"I wanna find out if Hideko's child is an alien or not." Kaiya answered, her eyes still glued to the TV.

Both Inuyasha and Akio sweatdropped and stared at her wide eyed. "A what?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's why you wanna stay? To see if a kid, who has green skin, is an alien?" Akio said. Multiple sweatdrops ran down his head. He sighed frustratedly, "Your such an idiot."

"Way to point out the obvious, kid." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"For God's sake, Kaiya, the kid has green skin!" Akio shouted to his sister, snatching the remote from the table.

"So? That doesn't mean anything!" Kaiya whined, snatching the remote from Akio. She turned to Inuyasha. "Look, I promise, after the show, I will go with you to the Feudal Era, okay?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha stubbornly looked away with his eyes closed. "Sure you will! Your probably just looking for another excuse to wait another day to see that stupid Donte you like!"

Kaiya glared at him, with a flushed face, and placed her fists on her hips. "First of all, his name is Dante! Second of all, I said sorry for that already!" She exclaimed. "Geeze, how many times do I have to apologise till you finally forgive me?"

Akio sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sis, I don't see why a boy is so important." He muttered. "It's not like if you spend one more day in this world it'll get you guys married or somethin'."

Kaiya crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I never said anything about marrying the guy! Geeze, you guys so totally don't get the teenage girl problems I'm going through!"

"If you have no problem with not marrying the guy then let's go already!" Inuyasha yelled as he tugged forcefully on Kaiya's arm.

Kaiya pulled back and started yelling at Inuyasha. "Not till I find out if the baby is an alien or not!"

"You're an alien!" Akio yelled at his sister. "Now go!"

"You guys are pushing me so much, maybe I shouldn't go back." Kaiya said as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Maybe I will decide to stay and marry Dante!"

"You can't be serious . . ." Inuyasha trailed off with a sweatdrop.

"Try me!" Kaiya shot back. "I'll be staying in this world for a few more days, in fact. And who knows? Maybe one of those days will make me Mrs Raemano."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to snap at her when the doorbell rang. Kaiya huffed and stood up from the table. "I bet that's my husband right now." She stormed to the door, ignoring Akio's sigh and Inuyasha's glare.

"What an baka . . ." Akio mumbled with a sweatdrop.

Kaiya opened the door and forced a cheerful smile onto her face. "Welcome to the Higurashi home." She said brightfully, not paying attention to the person at the door.

"K-Kaiya-chan . . ." a nervous voice said. Kaiya looked down and felt her eyes widen. Standing in the doorway was Dante's little brother. Aurelio. His golden hair, in the sun, looked like it was woven from the sun itself.

"A-Aurelio? What are you doing here?" Kaiya then snorted, not waiting for Aurelio's answer. "Duh! You're here to see Akio. I'm sure he'll be very happy to play with you . . . and I'm sure he'll enjoy the flowers to." Kaiya added when she saw the bunch of flowers in Auerlio's arms. Kaiya sweatdropped and felt deep sympathy for Akio.

Aurelio blushed beet red and looked at his very interesting shoes. "T-they're not for Akio." He mumbled. He then held them up to Kaiya, going even redder. "They're for you, Kaiya-chan!"

Kaiya felt her cheeks burn red. She heard Inuyasha and Akio laughing from the lounge room. She had the urge to knock them both out but fought against it. "What was that you were saying about marriage, Kaiya?" Akio asked between his laughs, which only made Inuyasha and Akio laugh harder.

Kaiya glared at them both and held up her fist threateningly. "S-Shut up!" She exclaimed. She then turned back to Aurelio, her glare disappearing. Aurelio still held up the flowers and didn't seem to have heard Inuyasha or Akio. Or he chose to ignore them. Because hope was dancing in his brown eyes. Kaiya swallowed the lump in her throat and plastered a smile on her lips again. "Uh, t-thank you, Aurelio. Y-you've made my day." She lied, taking the flowers in her arms. "Is that all?"

"No." Aurelio answered, blushing even harder. Kaiya felt her stomach sink at the blush in his cheeks. This couldn't be good. "I . . . I was wondering if . . . i-if you could accompany me on a date. Sometime this week."

Inuyasha and Akio, who were recently quiet, burst into a fit of laughter. Kaiya turned to them, her face beet red, and found them rolling on the ground clutching their stomachs. Kaiya forced a weak smile and turned back to Aurelio. "Uh, Aurelio, would you excuse me for a second?" She asked. Aurelio nodded and Kaiya closed the door gently.

Aurelio could hear the conversation from inside. Well it wasn't an _actual _conversation. He heard the laughter stopping short and Kaiya screaming a couple of 'sits'. He heard Inuyasha crying out in pain the same times you could hear bumps in the carpet. He also heard Akio screaming and shouting for his sister to stop hurting him. It was a few seconds before Kaiya finally opened up the door. Aurelio sweatdropped when he saw Akio's clothes ripped and his hair tussled. Inuyasha was lying a few inches into the ground and the table appeared to be broken. "I'm very sorry, Aurelio," Kaiya apologised. "But I'm gonna be out of town for a few weeks. With Inuyasha."

Aurelio felt his face fall and his stomach sink deep into the pit of his soul. He blushed even harder and looked back down at his feet. "Oh, okay, maybe another time." He said.

Kaiya sweatdropped but nodded her head anyway. "Y-yeah, s-s-sure."

Aurelio nodded and started walking down the stairs. Kaiya closed the door and leaned her back against it. She breathed a sighed of relief. Looking back at Inuyasha she closed her eyes and said, "Sit."

Inuyasha cried out as he was pulled back into the ground. He shot up from the ground wearing a mean glare. "What the hell was that for, wench?!" He demanded.

Kaiya crossed her arms over her chest. "I needed to blow some steam off."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back now, dear?" Kuniko asked her daughter worriedly the next morning. The family stood in front of the house. To say goodbye to Kaiya. Since she was going to go back to the Feudal Era for God-knows-how-long. Well almost all the family. Grandpa was still in the hospital, though he was supposed to be released in a few more days. "Shouldn't you wait till Grandpa is released so you can say goodbye to him?"

Kaiya swung her backpack onto her back. "No, Mama, I've made Inuyasha wait long enough." She replied, with a cheerful smile. "It's time I go back there. Like I promised."

"It's amazing you kept the promise this time." Akio muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"What was that, little bro?" Kaiya asked through gritted teeth.

Akio jumped, since he hadn't planned on her hearing him. "U-uh, nothing, sis." He quickly hugged her then let go. "Seeya, miss ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

Kuniko softly giggled at her children then looked back at Kaiya concernedly. "Are you sure you have everything, honey?"

Kaiya nodded. "Yeah. It's all in the old backpack."

"Even that kimono I made for you?" Kuniko asked.

Kaiya sweatdropped but kept her smile. "Yes, Mama." She answered, a bit sheepishly. "Even the kimono."

"Kimono?" Akio repeated confusedly. "What kimono?"

"Mama made a kimono for me." Kaiya answered. She folded her arms over her chest as she continued. "But it's not exactly _traditional._"

"Well I want my daughter to stand out." Kuniko said. She then hugged her daughter tightly. "Be safe, honey."

Kaiya nodded. "Yes, Mama."

After saying their goodbyes, Kaiya made her way to the well house. Inuyasha was leaning against the door, with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's about time!" He said when Kaiya finally got to him.

"Sorry," Kaiya apologised, going inside the well house. Only then did she turn to him. "I wanted to say goodbye. It could be months till I see them again."

"Keh! You act as if you're going to a war!"

"Certainly feels like it." Kaiya mumbled.

Inuyasha, who had jumped onto the mouth of the well, looked over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Kaiya replied, taking Inuyasha's hand and climbing onto the well. "Let's go!" Neither of them said anything more before they both jumped into the well.

* * *

**Sorry its been a while. But at least you now have a new chapter. This was a comeady chapter I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoyed reading. Don't forget to review!**

**:)**


End file.
